I have a Witch for a Daughter?
by littlemissobsessed
Summary: What happens when 15 year old Sophia cullen comes to forks? She is Carlisle cullen's biological daughter. Sophia isin't a vampire instead she is a Witch. After centuries of being in care will she finally find someone to call her family? What happens when
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is the re written version of I have a witch for a daughter! I have corrected all the mistakes I made in the original and I have added a bit to this chapter. I hope that you all enjoy it! :D **

**I don't own Twilight! Only Sophia :) xx **

* * *

I have a witch for a daughter? chapter 1

My name is Sophia Cullen. I was born in 1662 in London , England. I know I'm really old. How am I alive you ask? My Mother was a witch and she cast a spell on me when I was fifteen because I was dying because I got attacked with wood dipped in poison. The spell was very powerful and resulted in my mother's death. The spell she cast did save me but made me immortal and forever fifteen. I know sucks to be forever fifteen. Please don't think that I'm crazy because Witch's _do _exist. I promise that I'm telling the truth.

My father was Carlisle Cullen. He was the son of a Anglican pastor and his father, my grandfather and other Pastors led hunts for werewolves, witches and Vampires. In addition to this many innocent lives were took. As his father aged Carlisle took over the hunts and he was less at ease at killing people. When my Father was 22 years old he married my mother and then I was born. But sometime in 1663 he was killed.

When I was ten years old I started showing signs of having magic and I kind of freaked out and smashed the windows with my magic. The bad thing about being a witch is that when I use my magic it drains my energy. The only things that can kill me are using too much magic at once or if you get wood from the oldest tree on earth and dip it in poison and stab me. And the things that cause humans pain affect me as well. But there are perks of being a witch are that for instance you get to practice cool spells and enchantments and if someone gets on the wrong side of you, you can teach them a lesson.

As I had no Father figure in my life I had a hard time growing up. Don't get me wrong my mother was amazing, it was just extremely hard to grow up without my father. The fact that as a child I never fit in and in result I never had a true friend. I needed my father there to hold my hand and give me some advice. My mother did consider getting re married but none of the men were right for her and some of them where truly horrid towards me. Plus my mother was still not over my father. He was her one and only true love.

My mother used to say that I look a lot like my father. I have blue eyes and have waist length curly blonde hair. I am 4 foot 8 inches. Yeah I got the small gene from my Mother. I miss my Parents a lot. Mother said that my Father used to always read stories to me and loved me a lot. My mother told me that I act a lot like him as well. She said that I can be Kind and compassionate. I like to read, shop, watch Disney and I love sports. I also live in a care home. I get moved around once every few months because nobody wants to adopt me. I used my magic to change stuff on my files such as my age and date of birth. After all I can't have people getting suspicious. All I have ever wanted is a pair of loving parents. But things will get better for me one day ... I hope.

* * *

Here I was again. Packing all my stuff to move into _another_ care home. I am going to miss some of my friends here. Especially the girl I shared a room with. Her name was Demi. Every night was filled with endless chatter and laughter.

Demi was average height and had black shoulder length hair. She also had green eyes that had golden flecks in. She was a very dramatic person who was often the lead in school plays. When I had all my belongings packed I held back my tears as I hugged Demi. "I'm going to miss you Demi! Thank you for everything you have done and being there when I needed someone to talk to". As I said this the tears that I was holding back spilled.

"No problem! Now who else am I going to have pillow fights with?" She asked wiping away her tears. I laughed gave her another hug. She is like an older sister to me. Physically she is a year older than me.

"Good luck, you have a great future ahead" I said. She can grow up and move out of the care home and go to university. Make a good life for herself and she can also fall in love and have children. Something I know will never be an option for me. I can never go to university. I will forever be a high school/ care kid.

"Thanks you will always be like a little sister to me and you have a great future ahead of you too" Demi said. Yeah if being in care for the rest of eternity is a great future. I even look too young to get a decant job!

I only had 2 suitcases. One for Clothes and the other for some shoes and a couple of books, oh and my spell books. I put them in the boot of the car and sat in the passenger seat.

"So where are you sending me this time?" I asked my care worker Bonnie.

Bonnie was a woman in her mid twenties and she had coffee coloured skin and doe like eyes. She was one of the best care workers I have ever had as she does everything in her power to find a loving family for all the children she works with.

My care worker sighed and said " It is a couple of hours away and it is a small town named Forks and it is in Washington" I groaned. Another long journey. And to make it worse it is in a small town and it could be a lot harder to get adopted. My english accent will also stand out as I'm not an American and people may pick on me for it.

"Please wake me up when we arrive" I requested. She nodded and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**-A few hours later- **

I felt someone gently shaking me. I groaned and rolled over. "We're here now Sophia" Bonnie informed me. I opened my eyes and yawned. I looked outside and saw that there was lots of trees and the scenery was beautiful! I gasped and grinned. I think I will like exploring the forest. I can already tell that this will be the best location I've been to for a while now as I can explore. I also know that some of my time here will be spent on adventures.

"Thanks for taking me here" I said. Bonnie smiled at me and ruffled my hair. Why does everyone go for the hair?! The next person to do that will get turned into a toad or something! I get shown inside and got took into my room.

My room was way too girly. The walls were painted hot pink and I had white furniture. I don't like it. It doesn't scream _Sophia Cullen._ Also the fact that it is way too pink. And I know that they won't let me re decorate it because of the health and safety regulations. I sighed. I don't even get a room mate. Now who am I meant to talk to? Or have movie nights with?

When I had finished un packing everything and getting ready for bed, I got into bed wanting to go to sleep. I was thinking about how my life will be here. Will I make new friends? Will I get bullied at school like my last couple of schools? Will I finally figure out how to control my magic? And will I finally get some people that I can call Family?

* * *

**That's chapter one! I hope it is better than the old version! Please review and tell me what you think! :D xxx**

**Edited on 21/07/2013:D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I've went back to chapter 1 and changed it a tiny bit ( I posted the wrong version! I'm so stupid!) I decided to delete my old version of this as I didn't see the point in keeping it up as I am re writing it. Sorry if people liked the old one more but I'm trying to make it better :D I now can't stop writing this! Hehehe! I would also like to thank those who reviewed, added this story to their faveourites and followed this story! :D **

**I don't own Twilight only my Oc's :D x **

* * *

I have a witch for a daughter? Chapter 2.

Sophia Pov.

I woke up to the annoying shrill of my alarm clock. It was one of those days where you don't want to get up. My reason for this was because it was my first day at a new school. Do you know what that means? It means that people will stare at me like I'm some poor animal at a zoo. I groaned and turned it off then rolled out of bed and landed on the floor. I got off the floor and walked over to my small wardrobe to pick out today's outfit. My options where limited because of the terrible weather. I decided on a light blue polka dot top with white jeans and a denim jacket.

As I was about to leave the room I saw some of my spell books lying on my desk and realised that I haven't hidden them. How carless can I get? I quickly walked over and grabbed all of them and tried to find a good hiding spot. When I was walking around my room, wondering where to hide my precious books, I stood on a creaky floor board by the window. _Bingo!_ This will keep my spell books hidden in case some kids decide to come snooping. I threw them under the floor boards, now if someone decides to go through my belongings they won't think that I am crazy or question what I am.

When I had put the floor board back in place I grabbed my book bag and left my room. I then set off to find the bathroom so I can freshen up. I walked around my new home and found out that it was smaller than my old one. There were only ten bedrooms that appeared to only have one bed each. At least I know that we are all being treated equally as I would kick up a fuss if some people were sharing a room.

Three doors down from my room were two bathrooms. One for males and one for the females. I knocked on the female's bathroom and waited to see if anyone was inside. I don't know if these bathrooms have locks on and I don't want to walk in on someone. What a disaster that would be and I would not be making a good first impression know would I?

After a few seconds of waiting I gathered that the room was empty. I opened the door to reveal a average sized room that had a light purple and white décor. Above the shiny white sink was a long rectangular mirror. The shower had purple polka dot shower curtains. There was also three cupboards full of toiletries. I smiled and started to get ready for the day.

When I had finished getting ready I walked out of the bathroom and went down the winding stairs. When I went into the kitchen I came face to face with ten other kids who were all sat a large dinning table. Eight of the kids where a couple of years younger than me. Well physically younger than I am. In reality I'm old enough to be their grandmother. There where only two other kids around the same age as me. A girl and a boy.

The girl had ginger hair that fell to the middle of her back and she had blue eyes that where as blue as the ocean. She was also quite tall. The boy on the other hand was tall and gangly and he had short brown hair. I also got a bad vibe from him.

"Hello , My name is Sophia" I introduced. The girl smiled at me and the boy just rolled his eyes and walked away from us. Okay, what is his problem?

"Hello , my name is Jenny!" She said. I grinned at her. She seems really nice and she is also welcoming.

I sat down at the table, next to Jenny and I grabbed a plate and loaded some food onto it. The food looks better than the food in my last care home. Seriously I'm surprised that I lived off that food. Jenny sat next to me and started talking to me.

"So how old are you?" I asked hopping that we were in the same year.

"fifteen, how old are you?" She asked. Yay! She is in the same year as me! At least I will know someone when I go to school.

"Same! YAY! WE ARE IN THE SAME YEAR!" I shouted earning looks from the younger kids.

Jenny laughed and looked pleased. We continued to eat while making conversation. Jenny warned me about what teachers were strict and about the lessons.

"Erm Jen? Are there any sports teams that I can try out for?" I asked. Jen smiled at her nickname and nodded.

"Yeah for the girls sports there is volleyball and Dodge ball or you could become a cheerleader" She said. I shuddered. A cheerleader? That is not going to happen. But the over teams are a definite possibility.

"I think I am going to try out for the volleyball and Dodge ball team" I said. I hope I make at least one of the teams. She smiled.

When we had finished eating Jen lead the way out of the door and started showing me the way to school on foot. She told me that it was a twenty-minute walk. Ah well. At least I have someone to talk to , I just hope it doesn't rain. Which will probably happen because Forks gets a lot of rain. As we where walking we passed by some trees and the smallest one stood out as the leaves where greener.

"OH MY GOD LOOK TREE!" I shouted running towards it dumping my bag by a nearby tree. I started to climb it. I climbed halfway to the top and then went into the middle of the branch and started to dangle upside down.

Jen laughed at how childish I was being and then turned serious "Be careful! That is dangerous!" I snorted. I do this all the time. I have only fell a couple of times and the worst injury I ever got was a cut in my arm. Besides I have looked after myself for centuries and I am still alive, I can look after myself.

After a couple of minutes of Jenny panicking I pulled myself upright and climbed down. When I was back on solid ground Jen passed me my book bag and said "Let's get to school before you injure yourself or worse get yourself killed!" I nodded. Looks like my new friend worries way too much. I started to walk with Jenny whilst trying to ignore my nerves.

When we got into the school grounds I saw lots of cars. One car stood out the most. It was a red BMW. Trust me it was a very nice car. I'm shocked that nobody has tried to steal it. I know one thing. The owner of the vehicle must be rich. Everyone was staring at me. And this is why I hate new schools. Jenny lead me into the office to get my schedule.

When we got into the office building I started to warm up. The office was a boring white colour that had flowers on the windowsill and on the receptionist's desk. Somehow the flowers were a nice addition as it made fellow students feel cosy and welcome.

" Hello what's you name dear?" The secretary asked. She was a plump woman who looked to be in her late forties. She also had greying hair and was wearing a floral blouse and black skirt. She had warm, welcoming hazel eyes that was full of intelligence.

"Sophia Cullen" I said. Jess and the Secretary gasped. What's wrong with my name? I shot them a confused look.

"Are you related to Alice Cullen?" She asked. Who the hell is Alice Cullen? And why does she share my surname?

"Who?" I asked, feeling baffled.

"The Cullen's, they go to school here" Jenny told me. Okay so there is more than one Cullen. Interesting and a little bit freaky.

The Secretary gave me my Schedule and some papers that I need every teacher that I have to sign, then I need to bring it back at the end of the day.

**First lesson: Spanish Building: 7 Teacher : Mrs Goff**

**Second lesson: Calculus/Trigonometry Building: 5 Teacher: Mr. Varner**

**Third Lesson: English Building: 3 Teacher: Mr Mason **

**Fourth Lesson: Science Building:2 Teacher: Mr Banner **

**Lunch**

**Fifth lesson: History Building : 1 Teacher : Mrs Brown **

**Last Lesson: Gym Building: Gym Teacher: Coach clapp **

Jen started reading it over my shoulder. " We have the same lessons!" She informed me. YES! I won't get lost in the maze of buildings. Jen started to show me the way to my first lesson. When we got to Spanish Mrs Goff introduced me to everyone and sat me at the back. I was grateful for this because then it was harder for people to stare. This Lesson was so easy because I can speak fluently in Spanish.

When it was finally Lunch time I went into the canteen. I lined up and got a chicken sandwich and a bottle of water and sat next to Jess. Apparently nobody was friends with Jenny just because she lives in care. But Jenny is one of the nicest people I have ever met! The nerve of some people. I was dreading my next lesson because it is history and I have learnt it all before. In fact I was alive for most of it! And it is a very dull and boring subject. But on the bright side after history I have gym.

Suddenly I could sense that some people where staring at me. I turned around and saw five beautiful people. They had white skin and their eyes were a golden colour. I've read about them in my spell books. They are vampires! But I have a feeling that they are different as they are sitting calmly in a room full of humans and they aren't attacking anyone. Maybe they hunt animals instead? I doubt that they hunt humans as their eyes are not a ruby red colour.

There where 2 girls and 3 boys. The first girl I saw was tall and very pretty and had long blond locks that fell to the middle of her back. The second girl was tiny and had pixie like features. She also had short spiky black hair. The pixie was slightly taller than me so I suppose I can't call her small.

The first man I saw was sat Next to the tall beauty, he had lots of muscles and looked a bit scary. He looked like he could fight any of the males in the room and come out injury free.

The second man was by the pixie like girl and he looked like he was in pain and the final boy had bronze hair and looked like he was concentrating on something. They where all looking at me and they looked a bit scared. But why? I'm not going to tell anyone what they are. Their secret is safe with me.

"Who are they?" I asked Jenny. She looked over and smiled at me.

"The Cullen's" She said. Wait. The Cullen's?! Again why do they have my surname?! This makes no sense! I am so confused! I looked over at there table and saw the blonde girl glaring at me. Hey! What did I do to her?

"Why do they have the same surname as me?" I asked Jenny. Jenny shrugged. Looks like she has no idea about it either.

"You know you kind of look like their adopted father, Carlisle" Jenny said. Oh. My. God. That was my Father's name! This can't be a coincidence. But my dad died in the 1600's. If he is a vampire then why didn't he come back to my mother and help raise me? I can't help but feel hurt and unwanted.

"How does he look like me?" I whispered. She looked at me like I am crazy.

"Because you could be the female version of him!" She exclaimed. Okay I am officially freaking out.

Jenny then started explaining about how all the Cullen children are adopted by Carlisle and his wife. Okay even if he is my father he has a life. I refuse to intrude on it. I am not going to tell him about me. Anyway how would I tell him? Just walk up to him and say ' Hi I'm Sophia! You know, your long lost daughter'. That would not go well.

Anyway I'm sure that he would have forgotten about me. It had after all been centuries. I turned my gaze away from the Cullen's and went back to talking to Jenny.

* * *

Edward POV

There is this new girl attending Forks high school and for some reason she has the same surname as Carlisle. She has been the talk of the school all day. Apparently from what I have heard in people's minds she is very nice. I read her friend Jenny's mind that this morning the small girl climbed a tree and started being hyper. Sounds like another Alice to me.

I have to admit it. Sophia does look like Carlisle. In fact she could be his double. She has his golden hair, eye colour from when he was human and acts a bit like him. The only difference is that she has Curly hair and is tiny. Even smaller than Alice and that is saying something.

At lunch time I was sitting with my siblings and we kept on looking at Sophia. We were curious as to why she shared our surname.

" Anyone have any idea why her surname is Cullen?" Jasper asked nodding towards the small Curly haired girl.

"No idea" I muttered while tearing apart a sandwich.

"Is it just me or is she like a little Carlisle?" Emmett asked, We nodded.

"Yeah Sophia is the girl version" Alice stated. We watched as she was asking her friend about us. I started to read her mind and heard her thinking about vampires! Crap, this can not be good.

"Guys, she knows about us!" I warned. Everyone stiffened.

"How?" Everyone hissed at me. I shrugged.

"How can a weak human know about us?!" Rosalie growled while glaring at Sophia. Emmett put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. She relaxed slightly but you could still see the anger in her eyes.

" I can't see her future!" Alice said with a hint of frustration in her voice. Okay that isn't normal. Alice can usually see a human's future. There is something _very _different about this girl.

"Alice darlin, maybe there is a simple reason for this?" Jasper said pulling his pixie into a hug.

"But what could that reason be? She knows about us jazz!" Alice panicked. She looked a bit scared that our secret could be out.

"We will tell Carlisle about her, everything will be fine" Jasper soothed her. Alice calmed down.

I started listening to her thoughts again and she was thinking about her father. She was thinking about how Carlisle might be her biological father and how her Father had died in the 1600's. This all fits with Carlisle. She was also thinking that if he is her farther she doesn't want him to know about her because he has a happy family and she doesn't want to ruin it.

"Oh my goodness" I muttered, shocked. Everyone's head snapped in my direction.

"What?" Emmett asked in alarm.

"I've just read her thoughts and it looks like she is Carlisle's biological daughter" I explained. How come Carlisle has never mentioned her? It doesn't look like she is lying in her thoughts as her story does fit in with Carlisle's.

"How is she even alive? She is human!" Rose exclaimed.

"You guess is as good as mine" Rosalie has a good point. If this girl was born in the 1600's then what is she? She can't be human. And I can tell that she is defiantly not a vampire.

"We have to tell Carlisle" Jasper instructed. Everyone silently agreed and we watched as Sophia and Jenny walked out of the canteen just as the bell went signaling us to get to lesson.

* * *

**I hope that all of the chapters that I'm re writing will be done within a few weeks so I can write a few chapters of new moon before the Summer is over! I promise updates should be frequent. And if I can I will get another chapter up tonight! :D x **

**Edited on 22/07/2013**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own twilight! :D**

* * *

I have a witch for a daughter? Chapter 3

Sophia POV

As soon as the bell went Jenny and I started to head to history. "Okay what was with them looking at me?" I asked.

She gave me a sympathetic look " Because you share their surname and look like their adoptive father" I groaned.

Even if Carlisle is my father I could never intrude in the life he has built. It wouldn't be right. And even if he wants anything to do with me it looks like his kids will hate me. I mean the blonde girl, Rosalie looks like she hates me with a passion.

We walked into the class room and I gave my slip to the teacher to sign and then sat next to Jenny. Mrs Brown then started teaching us about world war two. I already know this stuff! If I got taught stuff I don't already know then I would be very happy to learn and go to school.

Halfway through the lecture on the war, all I could do was look at the clock. Time was going so slow that I wished I could make time go faster. When the bell finally went everyone ran out of the room.

"WHOOOO! I AM STILL ALIVE!" I laughed and we started to walk to gym.

"I know! that lecture was SO boring!" Jenny agreed.

"Exactly! It felt like I was being tortured!" I exaggerated. Jenny laughed.

"Lets get to gym" She said.

"YAY! SPORTS TIME!" I shouted grabbing her arm, making her walk faster. As we where walking the cullens looked at me and they looked curious. At least Rosalie wasn't glaring at me again.

Jen and I ran into the girls changing rooms and got into our school sports kit. When we were dressed we ran out and joined the PE class. I gave the coach the slip and he signed it and said we got to do dodge ball for the next week! I like this teacher already!

He split us into two groups. Jen was on one team while I was on the other. I looked at my team and realised that some of them looked good at sport. Yay this will be fun. There where 5 people on each team. Coach Clapp put all four balls into position. Then he blew his whistle and we where off.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me and ran to the middle of the court and I grabbed two balls. I kept one to myself and threw the other ball to a member of my team. I threw the ball and hit a girl on Jen's team. Yes! 1 down 4 to go! I got in a stance ready to dodge a ball.

Suddenly I saw the opposite team had 3 balls. Stay positive. My team can still win.

"Watch out!" I screamed at my team. Most of my team managed to stay away from the balls but one of the boys on my team got hit and he was out. After 10 minutes of dodging balls I was the only one left on my team and the opposite team had two people left. Jen was out and was watching from the side lines. I had two balls and I had the perfect plan to win.

I lightly rolled one ball onto the opposite side and when a girl went to get it I threw my other ball at her and it hit her on her leg. Now it is 1 vs 1. I was up against a tall and athletic looking girl. This will be hard.

Suddenly she started smirking at me and she threw the ball at me. I caught it just as it was about to hit me in the face. YES! My team won! I grinned and did a victory dance. Then coach clapp came over to me and looked impressed.

"That was very impressive,will you like to join the dodge ball team?" He asked. OH. MY. GOD! Gym teacher say what?!

"Yes I would love to!" I shouted.

He laughed and said " We could use your skills, the team hasn't won a game in about 3 years" I nodded.

He sent everyone to the changing rooms. When Jen and I had got back into our normal clothes the bell rang signaling end of school. We made our way out of the school grounds.

"You where awesome! I think our Dodge ball team actually has a chance of winning with you on the team" Jen said.

"Really?" I asked. I mean the school team can't be that bad can it?

"the team sucks! But with you on the team we are sure to win!" Jen shouted. I laughed.

Then I realised that I had to hand in my signed slips and I told Jen to go ahead and that I will catch up or see her when I get to the care home. I started walking to the office when one of the cullens came up to me.

"Hello I am Alice!" She chirped. I smiled at her.

"Hello I am Sophia" I said still heading to the office. Alice started to walk with me.

"Do you mind if I call you Sophie instead?" She asked.

"Not at all" I grinned.

"Will you come back to my house after school?" She asked.

"Sorry I have to get home" I said making that the excuse.

"But you have our surname don't you want to know why?" She asked.

"Look I'm sure that it is just a coincidence" I mumbled. She sighed.

I went into the office and Alice followed me. I handed in the slips and the secertary looked at me and smiled.

"How was you day dear?" She asked.

"It was great , thank you so much for your help" I said.

With that I walked back outside into the cold. "See you around" I said to Alice.

"Wait! Don't you have a ride? You will get ill if you walk in this weather" She said.

I smiled at her "I'm fine, I like walking, it gives me a chance to explore" She looked like she was up to something.

"Okay" She sighed.

I walked out of the school grounds and started the twenty-minute walk back to my care home. I kept getting the feeling that I was being followed but when looked around all I saw was trees. When I was finally home I had my Dinner and then did home work with Jenny then went to sleep early.

* * *

Alice Pov

When I saw Sophia walking I walked over to my siblings.

"Guys I have just had a conversation with Sophia and she wont come home with us" I said. Rosalie still looked angry with Sophia.

"How the hell can a human know about us?" She hissed. I rolled my eyes.

"Did you listen to her heart?" I asked. Everyone shook their head. No. Well that explains it.

"Her heart beat is a little bit faster than a Humans and her scent smells a bit better too" I said.

"But she must be human if she has a heart beat" Edward said.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Guys she is walking home, I am going to follow her to see where she lives so we can tell Carlisle"

Jasper didn't look happy that I was going alone. " Be careful Alice, we will explain to Esme about what is going on" He said.

I nodded and ran at a human pace out of the school grounds and into the forest. I then started running at a vampire speed and followed Sophia's scent. After 3 minutes of running I came outside of a care home. Poor Sophia. She must be so lonely.

I looked at the time on my mobile. 3:30 maybe when I get home we can call Carlisle and see if he can come home early. I ran at vampire speed to my house. When I got inside everyone looked at me.

"How did it go?" Esme asked while Jasper came towards me and put his arms around my waist.

"Esme she lives in care and I'm sorry but I don't know how she knows about us" I told them. Esme looked sad about Sophia living in care.

"Poor child" Esme said. I agreed with her.

"Yeah many kids live in care, it can't be that bad" Rosalie shouted. Emmett put his arms around Rose.

"We need to call Carlisle" Esme said.

She pulled her mobile out and started talking quickly so we had to concentrate on what she was saying.

A minute later she hung up and said. "He is on his way". We nodded and sat down waiting for him.

* * *

Carlisle pov

As soon as I got off the phone with Esme I went to my boss to see if I can go home early. He said yes because I hardly ever have a day off. I quickly got into my car and headed home. So there was this girl who knows about vampires and she was a little different than other humans. Will this girl tell the town our secret? Will we have to move town again?

As I drove into the drive way of my house I couldn't help but feel worried. I ran inside and kissed Esme then sat next to her.

"So what happened?" I asked gently. Rose,Alice and Edward all started talking at the same time and I couldn't keep up with them.

"One at a time please" I said. They nodded and Edward began to speak.

"Well there is this new girl in school named Sophia and she has our surname" He said. I flinched at the mention of the girl's name. Every time I hear that name I think about how I used to have a daughter with that name when I was human,but she died when she was fifteen.

"Carlisle are you okay?" Esme asked looking concerned. I haven't told anyone that I used to have a daughter. It is too painful to talk about. But they deserve to know.

I took a deep breath and said "When I was a human I had a daughter. She meant the world to me. But when she was one years old, I was leading a vampire hunt and then I got bit. When I realised what I had become I knew that I couldn't go back to my wife and daughter because I didn't want to hurt them. Then every couple months I would check on how my baby girl was. I hated that I couldn't be there for her or raise her. When she was fifteen she was killed" When I had finished explaining I was sobbing. Well there was no tears because vampires can't cry.

"I'm so sorry" Esme said hugging me. everyone else didn't know what to say.

"Erm Papa bear I don't know if this the right time but the new girl looks a lot like you" Emmett said. My head snapped in his direction.

"What?!" I whispered feeling shocked.

"Yeah if you take away her blue eyes and replace them with golden eyes you would be like twins" Jasper said.

"But she is Human! She knows about us!" Rose hissed. What if this is Sophia? If it is then how is she still alive?

"Rose you know that there is something about her that is different" Alice said.

"I think that Carlisle should meet Sophia" Edward said.

"You think it is Sophia?" I asked. If it is I'm not letting her go again.

"Yes, I read her mind and she was thinking about how her father died in the 1600's" Edward said. Oh. My. Goodness. Is my daughter alive? I had a small shred of hope.

"Yeah I tried to get her to come here but she refused and went home" Alice said sadly. I nodded feeling disappointed.

"Carlisle?" Edward said softly.

"Yes son" I said holding Esme's hand.

"Alice followed Sophia and her scent lead to the local care home" Esme said. Poor Sophia. I felt bad that she was living there.

"I really want to meet her" I said. Rosalie rolled her eyes. I ignored her.

"You will eventually this town is small" Esme comforted me. I nodded thinking about if this girl was my daughter or not and when I would meet her in person.

* * *

**Please review. ****Thanks for reading! :D x**


	4. Chapter 4

I** don't own Twilight only Sophia :D **

* * *

I have a witch for a daugter? Chapter 4

Sophia Pov

I have been at Forks for a week now. Jenny and I have grown closer and I would say that we are good friends. We do our home work together to get away from the other care kids. The boy who is around our age is a jerk so we stay away from him and the younger kids just play together so they don't talk to us much. At school Jen and I hang out at lunch times. The rest of the school kids don't like Jen and I for some reason. We have never done anything to them. There is a group of people who like to pick on us because we are in care they call us stuff like 'worthless' or 'un loved' and once one of the girls called me 'ugly'. Some of the names they call us are really hurtful. They seem to pick on me more than Jen. But Jen tells me to ignore them and that they are on jealous of me. I have no idea why them girls would be jealous of me I'm a care kid for crying out loud! And I haven't got the guts to confront the Cullens about why we have the same surname. Speaking of the Cullen's they keep looking at me and Alice keeps trying to get me to go with them to her house. On the brighter side the dodge ball team is improving and I think we have a chance to win the next game.

When Jen and I where leaving the care home to go to school we noticed that it looked like it was going to rain. I grinned because I love the rain!

"I love the rain!" I shouted.

Jen groaned " I seriously don't know how you can love the rain!" I laughed.

"Rain is amazing! I know! I could do the rain dance!" I shouted giving my book bag to Jenny. I then started dancing like crazy while Jen was laughing hysterically.

When I had finished dancing Jen said " Sophia Cullen you are crazy" . I nodded.

"But you love me for it!" I said.

"True" She said.

I linked our arms and we skipped the rest of the way. When we go to school the group of girls that bully us came up yo us. "Hi where's you parents?" Their leader Madison asked.

Jen and I glared at her. " Oh that's right! They don't want you because you are both worthless" Bianca said. I held back my tears.

"Leave us alone, what have we ever done to you?" I asked. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Oh look! Little miss worthless can talk!" Molly cackled.

"Back off!" Jenny shouted. They glared at her.

"Stay out of this!" Madison said to her. I gave Jen a look that said 'leave it'

"Your parent's never cared about you, you are ugly after all" They said in sync.

"Your wrong" I said calmly.

"As if anyone would care about someone like you, that is why you haven't been adopted yet" Madison spat.

The bell went and they walked away. It was then that I let the tears spill.

"They are right" I sobbed. Jenny pulled me into a hug.

"No there not! People do care about you" Jenny argued.

I snorted " If people cared about me I wouldn't be in care, unlike me you will get adopted Jenny" I sniffled.

"Sophia" Jenny spoke softly.

"I can't deal with this right now, I just need to be alone" I said pulling out of the hug and running out of the school grounds. I ignored her calling my name and ran as fast as I could. I ran into the forest and ran into the safety of the trees.

I sat underneath a tree and started crying. Why does people have to treat me like this?! I got really upset and screamed. Suddenly I lot control of my magic and I made it thunder. I screamed even louder and it started to rain.

* * *

Jenny Pov

I watched as Sophia ran out of the school grounds. Where is she going?! I could kill Madison and her crew. What they said was horrible. I wanted to run after her but she wanted to be alone. Suddenly I heard thunder and then seconds later it started to rain. I hope Sophia is somewhere dry. I went to first lesson. If Sophia isn't back by lunch time then I am texting her.

All my lessons dragged and all I could do was worry about Sophia. Is she hurt? Is she at the care home? No she won't go there. The care workers would make her go back to school.

When it was finally lunch time the weather was terrible! The rain was torrential! It shouldn't be raining this much especially at this time of year. It is June for pete's sake. Okay there still isn't any sign of Sophia. That is it I can't bear this I need to text her.

**Where are you Sophia? I am getting very worried now. **I sent that to Sophia's mobile and then seconds later I got a reply.

**Don't worry I am fine, I will be back late so don't wait up for me. **I sighed and put my mobile away. Sophia will be fine. She knows how to look after herself. If she won't be back until late then she must be some where safe and want lots of time alone.

I sat down at my usual table and started to eat hoping that the day will go fast.

* * *

Alice Pov

It was lunch time and everyone was worried about Sophia. Well everyone except Rosalie. I wonder what made her run out of the school grounds. All everyone saw was Sophia running away crying. Another thing to add to the worry was that the weather was terrible. The weather isn't being normal. I know that Forks is meant to be really rainy but not this rainy, I mean not at this time of year it is june! I hope that she is okay.

"What is with the weather?" Rosalie asked looking outside.

"No idea but it is defiantly not normal" Edward said.

"Anyone have any ideas about what is wrong with Sophia?" I asked. They all shook there head. No. I hope that she is not outside.

"Why should we care?" Rose asked. I can't believe her!

"Rose, Sophia was in tears, she could be anywhere" Emmett said. Thank you Emmett I thought.

"Do you think her friend will know?" Jasper asked. I shrugged.

"We could go over and ask" Edward said. Everyone apart from Rose wanted to go over and ask Jenny if she knew what was up with Sophia.

We all stood up and started to head to Jenny's table. Rosalie reluctantly followed us. When we got to her table Jenny looked surprised.

"Your Jenny right?" Emmett asked. She nodded.

"Take a seat" She said. We all sat down.

"So do you have any idea what is wrong with Sophia?" Edward asked.

"I can't tell you what happened because it's not my place but I will tell you that Sophia is really upset" Jenny said looking angry.

"Okay thank you for your help" Jasper said. We all got up and went back to our table.

"We should text Esme and tell her what has happened" Edward said.

I nodded and pulled out my mobile and started to to text Esme.

**Esme something is up with Sophia, this morning she ran out of the school crying, we are worried something bad has happened.** I clicked send. Seconds later I got a reply.

**I hope she is okay, please keep me updated after all she could be Carlisle's daughter. **I read it and then started to reply.

**Okay we will also go looking for her after school. **I sent to Esme.

**When you find her please persuade her to come to our home. **Esme texted. I texted back saying okay and then put my mobile away.

"We are going looking for Sophia after school" I said. They nodded while Rose rolled her eyes.

* * *

Sophia Pov

I was sat in the middle of the forest in the rain. My magic was making the weather terrible and the water had made my clothes all wet. I can't calm down enough to gain control of my magic. It was now lunch time and I wasn't hungry. All I could think about was Madison's cruel words and wondering if they where true or not. I could feel my energy draining from my body. I have been controling the weather for hours and I feel exhausted.

Suddenly I felt my eye's getting heavy and then everything went black.

* * *

Edward Pov

School had just ended and Rosalie didn't want to help find Sophia so she is taking the car home. I met up with Alice,Jasper and Emmett and we started to run around the forest. After a couple of minutes of running around Alice took a left.

"I can smell her scent! This way!" She shouted. We all followed her.

After about 3 minutes we came found Sophia unconscious and drenched and she looked really pale.

"We need to take her to our home!" Emmett said.

"Edward call Carlisle!" Alice shouted as Jasper gently picked up the tiny human.

I took out my mobile and rang Carlisle. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hello Edward, have you found out what is up with Sophia? Is she okay?" Carlisle asked sounding concerned.

"We have found her and she is unconscious, we are taking her back to our house" I said.

"Okay I will be there in 5 minutes!" Carlisle said in a rush and hung up. We all started running at Vampire speed towards our house.

When we got to the house we ran into the living room and Put Sophia on the couch. Then Esme walked in.

"Oh my goodness! What happened to her?" Esme asked rushing to Sophia's side.

"Mama bear we found her like this in the forest" Emmett said.

"She is so pale! Please tell me Carlisle is on his way?" Esme asked just as Sophia started to come around.

* * *

Sophia Pov

I groaned and opened my eyes and I was in a huge living room and I saw all the Cullen's and a beautiful woman who looked very worried.

"Where am I?" I asked sitting up then my head started spinning.

"You are at the Cullen house sweetie, I am Esme" She said.

"Erm Hello" I said holding my head. Suddenly I head the purr of a car engine cut off and then a man that looked a bit like me rushed in.

* * *

**Hi! Thanks a lot for reading, sorry that there is a lot of different Pov's. xoxox**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight only Sophia. :D x**

* * *

I have a witch for a daughter? Chapter 5

Sophia pov

I looked at the man who rushed in. And why does he look like the male version of me? Is this man my father? But how is that possible? He died in the 16oo's.

"Sophia?" The mystery man whispered.

"Okay I am confused! What is going on? and why do I look like this man in front of me?!" I asked freaking out. Rosalie who had been quiet rolled her eyes.

"Wow! She looks just like Carlisle!" Emmett shouted.

"Thank you for your help but I should go" I said. As soon as I stood up everything started to spin. I lost my balance and nearly fell only to have Carlisle catch me.

"Woah! Your not going anywhere, you can't even stand up properly" Carlisle said looking concerned and helping me sit down on the couch.

" How do you know about us?! Your just a human!" Rosalie snarled. I have to tell them what I am but they won't believe me.

"I guess that it is fair that I tell you my secret since I know yours" I said.

"Go on then!" Rosalie shouted. Carlisle didn't look happy at Rosalie's tone.

" Rose please give Sophia a chance to explain" He said.

I took a deep breath " I'm a witch" I whispered. I knew that they could hear what I said because of there hearing.

"Your crazy" Rosalie said.

"I promise what I'm saying is true!" I shouted.

"Could you prove it?" Jasper asked me. I nodded. Bye bye to my little energy I had gained back.

I looked at Emmett and said " Do you mind if I use you to demonstrate? What I'm going to do won't hurt you" only drain my energy I thought. Edward looked confused. Can he read minds or something?

Emmett flexed his arm muscles and said " Sure shortie" I gave him a small smile.

I cleared my mind and raised my hand and used my magic to gently lift Emmett into the air. I heard everyone gasp. I gently raised him higher up so he was close to the ceiling. I groaned as I started to loose my energy. I gently set him back down and I started to feel light headed. I put my head in my hands.

"That was awesome!" Emmett shouted. Carlisle crouched down in front of me.

"Sophia? Sweetie are you okay?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle before she lifted Emmett into the air she was thinking about how her energy was going to drain" Edward said.

"It's one of the bad things about being a Witch" I whispered.

"How old are you?" Edward asked.

"about 300 years old" I said. They all looked at Carlisle and I.

"Tell us your story when you start feeling better" Esme said looking at how pale I was. I weakly nodded.

"I need to take her blood pressure and she should eat and change into some dry clothes" Carlisle said.

"I will prepare some food for you honey" Esme said dancing into the kitchen.

Alice glided towards me and put her arm around my waist and helped me upstairs. When we finally got to her room she dragged me over to a HUGE walk in wardrobe. She opened the wardrobe doors and I saw rows full of designer cloths and some dresses still in plastic bags.

"Wow!" I breathed. Alice grinned. Alice started looking along the many rows and pulled out a dark blue t- shirt and black jeans and a sweater. I slowly changed into the dry clothes.

"Thank you" I said when I was dressed. Alice smiled at me.

"It's okay and you can keep them" She said helping me downstairs.

When we where at the bottom of the stairs Carlisle helped me sit down. As I sat down Esme came in carrying a plate of Cheese sandwiches.

"Thank you" I said to her. Esme grinned.

"Your welcome honey" She said.

I started to eat and oh my goodness! The sandwiches taste AMAZING! Edward then came in carrying a medical bag and he passed it to Carlisle.

"Sophia I need to take your blood pressure" he said putting the cuff on my arm. I nodded.

A few minutes later he had taken my Blood pressure. " It is a little low, I need you to rest" He said looking a bit relieved. He sat next to me.

"So how are alive now?" Emmett asked. Esme shot him a disapproving look.

I sighed and said " I was born in 1662. When I was one years old my father died and my mother was left to raise me. As I was growing I noticed that my mother and I was a bit different from others. When I was ten I got really angry with the fact that I didn't fit in and then the windows smashed" I paused and saw Carlisle looking guilty. "Then when my mother came home from shopping she saw me on the ground unconscious because I used too much energy and then when I was conscious again she explained how we had to keep what we are a secret because we where being hunted and a Witch can be killed in the same as a human unless another Witch or Warlock casts a spell on you when you dying to stay alive forever and makes you immortal then the only things that can kill you are if you get wood from the oldest tree on earth and dip it in poison and stab me or if I use too much magic at once" I said.

I looked at the floor and held back my tears " Then in 1677 when I was fifteen I was out on a night walk when a group of Pastor's cornered me and said that they knew what I was and then stabbed me in the stomach with a piece of wood dipped in poison, they left me their to die" I broke off and wiped away my tears. " When I was minutes away from death my mother found me and said that she didn't want me to die like my father did so she cast the spell that would make me immortal and then she died" I sobbed.

Carlisle looked like he was in pain. "And the idiots didn't even have to dip the wood in poison because at the time anything could kill me and know my mother is dead and it is my fault!" I screamed. I started crying hysterically.

Suddenly I felt someone hugging me. I looked up and saw Carlisle. He was hugging me. I don't know why but I felt protected when I was around him. "Sophia your mother's death isn't your fault, I'm so sorry for not being there for you, I couldn't because I didn't want to hurt you" He said into my hair. Is he my Father?!

"Daddy?" I asked. He nodded and hugged me closer to him.

"I'm so sorry baby girl" He said looking sad.

I pulled out of the hug and looked at him " I don't blame you! It wasn't your fault, you only wanted to protect me" I said gently.

"I promise to protect from now on"He said looking determined.

"AWWWWW!" Alice squealed. I laughed.

Rosalie then stepped in front of me and said " Sophia I am so sorry for treating you like that, I just thought that our family might have been in danger" I slowly got up and hugged her. I was surprised that she hugged me back.

"It's okay Rosie Posie you only wanted to protect your family, I would do the same" I said giving her a new nickname. I heard everyone laugh at her new nickname.

"I am so happy to have a baby sister!" She shouted.

"Wow! Rose likes someone!" Emmett said shocked. Rosie Posie playfully glared at him.

Dad looked really happy and Esme was looking at me with love in her eyes? I think she thinks of me like her daughter already! Yay! "How did you stay in care homes this long without anyone getting suspicious?" Edward asked.

I laughed " what do you think? My magic of course!" Dad looked worried.

"Please tell me that spell isn't draining too much of your energy?" He panicked.

"Relax it isn't a very powerful spell, I still can't control my magic yet" I said thinking back to the weather change.

Alice took my hand and said " What happened today? It was you that changed the weather so dramatically wasn't it?" I nodded.

"I didn't mean to change the weather, I was just upset about something" I muttered. Alice hugged me.

"What made you so upset?" Dad asked me gently.

"There are these girls that like to pick on me and my friend Jen just because we are in care" I whispered. Rosalie looked really mad.

"The nerve of them! Don't they know what you have been through?!" She fumed.

"Rosie Posie it's okay I'm over it" I said softly. Dad looked a bit mad.

"That still gives them no right to treat you like that" He said. I hugged him again.

"Honey will you please move in with us?" Esme asked me. Everyone looked happy. Jasper looked worried.

"Jasper you won't hurt her I promise" Alice said into his ear and then she kissed his cheek.

"I hope not" He said then gave me a small smile.

I looked at all the vampires who I already love and said " I think we should get to know each other before I move in, It's not that I don't want to" Dad smiled at me.

"Sophia I understand I think it is best that we get to know each other" He said. Esme Nodded. I yawned and looked at the time 8:30 pm! Well time does fly. I heard Edward chuckle.

"I will drive you home" Dad said. I nodded.

I hugged everyone goodbye and Dad helped me into his car. He quickly got in and started to drive. When we got to the care home I attacked him with a hug.

"I can't wait to spend more time with you" I said into his chest. He laughed.

"I can't wait to hear about every single one of your interests" he said. I grinned at him and yawned again.

"Please come over every day after school?" He begged. I feel really guilty.

"I'm sorry I have dodge ball practise every Wednesday and friday" I apologized.

"It's okay, maybe I could pick you up after that?" He asked I smiled and nodded. I got out of the car and he kissed my head.

"Good night Baby girl" He said.

"Night Daddy" I said. And then I went inside and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

* * *

**Hi! Thanks a lot for reading! Yay! Carlisle and Sophia have been re- united! :D xox**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Twilight only Sophia :D **

I have a witch for a daughter? Chapter 6

Sophia Pov - The next day-

I was woken up to someone shaking me. I groaned and opened my eyes. I saw Jenny looking worried.

"We're where you?!" She exclaimed. I pulled her onto my bed so she was sitting next to me.

"Listen I need you to promise not to tell anyone what I am going to tell you" I said.

She nodded " I promise Sophia" I smiled at her.

"Well the Cullen's found me and then took me back to their house and it turns out that Carlisle is my farther and they all want to get to know me!" I whispered excitedly. She squealed and hugged me.

"Oh my god! That is amazing! Yay you're not the only one with good news!" She squealed. I pulled out of the hug and smiled at her.

"Ooooh! Tell me!" I shouted. She laughed at my enthusiasm.

"Well a nice couple want to adopt me! I move out on Monday! They are picking me up after school on Monday then taking me to live with them!" She exclaimed. I hugged her again.

"OH MY GOD! THAT IS AMAZING!" I screamed. Suddenly her smile turned into a frown.

" The bad part is that I have to move to new york , I am going to miss you" She said. I am going to really miss her.

"I'm going to miss you too" I said. She got up and my room so I could get ready for school.

I picked out a T-shirt with an owl on and purple jeans. I went into the bathroom and brushed my tea and splashed my face with cold water to wake me up. Then I went downstairs and had breakfast with Jen. We started talking about school and what shops Jen should go to in New york. Then Mike who is the jerk who is around Jen and I's age came over to us.

"Hello Ladies still don't fancy going out of me?" He asked. Stupid Player!

"No!" Jen and I shouted in sync. He has been out with nearly every girl in school! He is the only one who is in care who doesn't get picked on. He isn't even that good-looking.

"Aww why? Who doesn't want to go out with me?" He asked. How stupid can he get?! WE'RE NOT INTERESTED!

"Maybe we don't want to be your girlfriend for the week then get dumped!" I shouted. Jen nodded.

"Well tell me if you change your minds" He said then he winked at us and left.

"What an Ass" Jen said. I laughed and agreed.

We finished eating then started to walk to school. We was talking about what we where going to do at the weekend since it was a friday. Jen told me that she was going to get to know her adoptive parents and I'm not sure what I am going to do.

When we got to school I started to sing " It's Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday!" Jen was laughing so hard that she had tears in her eyes. I looked around and saw the Cullen's looking at me and was laughing as well.

"YOU KNOW YOUR HAPPY ABOUT IT BEING A FRIDAY!" I shouted.

"HELL YEAH!" Emmet boomed. I laughed. Then the bell went signaling lesson time.

The lessons where boring as usual and when it was lunch time I had quite a bit of homework. Jen and I went into the dinner line. I got a chicken salad and Pepsi. We went to sit at our table when Alice and Rosie Posie came over to us.

"Sit with us!" Alice insisted. While Rosie Posie grabbed my tray of food. I looked at Jen and smiled.

"Okay!" Jen and I said at the same time. Alice took my hand lead me to their table.

"Hey Munchkin!" Emmett shouted as I sat down next Rosalie. Jen sat next to me.

"Hi everyone this is Jen!" I introduced. She waved at them.

"Hi" They chorused.

"And Em I'm not a Munchkin!" I shouted. Everyone laughed.

"Yeah you are, what are you 4 foot nothing?" He asked. I playfully glared at him.

"It's not my fault that your freakishly tall" I said.

"And Sophie is like 4 foot 8" Alice said defending me.

"Thank you Ali cat!" I said. Alice winked at me. Jen was laughing at me. I grinned at her. Then Emmett looked at Alice. But Jasper put his arm around her.

"'Dont even think of picking on Alice, You'll have me to deal with" He said. I watched as Emmett back off. Hahaha! Victory! Thank you Jasper I thought. Edward laughed. Yep I think that he is defiantly a mind reader or something.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him nod. OH MY GOD! HE IS! That is So cool! I guess that the stories where they say that some vampires has special abilitys is true! I started to think about all the different powers that a vampire could have. I was eating at the same time.

"Hey Sophie do you have dodge ball practise tonight?" Jen asked. I nodded.

"Are you any good?" Jasper asked.

"I'm an okay player" I said. Jen looked at me like I was crazy.

"An okay player? You mean amazing!" Jen said. I blushed.

"Any good at baseball?" Emmett asked.

"I like most sports" I said. Emmett high fived me.

"YES!" He said. I laughed.

For the rest of lunch we all just sat there and talked. When the bell went Jen and I said bye to everyone and headed to history. Why don't I ever ditch history? Oh yeah, it's because I don't have the guts! After a very boring hour of History it was time for PE. Whoo! One of the best lessons ever in my opinion.

When I was ready for PE we where doing badminton. I paired up with Jen and we started to have a tournament. It was so much fun and we couldn't stop laughing. In the end Coach Clapp had to tell us to sit out for a few minutes to calm down. When we had calmed down we started to play again. By the end of the lesson I was winning by one point. The points where 9:8. It was a very close match. Jen went to get changed so she could go home while I sat in the gym waiting for the rest of the dodge ball team.

After ten minutes of waiting to the rest of the team arrived and it was time for practise.

* * *

- **A hour later- **

I walked out of the changing rooms in my normal clothes. At practise I found out that out next game was on Wednesday. I was excited because it was my first game but I was also a little sad because Jenny isn't going to be there. When I got outside the school grounds I saw my Farther leaning against his car.

"Dad!" I shouted. I ran over to him and hugged him. He hugged me back and took my book bag from me and put it in the back of the car.

" Hello Sophia, how was practise?" He asked.

"It was okay I have my first game on Wednesday" I said getting into the passenger seat of the car. He started the engine and we started to head to his house.

" Really? What time?" He said taking his eyes off the road.

" 6pm till 7pm" I said a little nervous about Dad not having his eyes on the road.

"We will all be there" He said.

"You don't want to if you don't to" I said.

"I am not missing my daughters game" He said. I smiled. It feels good to know someone who cares about me is coming to the game.

"But won't you miss work?" I asked hoping he wasn't going to loose his job.

"I hardly ever get off early" He said. I nodded. Then we pulled up outside his house.

I got out of the car and grabbed my book bag and headed inside. As soon as I got inside I ammediately hugged by Esme.

"How are you?" She asked me. I smiled and hugged her back.

"I'm good thanks, how about you?" I asked.

"I'm good thank you" She said smiling at me fondly.

Dad, Esme and I sat down on the couch and talked about the up coming game. Dad sounded so proud and Esme was excited to see the game and was talking about how she was going to bake some cakes for the game for refreshments.

Suddenly Emmett and Rosalie ran into the room.

"MUNCHKIN!" Emmett shouted and ran over to me and picked me up and spun me around. I started laughing.

"Nice to see you too Emmy" I said as he put me down. I hugged Rose as Alice,Jasper and Edward came in.

"Hey Eddie! Keep out of my head!" I shouted at him. Everyone apart from Edward looked confused about how I knew about his power.

"I guessed!" I said. They nodded.

They explained what special abilities they had. I found out that Alice could see the future, Jasper could change how people felt and could calm someone down if they are angry, Edward could read minds, Emmett was really strong for a vampire , Rosalie had Enhanced beauty, Esme had the ability to love and Dad had Exceptional self-control and this helps him with his job as a doctor.

"That is so cool!" I shouted. They all laughed.

"What should we do?" Rosalie asked. I then got an idea.

"HOME WORK PARTY!" I shouted. Emmett groaned.

"We could help each other!" I protested.

"I think it is a great idea" Esme said. I jumped up and down clapping.

"YAY!" I screamed. I took all my home work out of the book bag. Everyone got there home work and we all sat in a circle.

When Emmett seen my pile he said " Jeez! Are they trying to kill you?"

"Wait! They don't give you all this home work?!" I asked. The shook there head. No! That is so unfair!

I sighed and started to do my home work. It took 3 hours to finish my home work pile and it took the others seconds but they all sat with me helping me. Esme made me some pizza and let me tell you that for a vampire she is an amazing cook!

For the rest of the night we all just watched some Dvd's. We watched all the toy story films and I cried at the end of the third toy story film. Emmett laughed at this and called me a cry baby so I threw a pillow at him and it hit him in the face and dad told him that he deserved it! Whooo! Dad is on my side!

When it was 10pm it was time for me to go.

"Bye thank you for having me, I had a lot of fun!" I said hugging everyone. Suddenly Dad looked nervous.

"Sophie will you spend the day with me tomorrow so we can get to know each other more?" He asked. I grinned and hugged him.

"OKAY!" I shouted. Everyone laughed.

"Then can we steal Sophia for the day on sunday?!" Alice begged Dad. He laughed and nodded.

"But don't break her!" He playfully warned. Rosalie,Alice and Esme squealed and all hugged me.

"Group hug!" I shouted and we all hugged.

When we had all finished hugging Dad took me home and when I got in I ran to Jen's room and told her about everything that had happened and she told me that she was also spending the weekend with her soon to be parents. I also told her to wake me up at 8 am to help me pick out an outfit since Dad is picking me up at 10 am.

When Jen and I had finished talking I went into my room and got ready for bed. The last thought I had before sleep over took me was what daddy, daughter day would be like.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :D xox**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Twilight only Sophia :D **

I have a witch for a daughter? Chapter 7

Sophia pov

I woke up to someone jumping on my bed. I opened my eyes and saw Jenny.

"Morning Jen" I yawned. She pulled my blanket off me.

"Do you know what day it is today?" Jenn asked me.

"Erm Saturday?" I asked. She groaned and pulled me out of bed.

"Wrong! It is Daddy daughter day!" She shouted. Oh yeah! I can't wait!

"YAY! Lets pick out an outfit!" I said. She nodded.

We went to my wardrobe and went through all the different possibilities. Jen wanted me to wear a dress but I don't want to since it is cold outside. I tried on 5 different outfits but they didn't seem to fit the occasion. Then I saw what I was going to wear. It was a white shirt that said ' Free hugs' and red jeans and white vans.

"I know! You could also wear your leather jacket!" Jen said throwing me the jacket.

"Thanks" I said putting it on.

I grabbed my mobile before leaving my room. We headed downstairs to get some breakfast. I had some cereal. When I had finished it was 9:55 am. I told Jen that I was going to wait outside for my Dad.

When I got outside I saw that my Dad was already there. I ran over to the car and got in.

"Wow your early!" I said hugging him. He smiled at me.

" I couldn't wait any longer" He said starting to drive.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I was thinking that we could to a park I know and get to know each other there" He said. I nodded. It sounded perfect.

For the rest of the drive he asked me all of my hobbies. His face lit up when I said that I enjoyed reading and he said that I can borrow any of his books any time I want. We discussed who are favourite authors where. I found out that we had a lot in common.

When we got to the park we started to walk. "So what happened to after you were turned into a Vampire if you don't mind me asking" I said as I sat under a tree.

"I don't mind, but it will take a while to explain" He said sitting next to me.

"I want to get to know you" I said. He nodded.

"One night when you we're one years old I lead a group of Pastor's on a Vampire hunt ans surprisingly we found one. He attacked me and because he was so thirsty he thought that he had killed me and went after the other Pastor's, I dragged myself into a potato cellar and hid myself in potato peelings and tried to stop myself from screaming from the pain" He said.

"How bad was the pain?" I asked.

"It was excruciating, after three days of the pain I opened my eyes and I realised what I was and that I couldn't go back home because I didn't want to hurt you or your mother, I also knew what your grandfather would do me if he found out what I was so I left and tried to find a way to kill myself" He said.

"YOU WHAT?!" I interrupted.

"It obviously didn't work, I tried jumping from great heights, drowning and Starving myself. I hated what I had become so I got as far away from humans as I could. One night when I was hiding in a cave I came across a herd of deer. Unable to control myself I drank from the deer's. When I wasn't thirsty anymore I found that I didn't have to feed off human's instead animals" He told me.

"Oh is that why everyone's eyes are golden?" I asked. He nodded.

" When I had my thirst under control enough to be around humans I started to check up on you every couple of months. I watched as your mother raised you and how beautiful you got every time I checked up on you, I hated that I couldn't be in your life, As you go older I worried about you getting a boy friend and how if he hurt you he wouldn't live to see the next day" He said.

"I can't imagine you hurting someone" I said surprised.

"I would do everything in my power to stop you from getting hurt" He said. I smiled.

"When you turned fifteen and I found out that you had died It felt like my heart had been shatted into tiny pieces, I felt like I had failed you as a farther because I couldn't protect you" His voice broke at the end and he looked like he was in pain.

"Daddy you never failed me! You stayed away from me for my own saftey" I said hugging him.

"It's still my fault" He said. Is it just me or does my farther like to take the blame for everything?

"No it isn't, I should have hid my Magic better, Now what happened next?" I asked.

He sighed and carried on with his story " for the next two centuries I perfected my thirst and at night time I studied medicine as a result I became a doctor and the scent of human blood no longer effected me I was very lonely" He paused to look around then said " When I was studying in Italy I came across the Volturi" He said. Who the heck where the Volturi?

"Who?" I asked.

"The Volturi are a powerful coven of vampires who are like royalty to Vampires, they set our laws" He said.

I laughed "Vampires have laws?" I asked. He nodded.

"Three, The first Law is not to create too many vampires so our existence can stay a secret, Not to kill to many humans and the most important one is to Keep our existence a secret" He explained.

Oh them laws make sense. But they sound like a bunch of power-hungry jerks. He explained how each member of the Voltori had a special power Aro who was the leader could read minds, Marcus who could see the emotional ties between people, Cauis who had no special abiltys I think he is just there to scare people, Jane could burn people,Alec could cut people's senses off, Felix who is stronger than Emmett, Demetri who could track people, Hedi who could attract people so she can get food for everyone, Afton who can turn invisible and the wives.

"I stayed with the Volturi for two decades until I left to become a doctor" Dad started to smile "In 1911 I met Esme for the first time and fixed her broken leg, then in 1918 I turned Edward into a Vampire because he was dying from Spanish influenza, In 1921 I turned Esme into a vampire because she was dying" He said. He paused to look at me and I was still paying lots of attention.

" I then turned Rose and soon after Emmett" He said.

"Awww they are a cute couple! Speaking of cute couples are Alice and Jasper dating?" I asked. He laughed.

"Yeah they are married and Alice and Jasper found us and joined our family" He said.

"Yay your no longer lonely!" I shouted. He grinned and nodded. Talk about a busy life I thought.

"Tell me everything that has happened in your life" He demanded. I laughed. This is going to take a while.

I took a deep breath and started the story of my life." When I was turned into an immortal witch I started to travel around england in hope to find somewhere to live eventually I found a care home to live in, it was then that I first put a spell on my files so I could change my name, age and date of birth" I explained.

"And that is why people don't get suspicious" He said.

I looked at my feet " Then in 1750 I went to a new care home and I could sense that someone with magic was around so I started to do some digging on the people living there, not long after I had arrived at my new care home I found out who had magic and met the Warlock, his name was Joshua" I broke off to look at Dad and was listening closely.

" Joshua was fifteen when I first arrived. When I fist met him he had no idea about what he was so we started to help each other learn magic. A couple of months into our friendship we started to date and I trusted him with all my secrets and I told him about how I was an immortal witch, we loved each other, at least I thought we did" I held back my tears as I carried on " When Josh turned seventeen our relationship was still going stong but I began to notice that he had been acting odd and he had been going out late at night and returning to his home early hours in the morning" I whispered. Dad put his arm around my shoulders.

"What happened after that?" He asked.

I took a calming breath and continued " Then one night when I was waiting at his home wanting answers and I accidentally knocked over the book he was reading and as I bent down to pick it up I opened it to see what it was and I found out that it was a spell book on dark magic and the page I had open was about how to drain a Witches powers and he had my name on a scrap of paper" I said wiping away a tear that had rolled down my cheek.

Dad looked a bit angry " What happens if a Witch losses her powers?" I laughed humourously.

"If a Witch losses her powers she will die, anyway when I put the book down I found his journal and found out that he wanted to be Immortal and that he wanted to take over the world, to take over the world he wanted to make human's slaves and to torture them for 'fun' and he wanted to kill all vampires, I obviously disagreed with him so when he got back home I confronted him and demanded to know why he was doing this" I paused to think about how to tell him the rest of the story.

"When I demanded to know why he was doing this he said that he was using me all along for my help and that he never loved me he told me that he needed my magic so he can the most powerful Warlock in the world and then he needed to force a Witch or Warlock into making him Immortal, and he said that after that he wanted to torture humans and kill Vampires thinking that those with Magic where Superior to those without, Then I asked him why he was sneaking around and he told me that he already had some people on his side to take over the world" I sobbed.

"He used you? and how could someone want to do that to a Human?" He asked sounding half angry and half appalled. I shrugged.

"Then I told him that the good Witch's and Warlocks would go to war with him and his followers and then he said that the Dark side will always win and then he attacked me, I quickly put up a protective barrier around myself and he kept on trying to break through my barrier but he failed, his attempts kept getting weaker and eventually he teleported away and said that he will succeed and will get his revenge on me" I said.

"Is he still out there?" Dad said looking around as if Joshua was in the park.

"I have no idea but if he did succeed in becoming Immortal then I fear about what he could do with the amount of power he has" I warned.

"He will never touch you,I wont let him" Dad said with a determined glint in his eyes. I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you Daddy" I said.

"Your welcome Sophie bear" He said. I smiled at my new nick name.

He asked me what I did after that and I told him that I just went from care home to care home getting very lonely and to pass the time I would just play sports. I told him that I stopped practising magic as much as I used to because I didn't want to use it for evil. I told him that nothing had really happened after that until I met Dad and the rest of his family.

Suddenly my stomach started to rumble and I looked at my watch and saw that it was 12:30 pm and I realised that we had been talking for a couple of hours.

"Do you want to go to Seattle and I can buy you some Lunch?" He asked. I nodded.

We walked back to the car and when we got to the car Dad started to drive. On the way to Seatle we just talked about what our Favourite films was and what I wanted to do in the future. He laughed when I told him that my least favourite lesson in school was History. After 30 minutes of driving filled with laughter we arrived at a nice restaurant.

Dad got us a nice table and gave me a menu so I could pick some food. I picked out Lasagna and a coke then when the waitress came over to take my order she tried to flirt with my Farther. It was gross. When my food came out 15 minutes later I started to eat. It was so yummy!

When I had finished eating Dad payed the bill and then when we got outside it was snowing! I love the snow! I giggled.

"I love the snow!" I shouted. Dad laughed. I started to spin around in the snow.

Suddenly I felt some snow hit the back of my head. I turned around and saw Dad looking innocent.

"Hey!" I shouted and I threw some snow at Dad and hit him in the middle of the face.

"I am hurt Dear daughter! You would do this to your own farther!" He said dramatically. I laughed again and nodded.

"Then It is war!" He shouted.

We dove onto the ground and started to fire snow balls at each other. When Dad's back was turned I jumped onto his back then he fell onto the snow acting as if I weighted a lot. People where looking at us like we where crazy because I think we looked like we where rolling in the snow. Then Dad took me off his back and buried me into the snow.

"DAD!" I shouted. He laughed.

"What?" He asked acting like he did nothing wrong.

"I'm all wet!" I laughed.

He helped me up and then we went back to the car and he turned the heater up on full blast. He asked me what I wanted to do so I asked him if we could go back to his and see the rest of family. He agreed and started to drive to the Cullen house. I started to think about what we where all going to do once I got there.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Part two to this chapter will be up soon. And Sophia will probably meet Jacob during the first twilight book :D xxx **


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Twilight only my OC's :D**

I have a witch for a daughter? chapter 8

Sophia Pov

When we had arrived at the Cullen home the ground was covered in a white blanket of snow. We got out of the car and walked inside. When we entered I was greeted with hugs from Esme, Alice and Rosalie. Esme went over to Dad and kissed his cheek. They are such a great couple! I looked around and I saw Edward sitting perched on his Piano stool and Jasper and Emmett where on the PS3 on some shooting game.

"How are you dear?" Esme asked me. Alice and Rosie sat me down in between them.

"I'm good thank you, how about you?" I asked. Esme grinned at me and sat beside my farther.

"Good" She said.

"What did you both do today?" Rose wondered. "Yeah you wasn't gone long" Alice chipped in.

I laughed at their eagerness " Daddy took us to a park and we talked about each others past and then he took me out for dinner and when we got back outside it was snowing and then somebody" I pointed at my dad " Started a snowball fight!" I exclaimed. Dad yet again pretended to be innocent.

"But Sophie-bear you where an open target!" He argued. I pulled my tounge out at him. I could hear everyone laughing at the way we where reacting. I got up and sat on the floor by Emmett and Jasper's feet.

"What are you playing?" I asked as Emmett shot at a zombie.

"Call of Duty, the zombie version" Jasper answered not looking away from the screen. I watched as they got game over. Emmett threw the controller into the corner while Jasper cursed.

"Emmett mind your temper and Jasper no swearing" Esme scolded them. I noticed that she was trying not to smile. Then they apologised to her.

" So can I play?" I asked. Emmett and Jasper Laughed. What's so funny? Do they think that just because I'm a girl I will get killed easily?

"Try not to die munchkin" Emmett said handing me a spare remote control.

Jasper explained the rules. The aim of the game is to score points by killing zombies and surviving can use points to repair barricades, buy weapons and open up new areas.

"Lets do this" I said.

Jasper started the game and we started to work as a team to kill all the zombies. We flew through the first ten rounds then things started to get a bit harder. We used the money we had saved in the earlier rounds and brought better weapons. I brought a ray gun, Emmett brought the monkey bomb and Jasper brought thunder gun. We where on a roll we where killing zombies left right and center.

"Jasper watch out! There is a zombie coming at you from your left!" I warned as I shot a zombie that was trying to kill me.

Suddenly I was surrounded by zombies. Oh no! I don't want to die! Suddenly there was an explosion. It was Emmett with his Monkey bombs!

"Thanks Emmett!" I shouted.

"No problem!" He shouted.

We proceeded on through the rounds. By round 30 we where starting to struggle. I don't think we can get much further into the game, there are too many Zombies. Then to confirm my thoughts we got taken out by a mob of zombies.

"NO!" We screamed in sync. Everyone apart from us where laughing. I playfully glared at them.

"Oh no, Carlisle I think that not only has a computer game corrupted Emmett and Jasper's minds but now it has also taken Sophie's mind!" Esme said.

"I will never let a computer game take over my daughter's mind!" Carlisle said. I laughed.

"So can you please tell us about your past?" Rose requested. I nodded.

I told them about what happened to me after I got turn Immortal and how I started to travel around England in hope of finding somewhere to live and when I eventually found a care home to live in. I told them that was when I first put a spell on my files so I could change my age, name and date of birth that way nobody would get suspicious.

I told them that in 1750 when I went to a new care home I could sense that someone who had magic was around. I said that I started to do some digging about the people living in the care home ,not long after I had arrived at my new care home I found out who had magic and met the Warlock, his name was Joshua. I explained that Joshua was fifteen when I first arrived. When I fist met him he had no idea about what he was so we started to help each other learn magic. A couple of months into our friendship we started to date and I trusted him with all my secrets and I told him about how I was an immortal witch, we loved each other, at least how I thought we did. I told them that when Josh turned seventeen our relationship was still going stong but I began to notice that he had been acting odd and he had been going out late at night and returning to his home early hours in the morning.

"I can't believe Josh would do that to you!" Edward shouted obviously seeing my thoughts.

"What did he do to our little Munchkin?" Emmett demanded.

"He used her!" He answered. Rose hissed and Esme hugged me and Emmett looked like he wanted to kill.

"I'm so sorry sweetie" Esme said. I sighed.

"That's not even the worst part!" Dad said. Everyone was now looking at me.

"one night when I was waiting at his home wanting answers and I accidentally knocked over the book he was reading and as I bent down to pick it up I opened it to see what it was and I found out that it was a spell book on dark magic and the page I had open was about how to drain a Witches powers and he had my name on a scrap of paper" I paused to look at everyone and saw that Esme looked shocked and everyone else looked outraged.

" If a Witch losses her powers she will die, anyway when I put the book down I found his journal and found out that he wanted to be Immortal and that he wanted to take over the world, to take over the world he wanted to make human's slaves and to torture them for 'fun' and he wanted to kill all vampires, I obviously disagreed with him so when he got back home I confronted him and demanded to know why he was doing this" I explained.

"Did he hurt you?" Esme asked looking concerned.

"He better not have!" Alice shouted. Jasper put his arm around her to calm her down. I saw everyone calm down thanks to Jasper's gift.

"When I demanded to know why he was doing this he said that he was using me all along for my help and that he never loved me he told me that he needed my magic so he can the most powerful Warlock in the world and then he needed to force a Witch or Warlock into making him Immortal, and he said that after that he wanted to torture humans and kill Vampires thinking that those with Magic where Superior to those without, Then I asked him why he was sneaking around and he told me that he already had some people on his side to take over the world" I explained. They all looked repulsed by what Joshua wanted to do.

"How can someone want to do that?" Edward asked appalled.

" Well he is sick in the head" I said. My dad nodded agreeing with me.

"What happened then?" Jasper asked sitting Alice on his lap.

"I told him that the good Witch's and Warlocks would go to war with him and his followers and then he said that the Dark side will always win and then he attacked me, I quickly put up a protective barrier around myself and he kept on trying to break through my barrier but he failed, his attempts kept getting weaker and eventually he teleported away and said that he will succeed and will get his revenge on me" I explained.

Suddenly Emmett shouted " Like hell he is going to get revenge on you!" I smiled at him.

"He's right , he has to get through us to get to you" Alice said.

"We don't even know if he is alive" Edward pointed out.

"If he is alive then I don't want to think about what he could be planning" I said.

We then went onto talking about happier things. Alice, Rose and Esme said that they want to take me shopping in seattle tomorrow for half of the day then Emmett, Jasper, Edward and my dad want us to spend the other half of the day doing sports!

"What should we do?" I asked.

"Can you show us some of your magic?" Alice asked bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Nothing too powerful" My dad Warned. I nodded.

"I won't do the incarnations because they are too powerful and I haven't got the power to perform them yet" I said. They nodded.

I smirked. I had a plan. Edward laughed as he had obviously read my mind. The others looked confused. I raised my hand and positioned it opposite Emmett's head.

"Carlisle what is your daughter doing?" Emmett asked looking a bit nervous. My dad shrugged.

I could feel the magic coming out of my hand and made it go onto Emmett's hair. Suddenly I turned his hair bright pink. Everyone started laughing.

"What did she do?" He boomed. I laughed even harder.

"Carlisle what did your evil munchkin do to me?" He panicked.

"Look in the mirror" Alice said in between her laughter.

He ran over to the mirror at vampire speed and when he saw his reflection he growled and spun around so he was facing me.

"Turn my hair back to normal!"He growled. I shook my head. Nope this is too entertaining.

"Make me" I laughed. He stormed over to me and picked me up.

"Listen hear munchkin turn my hair back to normal or I will tickle you" He threatened.

"Daddy! Emmett is threatening me!" I whined squirming in his arms.

Then my dad walked over to Emmett " Try not to break my Sophie-bear" He said then walked back to Esme and put his arms around her waist.

"Hey Emmett the hair suits you" Jasper shouted. Emmett gave Jasper a death glare. Wow if looks could kill.

Emmett suddenly started to tickle my sides. I started laughing hysterically.

"H-e-l-p!" I struggled to say in between laughing. They all stood still watching. Traitors!

"Maybe you should turn his hair back " Alice suggested. I nodded.

" promise?" he asked. I nodded again. He stopped tickling me and put me back on the ground.

I raised my hand to his head again and turned it back to its natural colour.

"That was so cool!" Alice squealed. I laughed and nodded.

Then we all sat down and started to talk about what DVD we could watch. The DVD we watched was Spongebob squarepants the movie! I love that cartoon! Halfway through the movie Esme went into the kitchen and made me some fish fingers and chips. They where delicious! When the movie ended it was getting late.

"I best get her back to the care home" Dad said.

"remember to wake up early! Rose, Esme and I are picking you up for 9am so we can get to Seattle early!" Alice reminded me.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" I squealed.

"Neither can we" Everyone said. I laughed and gave everyone a hug goodbye and dad then took me 'home'. The care home didn't feel like my 'home' at all but when I spent time at the Cullen house I felt like it was a place that I could start calling my home.

When dad had pulled the car up outside the care home I turned to him.

"Thank you for taking me out today, I had a lot of fun" I said. He smiled at me.

"Me too , I can't wait to spend more time with you" He said. I grinned and hugged him.

"Night daddy" I said and walked into the care home.

* * *

Carlisle Pov

I watched as Sophia walked inside the care home. Everytime Sophia called me 'daddy' it felt like my heart could start beating again. On the drive back home all I could think about how great today went. I enjoyed learning all about her past but I wasn't happy to hear about Joshua using my daughter and threataning her. If he is still out there somewhere I will do whatever it takes to protect her and the rest of my family. I like the way she fits in perfectly with the rest of the family. She is already like a little sister to the rest of my children. And Esme already thinks as Sophia as another daughter. Esme loves cooking for Sophia because it means she gets to look after her more than what our other children need.

We all can't till Sophia moves in with us. Alice, Rosalie and Esme have already started to design her room. And Emmett, Jasper and Edward want to have a nerf gun fight with her.

When I got inside the house I was greeted by my beautiful wife. I pulled her into a hug.

"I want Sophia to live with us" Esme said.

"I do too love" I said into her hair.

"Do you think that she will love like a mother?" Esme asked.

"Of course! I think that she loves you already!" I said thinking about how anyone could not love Esme. Esme smiled and the we sat together on the couch and just talked. Alice and Jasper where in there room talking and Rosalie and Emmett where out hunting.

Nobody could wait untill tomorrow to see Sophia tomorrow and we where even more excited about when she will finally move in with us.

* * *

**Hi thank you so much for reading. I need your help on something. I don't know what language to do Sophia's spells in. Should I do them in Latin or Italian? If you have any other suggestions I am happy to hear them. Please Review to tell me :D xoxoxoxoxox**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for reviewing! I am going to do Sophia's spell's in Galician the english translation will be in brackets. :D And I don't own Twilight! Only my Oc's. **

I have a witch for a daughter? Chapter 9

Sophia Pov.

I woke up to my annoying alarm clock going off. I set it for 8:0 am so I had an hour to get ready. I grabbed some clean clothes and a towel and went into the bathroom. It was a sunday so I had no worries of anyone being in there yet. I got a shower and brushed my teeth and done my hair. I left my hair down so the curls flowed down to my waist. I was wearing a purple t-shirt with black leggings. When I was dressed and I had dried my hair I went into my room and took off the loose floor boars and grabbed my backpack and put my spell books inside. Maybe I could practise some spells while with the Cullen's. I put the floor board back in place and left my room.

I headed into the kitchen and picked up a cereal bar and ate it in 3 bites. I looked at the time and it was 8:57 am. I best head outside. When I got outside it was warmer than yesterday and all the snow was gone. This was a good thing because then in the afternoon when it was my time with the boys we could do sports outside. When it was 9 am my Dad's Mercedes came zooming around the corner. Wow they are right on time. They parked the car in front of me and the back door opened.

"Get in!" Alice shouted. I got in and sat next to a very excited Alice. I saw that Esme and Rosie was in the front.

"Hello did you sleep well?" Esme asked as she started to drive.

"I did thank you" I said. I looked outside and saw that everything was a blur of green. How the hell wasn't we crashing?!

"Not that I dont trust you guys but how haven't we crashed yet?" I asked trying to keep my cool. They laughed.

"You think this is fast? Carlisle is the worst when it comes to speeding!" Rosie said. Huh? Yesterday he wasn't driving this fast.

Esme looked at my confused face and said " He mustn't have wanted to scare you" Then she started to look concerned and slowed down " I'm not scaring you am I? Oh my gosh sweetie I am so sorry!" She apologised.

"Esme you're not scaring me, I was just wondering how we havent crashed or been given a ticket" I explained. I watched as Esme relaxed. Alice and Rosalie laughed.

"We haven't been given a ticket because I would have seen it and we would hear the police coming" Alice said.

"And as for the whole we could crash fantasy you have going on in your head we have great eye sight so you are safe" Rosalie re assured me. Oh yeah I always forget that they are vampires because they act so human.

For the whole drive we just talked about what shops we wanted to go to. Alice was delighted to find out that I loved to shop. When we arrived at the shopping centre in Seattle Alice turned to me.

"Your not paying for anything brought for you!" Alice said.

"Bu-" I was about to say but Rosalie cut me off.

"No but's!" She said. We all got out and I grabbed hold of Esme's hand and then we started to head out of the car park and into the shopping Center.

We went into many different clothes shops including Debenhams. I got 5 new dresses that all cost £80 each, a couple of skirts, some tops and 5 new pairs of high heels. And they wouldn't let me pay for anything! They even got me accessories to go with each outfit! Rose got a few more dresses than me and Esme got some new blouse's. And Alice was being Alice and nearly brought the whole shop. Esme had to stop Alice from using too much money because the manager of one of the shops kept on looking at us.

By the end of our shopping spree we all had our hands full of bags and they where all taking me to a restaurant for some lunch. I was having a chicken roast dinner and drinking some coke when Esme said " We want to tell you how we became vampires"

" You don't have to" I said sensing that their stories wasn't going to be happy.

"We want to, you are part of this family now" Esme said while Alice and Rose nodded.

Esme went first " I was born in 1895 and I grew up on a farm on the outskirts of Columbus, Ohio. I had a happy childhood and when I was sixteen I met your farther for the first time because I fell out of a tree and broke my leg" She was smiling a bit " When I first saw your farther I thought that he was an angel and I loved how kind and how much he cared for his patients even after I left the hospital and got married I never forgot Carlisle" Esme started to look sad " Then in 1921 I got pregnant and had a beautiful baby boy only to have him die two days later from lung fever" Esme took a deep breath and continued " I couldn't bear the fact that my baby boy had died so I jumped off a cliff in an attempt of suicide and then when someone found me and took me to a hospital they didn't bother to try and save me they just took me to the morgue and then your farther found me when my heart was still beating faintly so he turned me into a vampire and taught me his and Edwards way of living" She finished her story.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry I had no idea" I whispered wishing that Esme still had her baby boy.

"It's okay I will always love my baby boy but I have a family that I love with all my heart" Esme said smiling lovingly at all of us.

Then Rosalie went next " I was born 1915 in Rochester, New York and I had the perfect life I had loving parents who took pride in my looks and I had a farther that liked to buy me pretty dress' , the way that people treated made me vain and I liked that my friends envied me and that I had some attention from men when I walked past in result to this I was shallow." She paused and had a look of hatred in her golden eyes " Then one day I went to my farther's work to deliver the lunch he had forgotten I gained the attention of one of the most eligible bachelor in town Royce king ll and we started to court"

Rose then let out a bitter laugh " Then on the last night of my human life I was engaged to Royce and I was on my way home from a friends house when I came across him and his friends who where drunk, they called me over and then Royce started to talk about how nice I looked and then they raped me, they left me in the street to die but Carlisle smelt my blood and turned me into a vampire, when I was a vampire I got my revenge on Royce and his friends and killed all of them and I saved Royce till last so he knew I was coming, two years later I found Emmett about to get mauled by a bear and I saw something in Emmett that I loved so I took him to Carlisle and begged him to change him" Rose explained.

"I'm sorry Rosie posie" I said and gave her a hug.

Then Alice said looking really upset " I don't remember any of my human life only waking up as a vampire, I will never know what happened in my human life" Then before any of us could comfort her she ran out of the restaurant.

"We have to follow her" I said getting really worried about Alice.

I helped Rose and Esme collect all the shopping bags and Esme quickly payed the bill and we ran back to the car park. When we got back to the car I jumped into the backseat and Rose and Esme sat at the front. Esme quickly started to drive and we where driving faster than earlier.

"Alice's scent leads back to the house" Rosalie told Esme. Esme started to head in the direction of the house. Within 10 minutes of insanely fast driving and being worried about Alice we where back at the house.

I jumped out of the car and ran inside and saw Alice and Jasper hugging and Jasper was whispering comforting words into her spiky hair.

"Ali-cat I will do everything I can to help you find some information about your human life" I said walking over to her. She looked out of Jasper's chest.

"How? I mean I know nothing about it" Alice said looking miserable.

"Oh darlin" Jasper said kissing her head.

I thought for a second and saw Edward shake his head in my direction. Whatever Edward it is my choice I thought to him. " Maybe there is a spell in one of my spell books that could help?" I offered. I heard everyone gasp.

"But that could be dangerous!" My dad said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Your point?" I asked " Look you guys are like family to me already and I want to help Alice" I demanded. Alice looked surprised.

She got out of jasper's arms and gave me a hug " Sophie Carlisle's right, it's to dangerous". No it isn't I thought. My dad shot me a look of concern.

"Sophia please think about this, it is too dangerous because your magic needs energy to work efficiently" My dad said. I want to do this though!

Then Edward joined in " Sophia if you use too much magic at once it will kill you"

I sighed " Gee thanks for the vote of confidence and I will start to practise some small spells before I move onto the more draining spells" Nobody looked happy about my decision.

My dad sighed and walked closer to me " I will only allow this if I am with you when you do the spells" He said in a tone full of authority. A tone I wasn't used to. I nodded.

Rosalie came over to me with Emmett in tow " No way! You could die if something goes wrong" Emmett looked serious for once.

"Listen munchkin I don't like the sound of this" Emmett said. I looked at Esme and she was agreeing with everyone else in the family.

" Sophie thank you for suggesting this but it's not worth it, it's all in the past" Alice reasoned. Yeah but it means something to you so it means something to me. I thought.

Then I turned to Jasper the only one who was considering letting me do this. "you love her right? then it's worth me doing this so she can remember" He smiled at me and nodded. I grinned at him.

"Looks like I am doing this" I said and went into my book bag and grabbed all of my spell books.

I sat in the middle of the floor and flicked to the front of one of my spell books. Everyone sat around me so they could see what I was doing. I found the easiest incarnation and said it. "lume" **(Fire) **I could feel all my magic running through my veins and suddenly a ball of fire was on the palm of my hand.

I heard everyone gasp. I then closed my palm and then the fire ball disappeared. I then found a more draining spell and said "auga **(Water)** and then I was holding a ball of water. I then started to move the water and I splashed Emmett in the face.

"Hey!" He shouted. I laughed and he playfully glared at me.

"That is so cool!" Alice shouted bouncing up and down on the floor. Jasper put his arm around her.

"Will you try something else?" Rose asked. I nodded.

I turned a couple more pages and found a harder incarnation " Levitar todos os obxectos" **( Levitate all objects) **I lifted up all the furniture in the living room and they where all floating in mid-air. I could feel my energy draining so I slowly placed the furniture down in the right places. Everything started to spin.

"Sophia how much energy did you use?" My dad asked going into doctor mode.

"I only used a little bit" I said.

He picked me up and placed me on the couch. Esme ran out of the room and then seconds later she came back in with a coke.

"Drink this" She said looking concerned. I took the glass of coke off her and started to drink it.

"What do we do know?" Emmett asked leaning against the back of the couch.

"Can I learn some more about your past?" I asked Emmett, Jasper and Edward. They nodded.

Emmett started his story " My human name was Emmet McCarty and I was born in 1915 in Gatlinburg, Tennessee. I had two older brothers and a younger sister, In 1935 I was mauled by a bear and while Rosalie was out hunting she found me, When I first saw her I thought that she was an angel then she picked me up and took me to Carlisle and he changed me into a vampire" Emmett started to smile " Then during my vampire life I fell madly in love with her and we got married"

I grinned at Rosalie and Emmett "Awww!" I shouted. They laughed and gazed lovingly into each others eyes.

"Tell Sophie about your life Jazz" Alice said. I looked at Jasper and waited for him to tell me his story.

" My name was Jasper Whitlock and I was born in 1844 in Houston, Texas. Before I turned seventeen I joined the Confederate Army in Texas, I was the youngest major in the army and I quickly went up the ranks and when I had finished escorting the women and children to safety I found three beautiful women who turned out to be vampires" His eyes started to darken as he carried on " The leader Maria and her friends Lucy and Nettie turned me into a vampire. Maria used me and others to create a army of new vampires so she could claim control of other countries and take the blood. Soon after Nettie and Lucy were later destroyed by me because they where trying to rebel against Maria" Jasper paused for a second and looked out of the window and into a distance.

Then he continued " I helped train the Newborn vampires and Maria would reward me by bringing me some humans to drink from, I hated feeding off them because I knew how they felt as I killed them, Maria also made me dispose of the older vampires and she only kept me because of fighting abilities , I was like her puppet because she lead me to believe that she loved me. Soon after joining the arm I befriended a vampire called peter then a couple of weeks later peter found his mate Charlotte who I was meant to kill so they ran away" I looked at Jasper. He understands what it is like to be used because Maria used him.

" In 1938, Peter came back and told me how vampires could coexist up North. I left Maria and went with Peter and Charlotte. While traveling with them I didn't find peace since I could still feel a humans emotions" He grinned at Alice and pulled her into his arms "In 1948, I ran into a diner in Philadelphia and met Alice then she told me about how she had seen the future we had with the Cullens and we went looking for them and when we found them we all started acting like a family and Alice and I got married and ever since we met, I've loved her with al my heart' " Jasper finished telling his story. You can just tell how much they love each other.

I grinned at them and finished my coke off. When I had drank all of my coke I had my energy back and I went outside with the boys.

"What sport should we do?" Jasper asked. I got a idea.

"Can we do dodge ball since I have a game on Wednesday?" I asked. They all agreed.

We got split into teams of two and Jazz was on my team. We still had the normal rules but the couldn't use vampire speed or strength. We started the game and I could tell that the others where struggling not to use there vampire abilities. After a very hard and tiaring game Emmett and Edward had won. And Emmett was rubbing it in Jasper and I's faces.

I walked over to Emmett so I was right in front of him and said " Do you want me to turn your hair pink again?" I asked and he immidiatly shut up. Good. He should be scared of me. I then looked at the sky and it was starting to get dark.

Suddenly Esme came outside to us and told me that she had some Dinner ready. I thanked her and sat at the dinning table with a hot plate of Pasta. It was ammazing! When I had finished eating it was 7:30 pm.

"I will take you home now since you have school tomorrow" My dad said. I nodded and gave everyone a hug. When I got to jasper he stifined and I looked at his eyes and saw that they where black. I quickly let go of him so he wouldnt get even more uncomfortable.

"Thank you for the most amazing day ever!" I thanked them.

"You are very welcome sweetie we enjoyed it too" Esme said and smiled at me fondly. I waved goodbye to them and got into the car.

When I was back at the care home I got in my Pajamas and went into Jenny's room. She greeted me with a huge hug.

"I'm going to miss you!" She shouted close to tears. I held back my tears and told her that I will miss her too.

She told me all about her weekend with her new parents and how nice they where. And I told her how much I loved all the Cullen's and how I wanted them to adopt me. We talked some more and then we watched some T.V. We watched the Lion king and cried when Mufassa died. When the film was over I went into my room and went to sleep thinking about how much I was going to miss Jenny.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I will start to write the first twilight book by chapter 15 because I have a few more ideas :) I hope this dosen't bother anybody. Please review xoxox**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for reviewing , I don't own Twilight, only my Oc's :D **

I have a witch for a daughter? chapter 10

Sophia Pov

I woke up to the sunlight streaming through my blinds. It was one of those days where I didn't want to get out of bed. My reason was because Jenny is moving to new york today. I am happy for her because she gets out of this hell hole but I was also sad because I had grown close to jenny and I now thought of her as my best friend and she was the only person who made living here bearable.

I sighed and got out of bed. Today I didn't even make an effort with my appearance, I was too depressed. When I had finished getting ready for school I went into Jenny's room and saw all her clothes where in suitcase's and her other belongings where in cardboard boxes. I looked at her and noticed that she had been crying. She looked really upset. Her read hair was in a messy bun and her eyes where all red and swollen from all the crying she had been doing.

I walked over to her bed and sat down next to her and then I pulled her into a bone crushing hug. She hugged me back.

"Shhh, It's all going to be okay" I soothed her. She sniffled. I really want her to be happy.

"No it won't be okay! In the short time of you being here, you are already my best friend!" She cried. I blinked back the tears that so desperately wanted to fall.

" Jenny no matter what you will be my best friend" I said. This made her cry harder.

" Promise that we will stay in touch?" She asked.

"defiantly" I agreed. I'm not going to loose contact with Jenny.

We hugged for a couple of minutes then I went into the bathroom with her and helped her dry her eyes. When Jen looked more presentable we went into the Kitchen and had some toast.

We where peacefully eating when Mike sat next to us. Grrr, I highly dislike him! He put his arm around Jen's shoulders while Jen looked annoyed.

"Hello my red-headed beauty" He said to Jenny. I glared at him.

Jen was not in the mood so she shoved his arm off her shoulder " Okay for starters I'm not your 'red headed beauty' and secondly **never **touch me!" She shouted. Well said Jen.

Mike then pouted."Oh babe don't be like that on your last day here" I wanted to set him on fire using my magic and Jenny looked like she had enough.

"Listen here Mike and you better listen good, I'm not your 'babe' and never hit on me or Sophie ever again or I will hurt you, is that clear?!" Jenny said through clenched teeth and she was holding Mike by the collar of his shirt.

He nodded quickly and looked petrified. As soon as Jenny had let go of him he was out of our way.

"Jen that was amazing!" I exclaimed. She laughed.

"Yeah and if he ever hits on you I will come down from new york and beat him up" She said. I think she is being serious.

We finished our breakfast without any interruptions from Mike and we grabbed our book bags and headed to school. We where talking about whatever came into our heads and before we knew it we where at school. We arrived just as the bell went. I looked over at Edward's car and saw Jasper giving me a concerned look. He must know what I am feeling right now. I looked away and headed to my first lesson with Jenny thanking god that we had the same time table so we could spend all day together.

The day went really fast and after what felt like minutes it was lunch time. Jen and I got our lunch and sat next to the people I thought of as my family. We greeted them. Suddenly my sad and depressed feelings where replaced with a happy feeling. Jasper must be manipulating my emotions. Everyone was shooting me concerned looks.

"Hey are you guys okay?" Rosalie asked Jen and I.

I couldnt hold back my tears anymore and ran into the girls bathroom. I just wanted to be by myself. I heard Edward tell everyone at our table to give me some space. When I got into the bathroom I leaned against the sink and slid down so I was sitting down. I pulled my knees to my chest and cried even harder. I was going to miss Jenny.

After a couple of minutes of crying the door to the bathroom opened and I heard a group of footsteps head my way. I looked up and saw Madison and her friends. Oh great, this is exactly what I need.

" Aww is Sophia crying because her friend is leaving?" Madison taunted me.

"I bet Jenny is relieved to get rid of you" Bianca snarled. I glared at her. Then molly look curious about something.

"Why do you look like Dr Cullen?" She asked. I quickly thought of a cover story. The town can't know about what my family are!

" He is my uncle and his brother was my farther until he died and I went into care" I said.

They all laughed. "As if he will take you in! You will be in care forever" Madison cackled.

"Goodbye worthless" Bianca said as they all left. I hate this! Why do they treat me like this?!

I just sat there on the floor getting lost in my thoughts when the door opened and someone else came inside. I didn't look up to see who it was because they probably just came in here to taught me. Two people sat on either side of me. I didn't feel like looking up to see who was there. I felt someone take my hand and I realised that the person's hands where cold and hard. Oh it is probably Rose and Alice.

I looked up and saw Alice and Rose. Rose was holding my hand and Alice had her arm around my shoulders. Rose and Alice both looked furious.

"Don't listen to them Sophie" Alice said venomously. Rose's grip on my hand tightened.

"I could quite easily kill them for talking to my sister like that!" Rose snarled. Alice nodded.

"Guys they're not worth any of your time" I sniffed. They squashed me into a hug so I was in the middle of them.

When I had calmed down and had stopped crying I pulled out of the hug. But Rose and Alice still looked concerned.

"What has had you so upset in the first place?" They asked in sync

"Well Jen is my best friend and she is getting adopted today and moving to new york" I explained. They gave me sympathetic looks and hugged me again.

"Just because Jen is move doesn't mean that you won't see each other again" Rose said.

"Yeah I'm sure you will see each other again in the future" Alice said. They are right. Jen and I will see each other again.

Rose and Alice pulled out some makeup and put some on me so nobody could tell that I had been crying. My sisters are the best. I thanked them and went back into the canteen.

Everyone shot me looks of concern as I sat back down at the table. When Jenny asked me if I was okay I told her that I was fine. Everyone was acting like they where walking on eggshells for the rest of lunch time.

When the bell went for lesson Jen and I left. We sat through history and it was even more boring than usual. Time passed in a blur and before I knew it school was over.

Jen and I walked out together and we saw her new parents waiting. They had all of Jenny's belongings in the boot of their car. Jen gave them a quick hug and when the opened the back door of the car Jen flew into my arms.

"I am going to miss you!" She shouted. I hugged her for the millionth time today.

"This isn't goodbye, this is a see you soon" I said pulling out of the hug. She nodded and we exchanged our mobile numbers and then she was off. I watched as her car disappeared in the distance. I felt an arm go around my shoulder and say Rosalie.

"I just want to go back to my care home" I said. I felt emotionally drained from all the crying I had done today. Rose nodded and took me to Edward's Volvo. They drove me back to the care home and as soon as I got to my room I was overtaken by sleep.

* * *

Carlisle Pov.

I was driving home from a long day at the hospital. I love my job but I love all my family even more. During my lunch break I went to Sophia's care home and signed the adoption papers and they said that she can move in with me any time I want. I am going to break the news to her after the dodge ball game on Wednesday. The whole family knew about this. Well everyone apart from Sophia of course.

When I had parked my car outside the house I started to get worried. I was worried because I wasn't greeted by the comforting sound of Sophia's heart beat. A sound that I had grown so used to hearing. I ran inside to find everyone standing around waiting for me.

"Where is Sophia?" I asked. Esme came over to me and hugged me.

"She went back to the care home" Rose said.

"Why?" I asked feeling hurt that she didn't want to visit me.

"She had a very emotional day" Jasper said. The hurt feeling was replaced with concern.

"What happened?" I asked as Esme sat me down next to me.

They all explained how Sophia's best friend moved away and how a gang of girls won't leave her alone. I want to confront these girls who are causing my daughter pain and demand to know their problem.

"Carlisle there is a package that has come for you" Esme said interrupting my thoughts.

I took the package out of Esme's hands. I opened the box and saw it. The piece of jewellery with the Cullen crest on it. It was a choker necklace and it was the same as Alice's only the ribbon was dark blue. I had it specially made for her and I hope She will like it.

"Carlisle Sophia will love it" Edward said after reading my thoughts.

"I hope so" I said.

"Now all that's left to do is wait until Wednesday" Esme said and we all started thinking about how in 2 short days Sophia will officially be part of this family.

* * *

**WHOOO! Next chapter and Sophia will be getting adopted! :D Please review! xoxox**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Twilight only my OC's **

I have a witch for a daughter? Chapter 11

Sophia Pov

It had been two days since Jenny had gotten adopted and left. Two days of being lonely. Two days without seeing my best friend. I had been texting Jenny everyday but it wasn't the same. My dad and the rest of his family had been acting strange and they where up to something. I have been hanging out with everyone a lot over the past couple of days and they treat me as a younger sister or in Esme's case another daughter.

Today was the day of the dodge ball game and I am going to be honest with you and say that I am really nervous! We really want to win this game because Forks high school haven't won a game in three years. I think that we can do this. I am determined to win. Another reason why I want to win is because my farther is going to be there and so will the others. I want to make everyone proud of me.

I was sitting at the Kitchen table in the care home thinking about how much I wanted to move out. I was sick of it here. I was sick of how Lonely it can get and I was getting really annoyed with Mike. He is still trying to get me to go out with him while I know that he will just use me and I don't want to get used ever again. And the fact that I'm not ready to be in a relationship yet because I don't want to get my heart-broken.

I started to eat some toast when Mike sat down next to me. Geez will he take a hint? I don't want to go out with him.

"Hello Sophia" He whispered into my ear. I rolled my eyes.

"Go away" I said taking a bite of my toast. He grabbed my wrist as I went to grab my cup of orange juice. He did not just touch me!

"Awww come on, I'm only wishing you good luck for the dodge ball game" He said. As if that is his true intentions, I thought.

I laughed " Yeah because that is your intentions" I said sarcastically. His grip on my wrist tightened. Ouch, that might leave a bruise.

"Oh you know you want me" He said.

"Let go of my wrist!" I demanded. This guy is getting on my last nerve!

"Why should I?" He asked.

"Because you're hurting me you douche bag!" I shouted. He laughed. That moron!

"I will let go of wrist if you Kiss me" He said getting closer to my face. Ew. His breath stinks.

No way in hell am I going to kiss him! I stood up and tried to get away from him. But then he stood up and twisted my wrist. I yelped out in pain. He smirked. Okay that is it!

I was trying to think of a way to get out of kissing him without using my magic. As he started to twist my wrist more I kicked him in the shin and then when released my wrist he started hoping about hold his shin. I grabbed my bag and quickly put my coat on and took a piece of toast and ran out of the door.

I started to quickly walk down the side road by the forest. I was too early to go to school. I had another 45 minutes till I had to be in the school grounds. I sighed and walked deeper into the forest. I finished eating my toast and started rubbing my wrist. I looked at it and saw a bruise in the shape of Mike's hand. It is really starting to hurt now. I hope that my sore wrist won't affect the game and if it does I will be really angry with mike.

Suddenly I heard some footsteps coming from behind me. I gasped and turned round and saw ... My Dad.

"Sophia, what are you doing in the forest all by yourself?" He asked putting his arm around my shoulders.

"I could ask you the same" I said. I didn't want to tell my dad what happened because he will want to examine my wrist and then he might tell me that I can't participate in the dodge ball game.

" I was doing a bit of hunting before work, what where you doing?" He asked me again. I sighed and rubbed my wrist again.

"I wanted to take a early morning walk" I lied. He noticed that I kept rubbing my wrist and he started to look concerned.

"What happened to your wrist?" He asked eying my wrist. I back away from him a little bit.

"It's nothing" I protested. My dad sighed.

"Sophia" He said while giving me a look that said ' spit it out'.

I groaned " Fine but can we talk about it at the house?" He nodded and we walked at human pace towards the house.

When we got to the house I was greeted by the people who I thought as of my family and they all looked curious about why I was at their house at such an early time in the morning. I sat down on the couch and my dad sat next to me.

"Okay let me see your wrist" My dad said. I groaned. It is nothing! I thought. He gently took my wrist in has hands and moved my coat sleeve up a bit. When he saw my bruised wrist he gasped.

"Sophia who did this to you?!" He exclaimed. Yeah not important right now dad, I thought.

"Not my problem right now, will I be able to play tonight?" I asked.

"Sophia Shantel Cullen, tell me what happened" Carlisle said sternly.

"You have to tell him now that he full named you" Emmett said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay fine I will tell you, this guy in my care home wanted me to kiss him and I refused so he grabbed my wrist and twisted it and when he wouldn't let go I kicked him in the shins" I explained. My dad suddenly growled.

"He hurt you" My dad looked really mad. The atmosphere in the room was so tense because everyone looked angry but my dad was the worst.

"Dad calm down I can heal myself" I said going into my book bag and pulling out my spell books.

"Sophie it will drain your energy" Alice said looking half angry half worried. Jasper hugged her close to his body.

My dad still looked furious. "Dad I kicked him in the shins, I dealt with him " I comforted him. I turned to Alice " I can deal with the energy drainage, I promise" She nodded and hugged Jasper close to her body.

"You shouldn't have to deal with that" He said putting his head in his hands. I picked up the spell book with the healing spells inside and found the right one.

"Daddy I will be fine" I said " Sandar todos os feridas **( Heal all injuries)" **My wrist glowed a golden colour and the bruise was gone. I swayed on my feet only to be steadied by Emmett.

"You okay?" Emmett asked. I nodded.

"Dad don't let it get to you and see you and Esme later at the game, We have to get to school" I said looking at the clock.

"Sophia!" My dad called after me. I looked at him. I walked closer to him and he hugged me.

"I want you to stay away from that boy" My dad said. I nodded. I could tell that he was still pretty mad.

"Okay, see you at the game later" I said giving Esme a hug and then I left with the others.

Emmett and Rosalie took her convertible and Edward,Jasper,Alice and I took Edward's Volvo. We got to school with minutes to spare. When the bell went we went our separate ways to our lessons.

Lessons dragged on for me and I wished that I was a year above so I would be in the same year as Alice and Edward. Lessons seemed even more boring without Jenny because I had nobody to talk to. The only thing that kept me from going crazy was thinking about the techniques that my dodge ball team could use against the opsing team. When it was lunch time I was sat with all the people I thought as of family.

When we where all joking around with each other when Madison and her followers came over to us. Okay What do they want?

"Hey why do guys hang around with little miss worthless?" Madison asked. I seen all the people I care about glare at her and I saw Rosalie hold back a hiss.

"Because she is like a sister to us and she is Carlisle's niece, she is also a better person than you" Alice said in my defence. Oh no Alice should have stayed out of it. Madison and Her gang turned to Alice and smirked at her.

"Shut it Pixie, nobody asked for your opinion ,nobody cares about you either" Bianca snarled. My hands curled into fists. It's one thing to make my life a living hell but NOBODY starts on Alice! I saw Alice look down and looked hurt. At that moment Jasper looked lethal and I could tell that he wanted to kill them.

Rosalie,Emmett and Edward looked like they where about to pounce. "Never talk about Alice like that in front of me" Jasper spoke dangerously as he stood up and stood in front of Bianca. His eyes had darkened and I saw a wild glint in his eyes. I watched at they cowered back in fear." You will find that everyone sitting around Alice and Sophia cares a great deal for them so you are mistaken and I for one care a lot for Alice" Jasper said through gritted teeth.

Madison and her friends wimped. " If you pick on Alice or Sophia for that matter you will have me to deal with" Jasper growled. Madison fell onto the ground in fear.

"You will also have to deal with the rest of us" Emmett said flexing his muscles while menacingly glaring at them. They nodded and ran away from our table.

Jasper sat back down by Alice as she started to dry cry. I felt terrible. " Oh my god Alice It's my fault that you got spoke to like that" I said as Jasper pulled her into his arms.

She shook her head " It's not you fault Sophia" She said into Jasper's chest.

"Alice ignore them darlin, they don't know how amazing you are and how much I love you" He said into her spiky hair.

Alice calmed down and said " I love you too" Then kissed his cheek. Awwww! They are so cute!

"Hey jazz thanks for sticking up for me" I said. He nodded in my direction.

For the rest of lunch time we all just goofed around. I still couldn't believe that someone could be so mean to Alice and I still felt guilty so every now and then I would give her a hug. When the bell went we all bid each other good bye and went in different directions.

History was relatively boring as usual so I just drew all over my paper for the whole lesson and when a the teacher would ask me a question I would get it wrong. Well that is understandable considering I wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention. By the end of Lesson my teacher looked like the vein in her head was going to pop because I didn't pay attention to her.

Then it was my favourite lesson out of the entire school day. PE! Whoo! And then after PE I had some last minute Dodge ball practise before the game. In PE coach Calpp had us all get into teams for basket ball. I was on the bib team. I hated being on the Bib team because they always stank of sweat! When the game was over my team had lost but Ah well, you win some and you lose some.

Then it was finally Dodge ball practise! WHOOO! The whole team came together and started to practise. Coach Clapp kept aiming balls at us which we had to dodge. After a hour and a half of this we all had a water break. After 15 minutes of resting Coach clapp gave us some food to eat before the game. When we had eaten he gave us a Pep talk about how we can win this game and how the other team is weak.

By the time they started to let people inside the gym the whole team had an adrenaline rush. I was looking at the team we where up against and they looked really competitive and I knew that they where going to be hard to beat. The fact that this was the team that had beaten Forks high school for three years in a row wasn't helping with the teams confidence level.

Then I saw my Farther and Esme and the others walk in. Esme was holding a container full of fairy cakes. They looked amazing! They must have taken hours to decorate. I ran over to everyone.

"Hey!" I shouted hugging everyone. My dad still looked slightly concerned about my wrist.

"Hello Sophie-bear, how is your wrist?" He asked. I showed him my wrist to prove that it was as good as new.

"Dad, it is fine" I said then I turned to Esme " these cakes look delicious!" She grinned at me. She thanked me and then Alice pulled me into a hug.

"You will be great!" She shouted. I laughed. Then Jasper and Edward wished me good luck.

Emmett and Rosalie came up to me and Rose gave me a hug and told me that I will be great.

"Munchkin you better go out there and kick some serious ass!" Emmett said. I laughed at him while Esme gave him a disapproving look. My dad was dying to laugh so he had to cover it up with a cough.

Esme put the cakes on the refreshments table and then everyone got seated, ready for the game. I went by my team and we started going over our strategy. The strategy was take no mercy on the other team! We walked over to our side of the court and got into position. I was in the middle of our team of five.

When coach clapp blew into his whistle we all charged into middle. I grabbed a ball and got ready to throw it. My team had two balls and and opposing team had three. They where the first to launch their balls at us and we all successfully dodged them. I looked at my opponents to see who looked like the biggest threat. The biggest threat was a tall and muscleie teenager with black hair and he kept smirking at us. I could tell from the start that he was very cocky and thought that his team could win without much of an effort.

I made it look like I was aiming at another member of his team and when he looked in the other direction I threw it... and he dodged it at the last second! I heard the audience groan. My team gave me a look that said 'nice try'. The guy who I was aiming at started glaring at me. I grinned at him and waved hoping to agitate him. He scowled at me and grabbed the ball I had thrown at him and aimed it at me.

I quickly did a cart-wheel out-of-the-way and I saw that the other team looked angry that I dodged the attack. The only other girl on my team Kelly high-fived me. I quickly grabbed a ball and launched it at the one of the guys on the other team and ... he was out! Whoo! one down four to go! I heard Emmett cheering.

I looked around and my team was doing very well. We where all dodging balls left right and centre. Halfway through the game only Kelly and I was left on our team and the opposite team had three people. The people who were out where watching the game from the sidelines and rooting for their team. I looked at the clock and half an hour was left.

When there was fifteen minuets to go between Kelly and I had got two people out, so the other team only had one person. It was the guy that dodged my attack at the beginning of the game. It was a very close game.

Then something that could cost Forks high school the game happened. The dude on the other team had four balls and Kelly and I only had one. "Get ready!" I warned her. He managed to get us both confused, he threw two balls in my direction which I barely managed to dodge and threw the other two at Kelly and unfortunately she got hit. It was a fair game now with 1v1.

I rolled two balls in opisote directions so they where on either side of my opponent hoping that he would fall into my trap. He didn't even move an inch. I'm guessing that he has been in this kind of situation before. I took my chances and threw another ball in his direction but he dodged it in time. Dang it! Now I only have one ball in my defence! This is not good news.

Suddenly I heard some cheering coming from my team " Come on Sophia! You can do it!".

"Yeah come on!" Half of the audience shouted.

This gave me some courage and boosted my confidence a little. When He threw a ball at me at shocking speed I did a backflip to get out of the way in time and ... I caught it! Forks high school wins for the first time in three years!

All my team came together and we all group hugged and got given the trophy. We all started squealing including the boys who sounded like a bunch of girls. The other team looked gutted and some of them where glaring at us. Hey it's healthy to loose a game now and then!

I then ran into the changing rooms and quickly got changed into fresh clothes and put on more deodorant and than grabbed my bag and ran back into the gym. I then saw my dad making his way through the crowd and he looked like the proudest man on earth.

When my dad got to me I ran into his arms. "I'm so proud of you baby girl!" He shouted and then he picked me up and spun me around. I started laughing hysterically.

"Thank you but I couldn't do it without the rest of the team" I said as he put me back down. He grinned at me.

The rest of the family started heading towards us. Emmett had a huge smile on his face and it was so big that it looked like it hurt. Rose was holding onto his and was grinning at me. Alice was being carried on Jasper's back just for the sake of it and Esme had one her amazing cakes in her hand and Edward looked impressed.

"Congratulations!" They all shouted when they got to me. I thanked them and gave them a hug.

"Thank the gods that our team FINALLY won! It was getting embarrassing!" Emmett shouted.

"I knew you could play but we didn't know that you where THAT good!" Jasper and Edward said in sync. I grinned at them and hugged them.

" Nice backflip!" Alice shouted down from Jasper's back.

"Thank you!" I giggled. Esme then passed me one of her cakes.

"There you go sweetie, I have more back home for you" Esme told me. I took a big bite and OH MY GOD! The cake tasted heavenly!

"MMMM! these are amazing Esme!" I said between taking bites. Everyone laughed.

"Thank you dear now lets go back to our house we have something to discuss with you" Esme said. I nodded. I wonder what they need to talk to me about?

My dad took my bag from me and carried it for me. When we got to the car's we split into two groups. In my dad's car there was My dad, ,Alice and Jasper and in Edward's Volvo there was Edward,Rosalie and Emmett. The journey to the house was very fast and was filled with endless chatter.

When we got to the Cullen house hold I jumped out eager to know what they wanted to talk to me about. When we where all seated in the living room my dad started to talk and boy did he look nervous. "Sophia we have something important to discuss with you, and you don't have to be happy about it" I am confused. What could they do that wouldn't make me happy? I love them like my own family!

"Daddy, I'm sure that whatever you have done will make me happy" I comforted him. Esme put her arm around his shoulders.

He gave me a small smile and took a deep breath " Sophia how do you feel about Esme and I adopting you? If you are happy all your stuff is here anyway and the papers have been signed" He said in a rush. .GOD! I gasped. He took this as a bad sign and got off the couch and started pacing and muttering to himself.

I got up and took his hand and dragged him towards Esme. I threw my arms around them both. "YES! A MILLION TIMES YES! OH MY GOD! THIS IS AMAZING I HAVE A MOTHER AND A FARTHER AND TO MAKE THINGS BETTER BROTHERS AND SISTERS!" I screamed.

Everyone let out excited shouts. And Esme looked like she would be crying if she was human.

"Group hug!" Emmett shouted and we all had a big, long hug! When we pulled out of the hug I sat in the middle of my dad and my new mum.

"We have something for you" Esme said handing me a small package. I grinned at her.

I opened it and I gasped. Inside was a dark blue choker necklace with the Cullen crest on. " I love it! Thank you!" I shouted hugging mum and dad.

"Want me to put it on you?" My dad asked. I nodded and handed him my new necklace. He put it on me and I was officially a part of the Cullen family.

Then everyone took me to my new bedroom and it was next My mum and dad's room. I opened the door and saw that it was all decorated in light green and white. I loved it! I also had a white walk in wardrobe!

"I love my new room!" I shouted.

"I decorated it!" Alice said looking proud of herself.

"Thank you Ali cat!" I said.

We all went downstairs and all sat together as a family. They way it should be. And the way it will always be because nobody can ever break the bond that we all share.

* * *

**Hi thank you for reading! I have a question for you all. Who do you want as Sophia's love interest out of Alec, Jacob or Seth? The Character that most people want will be her love interst. Thanks a lot for your help! please review! next chapter will be up soon! :D xoxoxox**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for reviewing! I have decided to do Seth as Sophia's love interest but Jacob can still be friends with her! I don't own Twilight! :D **

I have a witch for a daughter? chapter 12

Sophia pov ( A month later)

I have been living with my dad and the Cullen's for a month now. And I couldn't be happier. I have gotten a lot closer to everyone especially Esme. I love her like she was my mother. So I don't find it necessary to call her by her proper name instead I call her 'mum'. Everytime someone needs to go hunting someone always stays behind with me because they don't want me to be by myself. usually when my mum and dad need to go hunting they leave Eddie in charge of keeping everything in order like stopping Emmett, Jasper and I getting into Nerf gun wars and making me go to bed on time. Oh and making sure that I don't use too much magic.

Over the last month I have gotten very close to Alice and Rosalie they are my shopping buddies! Alice loves picking out my outfit each day and Rosalie loves doing my hair. I love having two older sisters. I have gotten closer to Emmett , Jasper and Edward we all play video games together and Edward is teaching me how to play Piano. I'm not the best Pianist but I'm improving.

In the last month my Magic has gotten stronger and I can now last a bit longer without fainting and I can do stronger spells now but it tires me out a lot. My dad has also gotten a bit protective of me when I do some Magic, he says that he has to be in the room when I do some magic because he doesn't want me doing too much magic. I think the fact that he has to be in the room with me when I do some magic is a bit drastic because I know what my limits are and I'm not stupid enough to drain my magic enough that it will kill me.

It is now in the summer holiday's! WHOO! No school for a couple of weeks! I get away from Madison and her followers ... not that they bother me anymore because thanks to my lovely older brother Jasper he scared them off. The only thing about Jasper and I's relationship is that he is still cautious around me because he doesn't want to hurt me. I trust him because I know that he wouldn't hurt me.

Right now everyone is packing a suitcase because we are all going to Alaska for a couple of days to meet the Denali coven, Daddy says that they are all like cousins to them and that he has explained my entire story to them and they can't wait to meet me in person. They sound really nice but I'm slightly worried ... what if they don't like me because I'm a witch? Will they think that I'm a freak because of the stuff I can do?

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I said softly. The door opened to reveal Alice.

Alice danced over to me " Hey Sophia! remember to pack warm clothing because it can get cold in Alaska!" Alice reminded me. I nodded.

"Have you already finished packing?" I asked her. She laughed and started to help me pack using her supernatural speed.

"Of course, I'm a vampire remember?" She said. I laughed and nodded. Within seconds I had finished packing my belongings.

"Vampire speed is so cool! Way better than a Witch's powers!" I exclaimed. Alice took my suitcase and together we walked downstairs. Alice walked at human speed so she could keep pace with me.

"Vampire's speed is pretty cool but you can set someone on fire with your mind!" Alice said sounding impressed. Yeah I have also mastered using silent incarnations but I can only do certain spells.

"Yeah but it's exhausting" I said. Alice shrugged and said that it was still 'cool'.

When we got downstairs and walked into the living room Emmett took my suitcase off Alice and went outside to put it in my Dad's car. We are driving all the way to Alaska but with my Dad's insane driving it should only take a couple of hours. We where splitting into two cars. My dad , My mum, Me, Emmett and Rosalie where in one and Edward, Jasper and Alice where in another car.

"Do you have everything?" My mum asked.

"Yep! Including my spell books!" I said. My dad's head snapped in my direction.

"Sophia promise me that you won't use too much magic" My dad practically begged.

"I promise daddy" I said.

Emmett came back inside and put his arm around Rosalie. Ugh. I hope that there not too lovey dovie on the way to Alaska ... that would be a torturous journey. Edward laughed. I looked at him.

"What?" I asked. He pointed to his head. Oh yeah ... annoying mind reader.

After double checking that we had everything I took one of my spell books out of my suitcase so I could read it on the journey. We all got into our groups and got into the cars and we where on our way to Alaska.

Mum and dad where sat at the front of the car and Emmett, Rosalie and I where in the back. Rose was in the middle of us. When my dad started to drive I started to read my spell book.

"Hey munchkin haven't you memorised that book yet?" Emmett asked me. I shrugged.

"Emmy that is because I have several spell books" I said. Rose read the book over my shoulder.

"How on earth can you understand that? What language is it?" Rosalie asked me. I laughed.

"Because Rosie posie I have had many years to learn Galician" I said. Quickly flicking through the pages. I groaned.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Esme asked me. I slammed the thick book closed.

"I'm attempting to find a certain spell to keep Eddie out of my head for a while!" I moaned. Everyone laughed then I got an idea. I could use magic to find the spell I need!

I placed my hand on the cover of the spell book and said " atopar mente defensa máxica" **( Find mind defense spell). **Then the book opened up on my lap and got me to the right page. I heard Emmett and Rose gasp.

"Whoo! Found it" I announced. My dad looked at me in the review mirror.

"Sophia be carefull" He said. I rolled my eyes and he sighed.

Emmett's booming laugh filled the car. " That is awesome!" He said.

I read the page with the spell on and it wasn't very complicated. I just hope the spell goes right and Ed can't get into my mind! I closed my eyes in concentration.

"Incluir unha barreira defensiva na miña mente" **( Put a defensive barrier on my mind) **I chanted. Then I felt my magic rushing through my body. I felt the car pull to a stop.

"Sophia! What did you do?!" My dad shouted turning around to face me.

"Huh?" Was my genius response.

"Your head glowed a golden colour!" Esme exclaimed. Emmett and Rosalie nodded looking slightly panicky

"Yeah I cast a spell to keep Eddie boy out of my head, I hope it worked" I said. Emmett laughed and Rosie grinned at me.

"How long will it last?" Rose wondered.

"About 24 hours" I said. Emmett looked impressed but my dad and Esme still looked worried.

My dad's eyebrows furred in worry. "How do you feel?"

"I feel great!" I said. They both relaxed and we continued the journey.

I relaxed and put my head against Rosalie's shoulder. She put her arm around me and as I watched some trees blur by I fell asleep on her cold, hard shoulder.

* * *

- a few hours later ( Still Sophia's pov) -

I woke up and stretched. Wow I must have slept in a funny position because my body was so stiff. I yawned and noticed that we where still on the road. Rosalie and Emmett were engaged in conversation and my mum and dad where holding their own conversation. I looked outside and it looked alien to me.

"Wow how long was I asleep for?" I asked feeling shocked. My dad chuckled.

" About 3 hours" My dad said. Oh my god! Vampires drive really FAST!

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

Esme laughed " We will be in Alaska in about 5 minutes" Whooo! Soon I can get out and stretch my legs.

After we established that we where arriving soon we sat in a comfortable silence. After a minute of this I got bored.

"THE WHEELS ON THE CAR GO ROUND AND ROUND! ROUND AND ROUND! ROUND AND ROUND! OH THE WHEELS ON THE CAR GO ROUND AND ROUND, ALL DAY LONG!" I sang. Everyone laughed at me and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Sophia you are one crazy munchkin" Emmett chuckled.

"HEY! Daddy! Emmy called me crazy and a Munchkin!" I whined.

My dad smiled " Esme will you deal with the children?" He asked.

"Carlisle! They are your children too!" Esme playfully argued.

"When they are like this, they are your children" Carlisle said.

Esme then put her back to my dad. After a couple of seconds everyone burst out laughing. For another 30 minutes we all just talked about what we where going to do on our trip. As we got closer to the Denali coven's house I started to sense some dark magic in the air and I really need to pee. I never told anyone about what I could sense because a bad Witch or Warlock is not good for a vampire and I need to protect my family including the Denali coven. After what felt like hours we arrived at their home.

I climbed over Emmett and Rosalie and stumbled out of the car and onto the snowy ground. I looked up and saw five beautiful vampires. The vampire with the strawberry blonde hair offered me her hand to help me up. When I was standing up again I waved at them.

"Hello my name is Tanya" The vampire who helped me up introduced.

Another blonde vampire with straight hair stepped forward and gave me a small smiled. " I'm Kate" She said.

Then a blonde vampire with curly blonde hair stepped forward " I'm Irina" She said.

Then a couple stepped forward " Hello my name is Carmen and this is my mate Eleazar" The woman said with a spanish accent and gestured to a male who must be Eleazar.

"Nice to meet you all" I said shaking everyone's hands.

The Denali coven greeted my mum and dad and Rosalie and Emmett and then took us inside. I hung my coat up on a coat hanger in the guest bedroom that would be mine for the remainder of the stay and then I met up with everyone in the living room to continue the tour. When we past the bathroom I screamed " Gotta Pee!" I ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

When I had finished in the bathroom I walked into the living room and everyone laughed. I noticed that Edward,Alice and Jasper had arrived. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap on the couch. Edward looked confused and then started to concentrate and then he clutched his head and looked like he was in pain. I smirked.

"Why can't I read your mind?" Edward asked me. The Alice, Jasper and the Denali coven looked interested.

"I performed a spell that prevents you from reading my mind for about 24 hours!" I said grinning. Edward groaned while everyone looked impressed.

"How long is left?" Edward asked. I giggled.

"21 hours" I said. Edward groaned.

"Awwww is Eddie boy upset that he can't read my mind?" I asked in a baby voice. Edward hissed at others laughed.

We all sat in the living room and got to know each other but I couldn't shake the feeling that some dark witch or warlock was around. I decided that I will go looking for them. I need to protect everyone because anyone who specializes in dark magic thinks that it is fun to hurt vampire's. Thank god Edward can't read my mind right now.

"I'm going outside to explore" I said standing up and putting my coat back on.

My dad looked at me and said " Do you want me to come with you?"

"NO!" I shouted thinking about what would happen if he came with me. " I mean no thank you" I corrected and looked at everyone's suprised faces.

"Are you sure?" My dad asked.

I nodded " I just want to be by myself." I said.

They all reluctantly let me leave the house. I walked out of the house and walked down the pathway. I could feel where the Witch/Warlock was so I followed my feeling. I walked for a solid 20 minutes before I ended up in a forest. I paused by the edge of the forest as the feeling of dark magic grew stronger. I took a deep breath and walked into the forest.

I continued to walk into the forest. The further I went into the forest the more the hairs on my back stood on end. The only sound I could hear was the snow crunching under my feet. After another 15 minutes I came into a clearing and my heart nearly stopped as I saw who was standing in the middle ... Joshua.

He turned around I saw his evil smirk. "Joshua" I whispered.

He stepped towards me so I stepped back. " Hello Sophia" He said.

"Stay away from me!" I shouted. He let out an evil laugh.

"Is that any way to treat your boy friend?" He asked. I glared at him.

"You mean ex boyfriend and I no longer love you!" I lied about the last part. There is still a part of me that is still in love with him.

He came closer to me " I don't have to kill you Sophia, you can still live but only if you join me!"

I laughed bitterly " Oh so you can manipulate my feelings again?" He frowned.

" We can take over the world together!" He said. Then a thought came to me.

"Wait a second, how are you still alive?" I asked.

"I forced a old witch to perform the spell on me and she died and now look at me, I'm immortal!" He said with a glint in his eyes.

" You make me sick! Of course I would never join you! As if you will get away with making human's slaves and torturing them! And you will never kill a Vampire!" I shouted.

He glared at me " Oh my dear Sophia I have already succeeded I have a hundred people on my side to take over the world"

" All the good Witches and Warlocks will never let you win!" I screamed.

He laughed " That is the thing I like about you, you can be feisty" I used my magic to make a snow ball and threw it at him.

He growled " Enough talking, Time to die Sophia"

I put a force field up around my body. Then we started to shout spells at each other.

"Rompe o campo de forza" **( Break the force field) **Joshua shouted. I concentrated on holding up the force field.

"lume" **( Fire) **I shot a ball of fire off the palm of my hand and at Joshua's head. It missed his head by inches.

We continued to fire spells at each other and I could tell that he had the upper hand in our battle. After ten minutes of firing spells at each other I started to grow weaker. I started to get a nose bleed.

Suddenly Joshua penetrated my force field and shot a ball of fire at me. It hit me in the stomach. I fell back and hit my head on a boulder, I cried out in pain from my head wound and burns on my stomach.

He walked over to me and said " I expected more from you"

" Go to hell" I snapped weakly. He chuckled.

"Oh do you still have some fight in you?" He asked. I weakly kicked him. He hissed out in pain.

He glared at me and raised his hand so it was hovering above my head " tortura" **( Torture) **He said.

My head started pounding and It felt like a thousand knifes where stabbing every inch of my body. I started screaming. The only thing that kept me from going crazy from the pain was the thought of all my family. He held the spell for what felt like years but couldn't be more than 30 minutes. I felt myself getting weaker as the seconds ticked by.

He suddenly stopped torturing me, I gasped for air. My whole body ached and my head was hurting really badly.

"I will leave you here to die" He said and kicked me in the ribs and I heard a sickening crack. I screamed in pain. I watched as he teleported away. I felt my eyes getting heavy and I fell into the darkness.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! In two chapters I will be writing the first twilight book! Please review! :D **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I don't own Twilight! only my Oc's ! **

I have a witch for a daughter? chapter 13

Carlisle's pov

Where is she? She has been gone for hours! I should have went with her! I hope she is okay. If anything has happened to her it will be my fault. I continued to pace around the Denali's living room.

"Hey dad if you continue to pace like that you will make a hole in the floor and fall onto the snow" Emmett joked. I glared at him.

I continued to pace around the room. What if she is hurt? What if she needs help? After a couple of laps around the room Alice started to pace too.

"Where the hell is Sophia?!" Alice shouted getting worried. Jasper stood in front of Alice and picked her up to stop her from pacing.

"Darlin we are all worried about Sophia" Jasper said. Pacing wasn't helping me anymore so I sat next to Esme and put my head in my hands. Jasper made the whole room calm down.

"But Jazz Sophia could be hurt!" Alice said. I flinched at the thought. Esme put her arms around me.

"Carlisle Sophia will be fine" Esme tried to convince me. But she didn't sound so sure about it.

"What if she isn't? I have only had my baby girl back for a month, I can't lose her, not again" I whispered.

"Carlisle we could go out and look for her?" Tanya said the rest of her coven agreed.

"Okay we all need to look for her then" I said.

We all put our coats on in case we pass any humans so we can fit into the crowd. I outside and instantly got hit with Sophia's scent. We all walked at human pace so passer by's won't get suspicious about weather we are human or not. We followed her scent for 20 minutes before we ended up on the outskirts of a forest.

"Why would Sophia go into a forest?" Edward asked.

"Sophia would have a reason to go inside" Rosalie said.

"One way to find out" Emmett said walking inside.

We all followed him at vampire speed and as we got deeper and deeper into the forest Sophia's scent got stronger. After 3 minutes of running at vampire speed I could hear a faint heartbeat and smell a bit of the smell of the blood I could tell it was Sophia's. I looked at all my family (Including the Denali coven) and saw that everyone's eyes had darkened.

" Go back, I will get Sophia" I said urgently. The Denali coven went back to their home while the rest of my family stayed.

"Jasper you could lose control around Sophia" I said. Jasper looked hurt.

" Carlisle! Jasper has been doing very well around Sophia!" Alice said defending her mate. I nodded.

"We will all hold our breath so we dont lose control" Emmett said looking concerned.

I looked at everyone's facial expressions and they all looked worried for Sophia. I nodded and sped in the direction of Sophia's scent. When I got into a clearing I could not brace myself for the sight before me.

I saw Sophia lying in her blood. I gasped and ran over to her.

"Please be okay baby girl" I whispered. I checked her over and saw that she had some blood coming from her head. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HER?! I heard the others gasp but I ignored them, my main concern right now is to look after my daughter.

I listen to her breath and it sounded like she was struggling to breathe. I frowned. I lifted her top a little bit and saw that her stomach was covered in bruises and burns. Her ribs could be broken. By the look of her head wound,burns and ribs this indicates that this was no accident. I fierce growl. I want to kill who ever did this to my daughter. I then realised that her lips where a light shade of blue. She must be freezing! I took off my coat and put it on her. How long has she been unconscious for?

"Carlisle what is up with Sophia?!" Esme shouted hysterically.

"By the look of her wounds this wasn't an accident, someone meant to hurt her" I growled. I heard everyone growl.

"WHO THE HELL HURT MY BABY SISTER?!" Emmett growled and then punched a tree. Even Esme looked ready to kill.

Alice looked really upset and sat by Sophia. She put Sophia's head in her lap.

"Who could do this to her?" Alice sobbed. Jasper put his arms around Alice and sat by her, he may have looked thirsty but he still looked concerned and angry. Rosalie came over to Sophia and kissed her forehead.

"I am going to kill who did this to her" Rosalie hissed. I will help, I thought.

Edward was walking around the clearing sniffing the air.

"We need to get her back to the Denali's NOW" I said. They nodded. I carefully picked Sophia up and prayed to god that she will be okay. It hurts me to see her like all ran at vampire speed back to the Denali's. When we got back to the Denali's I ran up to the guest bedroom that she was staying in and place her in her bed.

Esme took my coat off Sophia and I looked more closely at her head and saw that she only had a small cut. I got out my mobile phone and got up the X ray app. I took a x-ray of her head and found out that she never had a concussion. I gently cleaned her wound and put a bandage on her head. I then made all the males in the room, myself included to step outside her room while the girls put Sophia in some pajamas.

Rosalie came out seconds later to tell us we could come back in. I then moved her top up so I could x-ray her stomach and I found out that she had two broken ribs. I growled. "Sophia has two broken ribs"

"SOMEONE IS GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" Emmett shouted. Yes they are.

I ran and grabbed some gauze and wrapped her ribs, treated her burns and gave her some painkillers.I sat on the chair by her bed and held her hand.

"Will Sophia be okay?" Esme asked.

"Yes all we need to do is wait for her to wake up" I said not taking my eyes off my daughter.

Esme sat on the edge of Sophia's bed and watched her sleep. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap on the floor and Emmett and Rosalie where standing by the bedroom door and Edward walked out the room before.

"Carlisle before I found a note from the Denali's and they have gone hunting and they will be back in a few hours" Edward said coming back in holding a piece of paper.

They must have needed to hunt after they smelt Sophia's blood. The hours that passed felt like years and all I could think about was how she became this injured.

"Carlisle there was another scent in the clearing" Edward said after reading my thoughts. Everyone's head snapped in his direction.

"Excuse me?!" I asked. Edward had everyone's attention now.

" It smelt like it was one of Sophia's kind" Edward said. A growl ripped it's way from my throat.

One of her kind?! How could they do this to Sophia? Sophia may be very hyper at times but everyone loves her for it. She is also very sweet and wouldin't hurt anyone intentionally.

"Everyone should go back to the clearing to catch the scent" Jasper said.

I flinched. I can't go back. If I go back I will see Sophia on floor looking broken. Unable to contain myself I started to sob. Why did this have to happen to Sophia? If I had the chance I would switch places with her. I can't bear to see her in any kind of pain.

I watched as Emmett,Rosalie,Alice and Jasper left to go to the clearing. Edward and Esme stayed behind with me. As I continued to cry Esme rushed over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Carlisle Sophia will be okay, Listen to her heartbeat it is stronger than it was earlier when we found her" Esme comforted me.

"But Esme if I went with her to explore then Sophia wouldn't be in this condition now" I mumbled into her shoulder.

"Carlisle listen to me, Sophia would not be here if you didn't find her, She would still be in that clearing in pain" Esme said sternly. " You helped take the pain away" Esme continued. My beautiful wife is right of course. She always is.

"Your right,as usual" I said. I pecked her lips and then all our children came back from getting the scent and by the looks of there eyes they had also hunted.

"If the person who hurt Sophia comes back, we will be ready!" Emmett shouted flexing his muscles. Edward rolled his eyes while standing in the corner of the room.

Suddenly I heard a small moan and I quickly took Sophia's small hand. "Come on baby girl, wake up for us" I practically begged.

Her fingers twitched and her eyes fluttered open. "Daddy?" She wimped. I nodded.

I gently pulled her into a hug. I was careful not to hug her too hard so I wouldn't cause her any more pain. She started to cry.

"Are you in pain?" I asked. Everyone crowded around her bed.

She shook her head " No, I just can't believe you found me" Of course I found her! I would go to the end of the earth to find her if I had to.

"What happened?" Emmett asked softly. Good point Emmett.

Sophia took a deep breath " Well when we arrived in Alaska I started to sense some dark magic in the area and when we got to the Denali house hold I couldn't shake the feeling that some dark witch or warlock was around, so I made an excuse to leave and eventually I found out who it was" Who was it?! I thought and imagined causing the person who did this to my daughter some serious pain. "It was Joshua" She whispered.

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed. It was her crazy ex boyfriend?! Oh when I get my hands on him!

"At first when he saw me he was just taunting me and then he gave me one more chance to join him, of course I refused. Then one of his taunts went too far so I used my magic to throw a snow ball at him and that started our fight. I quickly put a force field around my body and he attempted to penetrate it and at first he failed. We started to fire spells at each other and I could tell that he had the upper hand in our battle but I refused to go down without a fight. After ten minutes of firing spells at him, my energy started to drain and I got a nose bleed. Soon after that Joshua got through my force field and hit me in the stomach with a ball of fire. As I fell to the ground I hit my head on a boulder." Sophia explained. I hissed. How dare he!

"Then he taunted me again so with some of the strength I had left I kicked him, that got him really angry so he performed some dark magic on me. He tortured me for about 30 minutes and when he got bored he kicked me in the ribs and left me there to die. He thought that I had drained my magic but I didn't so I wouldnt die" By the end she was crying hysterically.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Everyone screeched. That Joshua person better start running.

" I never told you all because I didn't want you to get hurt" Sophia whispered.

"It's okay honey, It's all over" Esme comforted and kissed Sophia's curls.

"Do you want to know what the really sick thing is? There is still a part of me that still loves him, I couldn't kill him" Sophia cried.

"That's understandable, you loved the old Joshua" Rosalie said. She nodded and yawned.

"Come on lest leave her to sleep" I said and everyone kissed Sophia's fore head before leaving the bedroom.

We all went downstairs and into the living room to wait for our cousins to return.

"I'm going to the clearing to get Joshua's scent" I told everyone. They nodded.

Esme grabbed my hand and together we ran to the clearing to get Joshua's scent. I had to protect my daughter from him, no matter what the cost is. When we got to the clearing the smell of Sophia's blood still lingered. But then we soon found another scent. When we had remembered the smell we left the clearing to hunt.

We took down a couple of deers each and then we ran into the Denali coven.

"Carlisle" Tanya said in surprise.

"Is Sophia alright?" Carmen asked.

"Her ex boyfriend Joshua beat her up" I said venomously.

They gasped and Esme helped me explain everything. When we had finished explaining what had happened the vowed to help protect Sophia.

"Tanya we love staying with you but I think that my family should head back home" I said.

"Carlisle it's fine! Of course you should head home after what has happened!" Kate exclaimed.

"Thank you" I told them.

Then we all headed back to there home and all of my childer helped pack our belongings while Sophia slept. Alice packed Sophia's belongings within seconds. Emmett and jasper put all the bags in the cars.

"Thank you for having us" Esme said.

"It was a pleasure" Irina said.

"I hope you can stay longer next time" Eleazar said.

I then went upstairs and gently picked up a sleeping Sophia and then took her outside and put her in the back of my car. Emmett got into the driver's seat and Rose sat in the front with him. I sat in the back and Sophia sat in the middle of Esme and I. Esme had put a blanket over Sophia so she wouldn't get cold. On the way back to forks I just watched my daughter sleep and all I could think about was how relieved I was that she was safe and sound.

* * *

**Hi! Thank you so much for reading! The next chapter will be the first chapter of the first twilight book! It might take a bit longer to update because now the chapters will be a little bit longer! Please review! :D xoxoxox**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here it is! The first chapter of Twilight! :D Thank you for reviewing! I don't own Twilight only my Oc's. **

I have a Witch for a daughter? Chapter 14

Sophia POV.

It has been a couple of months since I had the battle with Joshua. Over the last couple of months I have been practising my magic more for when Joshua returns. I know he will return and try to kill me again. It is only a matter of time before that happens and I will be ready. But when I do magic my dad is always there. I think that he blames himself for what happened to me in Alaska. It wasn't his fault though. I wanted to go so I could protect everyone. Dad has also gotten more protective of me and won't let me go somewhere by myself. It is so annoying! I know that he just want's to protect me but Joshua won't pop up out of nowhere and kill me!

When the summer holidays where over and I went back to school I decided to quit the dodge ball team because Madison joined it and I didn't want to face her. She hasn't been bothering me but every now and then I catch her glaring at me. One good thing about this year at school is that I DON'T HAVE TO TAKE HISTORY ANYMORE! Whooo! I still have no lessons with my siblings because I'm the youngest. I am in the year below Edward.

My new time-table is this...

**First lesson: Science Building 2 Teacher: Mr Banner **

**Second lesson: Spanish Building 7 Teacher: Mrs Goff **

**Third Lesson: Gym Teacher: Coach clapp**

**Fourth Lesson: English Building: 3 Teacher: Mr Mason**

**Lunch **

**Fifth Lesson: calculus/ trigonometry Building 5 Teacher: Mr Varner**

**Last lesson: Music Building 1 Teacher: Mr Geller **

I took music because my Piano skills have improved thanks to Edward. I am so happy that I don't have history anymore because it is SO boring and half the time I fell asleep or just doodled in my note-book. And the fact that I was alive during most of it so I didn't really need to go to that lesson. If there is anything that I don't know about I will just go to my dad and ask him since he finds history fascinating.

Here I was sitting in Science in the middle of march learning about the solar system and all I could hear was the boys around me talking about some new girl named Isabella Swan. Chief Swan's daughter. The hormonal idiot's kept on talking about how 'hot' she was and how they where going to ask her to go on a date with them.

When science ended I headed to building 7 for Spanish. On the way to my next class I walked past the new girl. She was really pale and had waist length brown hair and big brown eyes. She was walking with Mike newton and Erik. I could tell that both boys fancied her and to be honest she didn't look like she liked them more than a friend.

When I got into my spanish class everyone was talking about her even the girls. Some of them where jealous of the new girls looks and some where curious about her. I think that Bella looks like a really nice person and I would like to get to know her but she can never come over to my house because I need to keep what I am a secret including my family's secret. Plus it would also be really dangerous for her to get close to my family because of the Volturi.

When it was finally lunch time I was sat with my siblings and we where all just goofing off. I noticed at Edward kept on staring at Bella.

"Hey Eddie, why do you keep staring at bella?" I asked. Maybe he fancies her? It would be nice for him to have someone.

" I can't read her mind, and no I don't fancy her!" Edward said sounding frustrated. Wow he can't read her mind?

"Wow really? I need to talk to the new girl , maybe she can give me some tips?" Emmett said.

"Jessica is telling the new girl about us" Jasper said.

"Including me?" I asked.

"Yeah they are telling her your cover story" Alice said putting her head on Jasper's shoulder.

My cover story is that I am Carlisle's long-lost niece and that when I was in Forks care home he found out about me, so he got to know me and then adopted me. Jessica is a huge gossip! I prefer Angela because we have had a couple of conversations.

I looked in Bella's direction and found her staring at us but mainly Edward. Hehehe. Eddie has an admirer! Edward glared at me and my response was to poke him. For the rest of lunch time my siblings pretended to eat and Edward continued to stare at Bella. I just ate my school food and talked to everyone.

When the bell went all my siblings went our separate ways. I headed to calculus. Ugh why am I in advanced Calculus? It is just a bunch of numbers. When I arrived at the lesson I sat at the back and started to jot down the notes that where on the board. The lesson dragged on.

When the lesson was finally over I practically ran to building 1 for music. In that lesson I just played the piano. I played pieces like Beethoven. Some other people where singing, on the guitar or playing some over instruments. In the music room it was never quiet, when you walk past this room you would always hear the sound of beautiful music.

When the school day was over I walked into the school's car park and waited by Edward's Volvo. I leant against it while waiting. After a couple of minutes of waiting for my siblings Alice, Jasper,Rosalie and Emmett arrived by Rosalie's car. Where is Edward? He is never this late.

"Where is Edward?" Jasper asked me. I shrugged.

"I was hoping that you would tell me that, considering that it is his turn to drive me home" I said getting slightly concerned over my brother's safety.

Everyone started to look concerned and then Alice's eyes glazed over and I knew that she wasn't with us right now, instead she was living one of her visions. Jasper was immediately at Alice's side and put his arm around her waist to support her weight. After a couple of seconds Alice snapped out of it and looked panicked. Oh no. What did she see?

Jasper hugged Alice's body and started to calm her down. "What did you see Darlin?" He asked in a soothing voice.

"It's Edward he's going to leave us for a while" Alice said sadly. WHAT?!

"What?! why?" We all asked her in sync.

"I don't know!" Alice wailed. Jasper made everyone calm down using his powers.

We all exchanged worried glances. Then suddenly Edward stormed out of the school office at a pace faster than human speed. Not to mention that he looked really angry. When he was stood by us he glared at me. I looked into his eyes and saw that they where pitch black. He is really thirsty.

"Eddie are you okay?" I asked softly.

"I'm fine!" He growled. I flinched. He has NEVER spoke to me like that before and it stung a bit.

He yanked me away from the car as I was leaning against the door to the driver's seat. I would have fallen if it wasn't for Rosalie steadying me. I looked in the direction of the office and saw Bella walking out and she looked angry. I'm guessing that this has something to do with Bella.

"What are you waiting for? get in!" He snapped at us.

I rushed into the back seat of the car and Alice and Jasper got in beside me. Rose and Emmett where taking Rose's car. As soon as I put my seatbelt on Edward was driving. As soon as we where out of the school's car park Edward speeding down the road.

"Edward please tell me why I've just had a vision of you leaving?!" Alice asked.

"I have to get out of here" He said. But why? I shouted in my head.

"Why?" Jasper asked voicing my thoughts.

"The new girl bella" He spat out her name " Her scent drives me crazy! In biology today I nearly killed her" He continued.

"But you didn't" I said gently. I was proud of my brother's self control.

"Oh but I could have, quite easily too" He said bitterly.

"Eddie please don't leave" I begged tears brimming in my eyes.

His eyes softened " I have to Sophie - bear" He said using one of my nick names.

I put my head on Alice's shoulder's and managed to hold back my tears. As we drew nearer to the forest I couldn't help but think that I wouldn't see my older brother again for a while.

"I can't bear to tell Esme goodbye,so I will drop you off at the beginning of the forest and then swap my car with Carlisle's because his car has a full tank of gas and I don't want to make any stops" Edward said. Alice, Jasper and I nodded feeling sad.

When we arrived at the beginning of the forest we all got out of the car.

Edward went over to Alice and gave her a hug.

"I'm going to miss you Edward" Alice said.

"I will miss you too Pixie" He said.

He then went to Jasper and the bro hugged.

"Look after yourself brother" Jasper told Edward.

"You too" Edward said.

Then Edward turned to me and I launched myself at him. I hugged him and he cautiously hugged me back. I could tell that he was starting to get really thirsty.

"I'm going to miss you Eddie, who else will teach me Piano?" I sobbed.

"I will miss you too Sophie and you don't need my help with the piano anymore" He said. But playing the Piano won't be the same without him!

"I will be back before you know it" Edward said wiping away my tears. I stepped back and hugged Alice.

"Look after yourself" I told him. He gave me a small smile and turned to Jasper.

"Look after Sophia and make sure she doesn't use too much magic" Edward said to Jasper.

"I will" Jasper said.

"Tell Esme that I'm sorry" Edward said. We all nodded and with that he got back inside the car and then he was gone.

We stood there for a while just staring into thin air. He is really gone. We started to slowly walk back to the house. This is going to crush Esme. We where walking in complete silence. Jasper was holding Alice's hand to comfort her.

When we got home I saw Esme looking worried. I ran over to hug her. She noticed that I had been crying.

"Honey what happened? Where is Edward?" She asked.

"Mummy Edward's left us" I cried. She gasped and started dry sobbing into my shoulder. She was devastated. I looked at the others Rosalie and Emmett looked shocked that Edward actually left. Alice was dry sobbing into Jasper's chest.

"Ed left because he didn't want to hurt the new girl" I whispered.

"Her scent was driving him crazy" Alice said as daddy walked into the room looking like he was in pain.

He rushed over to Esme and I and gave us both a hug. "Edward will return when he is ready" He said to everyone.

"Where did he go?" Emmett asked seriously.

"He has gone to the Denali coven for a while" He told us. I nodded. At least we know that Edward will be safe there.

My dad pulled his mobile out of his pocket and called Tanya to warn them that Edward is on his way and to make sure that they look after him. He then explained what situation Edward was in and the whole Denali coven understood and told us that Edward was welcome to stay with them for as long as he needed.

When he hung up he pulled me into a hug. "Edward will be back very soon" He told me. I nodded.

We all then sat together on the couch in salience. I knew we where all thinking the same thing. When will Edward return? In a couple days? Weeks? Or even months? And when he returns will he be able to resist Bella's blood? I knew two things ...

1) That this experience he has just had, has taken a great effect on him.

2) And that no matter what happens, he will ALWAYS be one of my big brothers.

* * *

**Hi thank you for reading! And YAY! 24 Days until christmas! Please review! :D xoxox**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for reviewing! I don't own Twilight! Only my Oc's. **

I have a witch for a daughter? Chapter 15.

Sophia POV.

It has been a week since Edward left us. It has been a week full of sadness and nobody has been acting normally. Alice isn't as hyper, Jasper is more quiet, Emmett is less playful, Rosalie's temper is worse than usual, Esme no longer hums when she does the house work and my dad spends more time at the hospital.

And I can't even go near the piano without being hit with all the memories of Edward teaching me how to play. I havent even touched the piano since he left.

In school Bella has been looking at us a lot during lunch time. She always looks curious and I can see a bit of relief in her eyes. Is she relieved that Edward is gone? What did Edward do to her? Did he make her so scared that she is scared to even confront him? I wonder how he acted in her biology lesson when he first smelt her scent.

Here I was just lying in bed still half asleep. I didn't want to get out of bed and go to school. I don't want to see my family depressed. Jasper is the most depressed because he can feel what everyone around him is feeling. I guess that this is another day without Edward. Another day where are family doesn't feel complete.

I sighed and rolled out of bed and grabbed some fresh clothes and a towel and headed towards my bathroom. I had a shower so I would feel more awake and got dressed. I was wearing a black and blue checked shirt with grey leggings and black converse. And I had my hair out in its natural curls. Even though Edward is gone Alice would still kill me if I didn't look presentable.

I grabbed my black book bag and headed downstairs. When I was on the second set of stairs I could already smell the delicious aroma of pancakes. I stopped for a couple of seconds to take in the smell. Oh how I love my Mummy's cooking! I ran downstairs and when I got into the living room I got the biggest shock ever. Because standing in front of me was Edward.

"Edward?" I breathed. He nodded and opened his arms out for a hug. I launched myself at him.

"Hello Sophia" Edward said hugging me back. I looked into his eyes and saw that they where a light golden colour.

Suddenly I slapped his arm. I then heard Emmett snicker.

"Erm Ow, What was that for?" Edward asked pretending that my slap hurt. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Don't even pretend that hurt! And that was because you left!" I said. I heard Rosalie and Alice laughing. It isn't funny, Everyone was depressed while he was gone and I missed him!

He looked guilty. Oops. I forgot he could read my mind. Now I feel really bad. "I'm sorry Edward I didn't mean to make you feel bad, I just missed my music buddy" I said softly.

He grinned " And I missed my little sister" He said.

I gave him one more hug before running into the Kitchen to get my pancakes. I picked them up and went back into the living room. I sat down and started to eat them. "Thank's mummy!" I said. She grinned and kissed my head.

"your welcome honey" She said.

I wonder how long Edward has been here for. " Hey Dad how long has Eddie been back for?" I asked. My dad laughed at me.

"Edward has been back for 7 hours" My dad informed me. I looked at the clock and it was 7:30.

"Why didn't anyone wake me?!" I shouted.

"I wanted to but Carlisle wouldn't let me" Emmett said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Something about how you 'needed sleep'" Emmett said. I shrugged. Ah well at least I have seen Edward now and the main thing is that Edward is now back with the family.

I continued to eat my breakfast and when I was nearly finished Alice danced into the room holding Jasper's hand.

"Morning everyone!" Alice chirped and sat down on Jasper's lap. Yay! Alice is back to normal!

"Morning" Everyone said in sync.

When I had finished eating I went into the kitchen and cleaned my plate. I then went back into the living room. I picked up my bag and got into Edwards Volvo, I sat in the front with Eddie while Alice and Jasper sat in the back.

When we got to school we all went our separate ways to our lessons. The first three lessons went very quickly and then as I stepped out of the gym to start heading to english I saw that it was snowing! Whooo! I didn't even bother to head to lesson yet, instead I just walked around the school until I found all my siblings. We all stood there staring at each other.

Suddenly Emmett shouted " SNOWBALL FIGHT!" and then All hell broke loose. I started making snowballs as fast as I could and started throwing them at my brothers and sisters. I noticed that Jasper was shielding Alice from the snow. Awww. I aimed one at Edward and I got him between the eyes. After five minutes of vigorously throwing snowballs at each other we all started heading to our lessons knowing that we will get in trouble for being late. Ah well.

When I got to english Mr Mason told me off for being late and then I went to my assigned seat. During the lesson all I could think about was different ways to pelt Emmett with snowballs. I can hardly wait until lunch time so I can have another snow fight with my siblings.

When the finally went for lunchtime I quickly gathered all of my belongings and sped out of the room. When I passed the canteen I saw Bella walk past with a binder that she was shielding herself with. I giggled. I'm guessing that she doesn't like the snow. She looked at me and blushed. I smiled at her and waved at her. She shyly waved back at me and gave me a small smile.

I then walked away and then met up with all my siblings. "Okay I only have one rule" I said. They nodded.

"That there are no rules" I said.

"WHOOO!" Emmett shouted.

"On the count of three" Alice said. "one ... Two ... Three!" And we started pelting each other with snow balls. After ten minutes of our snowball fight I started to get cold and hungry.

"Come on, your dad would kill us if we let you get ill" Edward said. Wow. I even missed how mature he was. I nodded. We all headed into the canteen.

We all lined up to get our lunch. I grabbed a chicken sandwich and a bottle of coke and then sat down at our table. I started eating and the others where pretending to eat.

We all just talked to each other and I noticed that Bella kept on looking at Edward and she look nervous? Why is she nervous?

"Hey Ed why is Bella nervous?" I asked him. He sighed.

"Because I didn't treat her very nicely and I was very rude to her last week" He said looking guilty.

" You could make it up to her today, talk to her and try to get to know her more" I softly said. He nodded.

"She interest's me since I can't read her mind" He said.

I giggled " Awww! Does little Eddie have a crush on Bella?" I teased. He playfully growled at me. I giggled.

"What if I lose control?" Edward asked looking down at his apple.

"You won't, don't worry" I said placing my hand on his shoulder.

He nodded and just continued to stare curiously at Bella. When the bell went we all wished Edward luck before going to our own lessons. I really don't like calculus. It is so boring. Well I suppose it isn't as bad as History but it is still insanely boring. After an hour of looking at the clock it was finally time for music. YAY.

For the whole lesson I just sang at the same time as playing some piano. It feels good to play the piano again. Since I have started taking this lesson I have started to like singing. I'm not the best singer out there but my music teacher Mr Geller says that in time I will be really good. Then a lightbulb went in my head. We could have a karaoke night at home, with the whole family as a welcome home to Edward!

When school was over I ran out of the music room and stood by Edward's Volvo and waited for everyone. Edward was the first one to arrive.

" Get into the car" Edward told me.

" What about Alice and Jasper?" I asked.

" They will catch up" Edward said sounding like he was up to something.

I nodded. I want to know what he is up to.

When I got into the car Edward started the car. He joined the long line of people wanting to get out of school. I looked behind our car and noticed that Bella was in an old truck. I looked towards one of the school buildings and noticed Rosalie and Emmett going to Rosalie's convertible and my other siblings coming our way. Edward stopped the car in front of Bella's truck so that Alice and Jasper could get into the car. Edward started to laugh. Why is he laughing? Nothing funny happened.

" Hey Eddie, what is so funny?" I asked. Alice and Jasper looked curious.

" I did this just to annoy Bella" Edward chuckled. Why does he want to annoy Bella? " To see her reaction" Edward said answering my thoughts.

" Speaking of Bella how did Biology go?" Jasper asked. I looked at Edward's yes and saw that he looked thirsty. Well at least I know that he resisted Bella's blood.

" I had a proper conversation with her and apologised for my behaviour last week" Edward explained.

"What about the thirst?" Alice asked. Good question Ali-cat.

" It was still really tempting but the fact that Bella was actually really interesting helped" Edward said. You mean the fact that you can't read her mind fascinate's you, I thought.

For the rest of the journey I just looked at the trees blurring past and I tried to keep what I was planning out of my head. When we got back home Eddie told us that he was going hunting for a couple of hours. When Edward got out of hearing distance Alice turned to me.

" Ok why did I have a vision of you throwing a karaoke night, why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Alice asked.

" Because I only came up with it an hour ago" I spoke in my defence. She nodded.

We walked inside and called everyone into the Kitchen for a meeting. My dad wanted to come home early since it is Edward's first night back with the whole family.

"Tonight we are having a karaoke night to welcome back Edward" Alice declared.

Emmett, Jasper and my dad all groaned while Esme, Alice and I got excited.

"Get your songs ready! We have until Edward gets back from hunting" I said.

Esme gave me something to eat before we spend the whole night singing. She gave me some chicken tikka masala. After I had eaten I went upstairs to get a song prepared. When I found the perfect song I listened to it for 20 minutes.

When Edward came back home I ran into the living room in my pajamas. Edward looked curious about what was happening. I watched as Emmett walked in, in a bear costume. WHAT THE HELL?

Rosalie came in looking beautiful, as usual. Alice came in holding some sheet music and Jasper came in holding a CD. Finally my dad came in and was grinning and was holding Esme's hand.

"Okay Dad your up first" I said.

"I will be singing we are one and I will need my daughter to sing a part in the song" He told us. I got up from the couch and stood by him. We all cheered as the song begun.

**( A/N this song belongs to Disney!)**

**( Carlisle's part)**

As you go through life you'll see  
There is so much that we  
Don't understand

And the only thing we know  
Is things don't always go  
The way we planned

But you'll see every day  
That we'll never turn away  
When it seems all your dreams come undone

We will stand by your side  
Filled with hope and filled with pride  
We are more than we are  
We are one

**( Sophia's part)**

If there's so much I must be  
Can I still just be me  
The way I am?

Can I trust in my own heart  
Or am I just one part  
Of some big plan?

**( Carlisle's part)**

Even those who are gone  
Are with us as we go on  
Your journey has only begun

Tears of pain, tears of joy  
One thing nothing can destroy  
Is our pride, deep inside  
We are one

We are one, you and I  
We are like the earth and sky  
One family under the sun

All the wisdom to lead  
All the courage that you need  
You will find when you see  
We are one

When my dad had finished singing we all clapped.

"You where amazing Dad!" I said and hugged him.

"You where too baby girl" He said.

Then Esme went up to the CD player and chose a song. " I will be singing Just the way you are, sung by Bruno mars, This is for you Carlisle" She said. The song began.

**( This song belongs to Bruno mars! :D)**

Oh, his eyes, his eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining  
His hair, his hair, falls perfectly without him trying  
He's so beautiful, and I tell him every day

Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment him, he won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so, sad to think that he don't see what I see  
But every time he asks me do I look ok, I say

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah)

His lips, his lips, I could kiss them all day if he let me  
His laugh, his laugh, he hates but I think it's so sexy  
he's so beautiful, and I tell him every day

Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same  
So, don't even bother asking if you look ok  
You know I'll say

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because boy you're amazing, just the way you are  
The way you are, the way you are  
Boy you're amazing, just the way you are

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause boy, you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah

When Esme finished singing my dad gave her a hug and kissed her.

"I love you" He said.

"I love you more" Esme said. We all 'awwed' and then it was Emmett's turn.

"I bet your all wondering why I am dressed as a bear" Emmett said. I nodded.

"Because I am going to sing the bare necessities" Emmett said. Of course. I should have known.

Emmett chose the song on the CD player. Then the song started.

**( A/N This song belongs to Disney) **

Look for the bare necessities  
The simple bare necessities  
Forget about your worries and your strife  
I mean the bare necessities  
Old Mother Nature's recipes  
That brings the bare necessities of life

Wherever I wander, wherever I roam  
I couldn't be fonder of my big home  
The bees are buzzin' in the tree  
To make some honey just for me  
When you look under the rocks and plants  
And take a glance at the fancy ants  
Then maybe try a few

The bare necessities of life will come to you  
They'll come to you!

Look for the bare necessities  
The simple bare necessities  
Forget about your worries and your strife  
I mean the bare necessities  
That's why a bear can rest at ease  
With just the bare necessities of life

Now when you pick a pawpaw  
Or a prickly pear  
And you prick a raw paw  
Next time beware  
Don't pick the prickly pear by the paw  
When you pick a pear  
Try to use the claw  
But you don't need to use the claw  
When you pick a pear of the big pawpaw  
Have I given you a clue ?

The bare necessities of life will come to you  
They'll come to you!

So just try and relax, yeah cool it  
Fall apart in my backyard  
'Cause let me tell you something little britches  
If you act like that bee acts, uh uh  
You're working too hard

And don't spend your time lookin' around  
For something you want that can't be found  
When you find out you can live without it  
And go along not thinkin' about it  
I'll tell you something true

The bare necessities of life will come to you

When Emmett had finished singing we all clapped.

"Whooo!" I shouted.

Rosalie gave Emmett a hug and a kiss on the cheek an then walked to the CD player.

"I am going to sing Eternal Flame, this for my amazing husband" Rose said. The music started.

**( A/N This song belongs to Atomic Kitten)**

Close your eyes  
Give me you hand darling  
Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand  
Do you feel the same  
Or am my only dreaming  
Is this burning  
An eternal flame

I believe  
Its meant to be darling  
I watch you when you are sleeping  
You belong with me  
Do you feel the same  
Or am I only dreaming  
Is this burning

An eternal flame  
Say my name sun shines through the rain  
My whole life so lonely and come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling

Oh  
Call my name  
Oh

Say my name sun shines through the rain  
My whole life so lonely and come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling

Oh

When Rosalie had finished Emmett ran up to her and picked her up and spun her around.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Emmett shouted.

"I love you Emmy" Rosalie said.

"I love you too Rose" Emmett said and then they kissed. Soon the kiss turned into a make out session. MY INNOCINCE!

" Rose, Emmett, we have a child in the room please stop kissing" My dad asked and then they finally stoped making out but they where still gazing into each other's eyes. Awww. Okay I admitt it, they are a cute couple.

Alice was up next. " I am going to sing a thousand years sung by Christina Perri, This is for you Jazzy" Alice said. She then danced towards the CD player and the music started.

**( A/N This song belongs to Christina Perri) **

The day we met,  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart...  
... beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

[Chorus:]  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

[Chorus:]  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

[Chorus:]  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

When Alice had finished singing I was crying. Her voice is just so angelic ... It is beautiful and oh my goodness the lyrics are do meaningful!

Jasper was looking at Alice with such love and adoration as he ran over to her and kissed her head.

"That was beautiful Alice" Jasper said.

"I will love you for a thousand more years Jazzy" Alice said.

" I will love you for more than a thousand years" Jasper said.

Awww! Jalice! They are so sweet. They mean the world to each other!

Jasper was up next. " I am going to sing Without you sung by David Guetta, this is for you darlin" He said looking Alice in the eyes. Then the song started.

**( A/N This song belongs to David Guetta)**

I can't win, I can't reign  
I will never win this game  
Without you, without you

I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you

I won't run, I won't fly  
I will never make it by  
Without you, without you

I can't rest, I can't fight  
All I need is you and I,  
Without you, without... You!

Oh oh oh  
You you you  
Without  
You you you  
Without you..

Can't erase, so I'll take blame  
But I can't accept that we're  
Estrange  
Without you, without you

I can't quit now, this can't be right  
I can't take one more sleepless night  
Without you, without you

I won't soar, I won't climb  
If you're not here I'm paralyzed without you, without you

I can't look, I'm so blind  
Lost my heart, I lost my mind without you without... You!

Oh oh oh  
You you you  
Without  
You you you  
Without you..

I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you, WITHOUT YOU

When Jasper had finished singing we all clapped. That was amazing. Alice ran up to him and kissed him. They then sat back down on the couch. Well Jasper was sitting on the couch Alice was just sitting on his lap.

Then It was time for Edward to sing.

"I am going to sing Bring me to life by Evanescence" Edward said. Then he started playing the piano at the same time as singing.

**( A/N this song belongs to Evanescence)**

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)_  
{ From: .net }_

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything

Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

When Edward had finished performing we all cheered and clapped.

"Whooo! Go Eddie!" Emmett and I screamed in sync.

Esme gave Edward a hug and said " I have missed you so much" Edward huged her back.

"I've missed you too mum" He said.

Then it was my turn. "I am going to sing we are family sung by Sister Sledge" I said. I started the music and started to sing.

**( A/N this song belongs to Sister Sledge)**

(CHORUS:)  
We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up ev'rybody and sing

Ev'ryone can see we're together  
As we walk on by  
(FLY!) and we fly just like birds of a feather  
I won't tell no lie  
(ALL!) all of the people around us they say  
Can they be that close  
Just let me state for the record  
We're giving love in a family dose

(CHORUS x2)

Living life is fun and we've just begun  
To get our share of the world's delights  
(HIGH!) high hopes we have for the future  
And our goal's in sight  
(WE!) no we don't get depressed  
Here's what we call our golden rule  
Have faith in you and the things you do  
You won't go wrong  
This is our family Jewel

By the end of the song everyone was singing and dancing. We all looked at each other and laughed.

"That was so much fun!" I said. They all agreed.

For the rest of the night we all sang along to music and all I could think about was how grateful I was to be apart of this family and how happy I was that we where all together again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope this chapter was okay! Please review! :D xoxoxoxox**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi thanks a lot for reviewing! :D I don't own Twilight, only my OC's! **

I have a witch for a daughter? Chapter 16

Sophia Pov

I woke up to the light streaming through my window. That's weird. Forks is usually foggy. I looked out of my window and saw a fine layer of snow! Whooo! I better dress for warmth. I went into my walk in wardrobe and picked out my clothes. I went into my bathroom and got ready for school. I was wearing a black T- shirt that said Hollister on it, grey Jeans from Hollister, a black and white scarf from Hollister, blue fingerless gloves from Hollister, my black parka which had fake fur on the hood was also from Hollister. The only items of clothing that I was wearing that wasn't from Hollister where my boots and my panda bag. I tied my hair up in a pony tail and then headed downstairs.

When I got into the living room I saw Emmett and Rosalie cuddling and Alice was sitting on Jasper's knee. As for Edward he was already playing the Piano.

"Your wearing all Hollister today! Great choice!" Alice praised me. I grinned at her.

"Thanks! Where are mum and dad?" I asked them.

"Kitchen" They all said. I thanked them and walked into the kitchen.

When I got into the kitchen I saw that my dad had his arms wrapped around Esme's waist as she made me some pancakes.

"Morning!" I greeted as I sat at the kitchen table.

"Morning Honey" Esme said handing me a plate of pancakes and some orange juice.

"Thank you" I said.

My dad gave me a hug. "Good to know that you are dressing warmly today, I don't want you to get ill" He said.

"Dad I don't get ill that easily" I said stuffing some of my pancakes into my mouth.

"Well it is still a possibility Sophie - bear" He said ruffling my hair.

"Why does everyone go for the hair?!" I asked. My dad laughed and just sat next to me.

When I had eaten my breakfast I grabbed my bag and went into the living room.

" I want to go to school with Rosie posie and Emmy today!" I shouted.

Emmett high-fived me and Rosie gave me a hug. Before I left I gave Esme and my dad a hug.

"Have a good day at work!" I shouted to my dad as I left.

My siblings and I all walked to the garage where all our cars where. I jumped into the backseat of Rosalie's BMW. When Rose and Emmett where in the car we where off.

During the car ride to school Emmett kept on making me laugh. Emmett is hilarious. To most people Emmett looks scary and pretty intimidating but on the inside he is a cuddly teddy bear!

We arrived at school early so when we got of the car we just stood there talking to each other. Then I heard a load groan coming from an old Cheavy truck. Oh yeah Bella owns that truck. It doesn't look like it will break down any second. Bella parked her truck four cars down from ours.

Bella stepped out of the truck and looked in our direction. I gave her a small smile and waved at her. She grinned and waved back at me. Alice suddenly stiffened and her eyes glazed over. She is having a vision. When she was back with us she looked horrified. Edward looked horrified too. He must have read Alice's mind so he could know what the vision was. Jasper immediately put his arm around her shoulders.

"Alice what happened?" I asked.

Before Alice and Edward could say anything I heard a high pitched screech, it was painfully loud. The screech was coming from Tyler Crowley's black van and it must have hit the ice wrong because his van was spinning out of control and was heading towards the back of Bella's truck ... where she was standing. I gasped Tyler's van is going to squash her like a bug! And then when her blood gets spilled my siblings might lose control. Oh god. I hope a miracle happens and Bella somehow gets out-of-the-way.

Suddenly Edward used his vampire speed and he was no longer by my side, instead he was standing by Bella and as the van came towards her he started to crush the van and move Bella out of the way. But As he was moving her out the way it looked like she hit her head. Ouch. She could have a concussion. When the van had completely stopped everyone started to scream.

I looked at my siblings and saw that Rosalie looked livid and the others looked shocked and slightly angry. I had just realised why they where angry with Edward. Their secret could be found out and then we would have to move to a different country. I looked towards Edward and Bella and saw that she was paler than usual and Edward looked concerned. Maybe I can help? I have read books on head injuries.

Before my brothers and sisters could stop me I started to run over to the mangled van and Bella's truck which now had a dint in the back of it. I jumped over Bella's truck and landed next to her.

I put my bag on the ground and crouched down next to her " Bella are you okay?" I asked. It looked like she hit her head pretty hard. In the background I could hear someone shouting 'get Tyler out of the van and I saw Jessica Stanley ring an ambulance.

"I'm fine thanks" Bella said. I watched as she touched her head and then she flinched.

"No you're not, Please let me see the head wound" I said. She groaned and attempted to stand up but Edward still had his arms around her waist.

"Let me get up Edward" Bella said. Then she looked at me " Aren't you Edward's cousin or something?" She asked.

I smiled and said " Yeah, Hi I'm Sophia Cullen but you can call me Sophie if you want" She nodded and then winced. Yep. She probably has a concision.

"Bella you need to stay sitting down it look's like you hit your head pretty hard" He said. Well duh! She did just smashed her head against the ground,I thought.

Edward glared at me. I ignored him and said " Bella please let me look at your head, my uncle taught me about head wounds" It felt really weird calling my dad 'uncle'.

"Sophia are you sure you know what you're doing?" Edward asked. I sighed. Edward I have been alive since the 1600's and I have read quite a few medical books, I'm not saying that she shouldnt go to the hospital to get checked out, I'm just saying let me look at her head to see if it has a bump. I thought.

"Yes Edward, I remember my uncle telling me about head wounds" I said out loud so Bella wouldn't get suspicious. He nodded.

But as I started to get closer to Bella's head she tried to stand up again. "Bella you need to stay sitting down" Edward said yet again. Wow this girl is stubborn. I like her!

"But the ground is so cold!" Bella complained. Yeah Eddie the ground is actually really cold! Listen to the woman! I thought to him. He yet again glared at me. Why does he keep on glaring at me?!

He chuckled at her and let her go. " How did you get over here so fast?" Bella asked Edward. Uh oh. Erm Eddie can make an excuse for that one!

He stopped smiling and frowned." I was standing right next to you Bella" He said.

" No you weren't! You where standing next to your car by Sophia" Bella said looking between Edward and I. Oh no. Now I'm involved. I have to change the subject!

"Bella please let me see your head" I practically begged. She ignored me. Yay I love being ignored, I thought sarcastically.

" I was standing right next to you Bella, I pulled you out-of-the-way" Edward said attempting to persuade her again. Yeah I don't think they remeber that I'm right here!

"No you werent!" Bella said through gritted teeth.

" Please Bella" Edward begged.

"Why?" Bella said.

"Trust me" Edward pleaded.

"Promise to explain everything to me later" She said. This girl won't let this go will she?

"Fine" Edward snapped.

Then the Ambulance arrived. It took six paramedics and two teachers to move the van away far enough for Bella to bring the stretchers in. The paramedics asked if Edward needed a stretcher but he declined his. Bella tried to decline her's but Edward told them that she had hit her head. Bella glared at Edward as she was put onto the stretcher and got a head brace put on her. As she was being put into the ambulance chief swan arrived on the scene.

"Bella!" He shouted. He ran over to Bella who looked very annoyed with the circumstances.

"I'm fine dad" She said.

I watched as he turned to a paramedic for a second opinion. They then put Bella into the back of the ambulance. I then ran over to where Rosalie was glaring at Edward and I.

"Well done you idiot's you could have given away our secret! The human is now suspicious!" Rosalie hissed.

I rolled my eyes and followed Edward into his Volvo. He started the engine and then we where on our way to the hospital. He wanted to check on Bella and I wanted to talk to my dad on how I can keep my secret. When we got to the hospital I ran towards my Dad's office.

I knocked on his door and he wasnt there. I just took a seat on his spinny chair and started spinning around on it. I have been spinning round on the chair for about ten minutes and my dad still isnt here. He is most likely busy. I then get bored so I took out my mobile and started to play Angry birds.

By the time I was on level 15 I was getting really frustrated.

"Stupid Birds! Kill the little piggys!" I shouted as my dad walked into the room. He looked at me like I was crazy. I waved at him still looking at my mobile.

"Hello Sophie bear Edward told me about what happened with Bella" He took a seat on his desk.

"I know but what if she finds out about Vampires? Then it is only a small step to guessing what I am" I explained.

"It won't get to that" My dad said.

"But if it does, what if she thinks that I'm a freak for having magic?" I asked. My dad looked me in the eyes.

"She won't think you're a freak, she will see you for who you really are, an amazing person" He said.

I grinned and gave him a hug. " Thanks Daddy" I said.

He nodded and said " Now get back to school Edward is waiting for you" I nodded and walked out of his office.

I walked outside and into the hospital car park. I found Eddie in his car. He drove us back to school.

For the rest of the day all people would talk about was about this morning's accident. Rosalie was constantly glaring at Edward and I. Jasper was mainly shooting Edward dirty looks while keeping his arms around Alice. Emmett was treating us like he usually would, thank god for that!

When it was the end of school Rosalie still looked livid. I gulped as I got inside Edward's car while Alice and Jazz got in the back again. It was a very quiet journey home. I was nervous about was going to happen because Rosie was bound to mention Bella and how 'stupid' Edward an I where. But what was I supposed to do? I hate seeing people hurt, I needed to help Bella because she could have had more injuries.

When Edward parked inside our garage I took a deep breath. What is going to happen now? Is Rose going to hate Edward and I for what we did? Or is she just worried about what our actions could cause? I braced myself as I stepped out of the car and headed into the house.

* * *

**Hi I'm so sorry for not updating in six days! I feel SO guilty! And this chapter isn't the best sadly, but I did try and I promise that the next chapter will be better! Anyway I have a new story It's called the Life of Gabby Salvatore, It's a vampire Diaries story. Please check it out. Don't worry this story will still get frequent updates! Please Review! :D **


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for reviewing! I don't own Twilight only my Oc's! :D **

I have a witch for a daughter? Chapter 17

Sophia pov

When Edward and I got into the living room Rosalie wasted no time to shout at us.

"What the hell where you both thinking?!" She hissed.

"Rose I was only trying to help her" I said defensively. I looked around the room and saw that my dad had come home early again.

"Rose Edward and Sophia where only trying to save Bella" Esme said putting her arm around me. I nodded.

"Please don't be mad at me" I said looking at the floor. I hate fighting with my siblings. Alice smiled at me and hugged me.

"I'm not mad at you" She whispered in my ear. I nodded and gave her a small smile in return.

I watched as Alice danced back into Jasper's arms. He wrapped them protectively around her tiny body.

"But our secret! What if Bella figures out what we are?!" Rosalie spat. Emmett put his arm around her shoulders in trying to calm her down.

"If we are careful not to give anything away then there should be no problem" My dad reasoned.

Rosalie still wasn't finished " If the volturi find out about us we are dead" Rose stated glaring at Edward. " This is all your fault Edward, you should have just let the van hit the human" Rosalie hissed. Edward growled at her.

"You expect me to have just let her die?" He growled. Everyone looked nervously at Edward and Rose.

"Better her than your family! You have practically given us over to the volturi! Yeah they will kill us but what do you think they will Sophia? They will use her for their use" Rose screamed. I flinched.

I have seen a painting of them in my Dad's study and I don't like the look of Aro's cold eyes. He and the rest of the Volturi look evil. "That wont happen!" Edward shouted. My dad nodded.

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves, if Bella does figure out what we are then we will deal with it if that ever happens" My dad said.

We all nodded. Alice and Jasper went to hunt and Rose glared at Edward from across the room. Is Rose annoyed with me too? I don't want her to be annoyed with me. I was only trying to help Bella. I walked over to Rose and sat next to her.

"Rose?" I whispered. She looked at me and her eyes softened.

"Yes Sophia?" She asked.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked. She sighed and pulled me into a hug.

"Sophie- bear I wasn't mad at you, I was worried" She said. I smiled.

" Love you Sissy" I said. She laughed.

"Love you to Sophia" She said gently.

We just sat there for a while just talking and now and then she would glare at Edward. I don't think that she will forgive him for a while. It's too bad that they always argue ... well I suppose what siblings usually do to each other. I just hope they make up soon because I don't think anyone will enjoy Edward and Rosalie constantly glaring at each other.

* * *

Sophia Pov

A month had passed since the car crash and Edward hasn't been acting like himself, he has been really moody and depressed lately and I think that it has something to do with Bella. Speaking of Edward and Bella they have been constantly glaring at each other. I thought Edward has been trying not to talk to her? Well Bella has been constantly trying to figure out how Edward got all the way to her truck in time to save her.

Here I was sitting in the canteen eating some chips and drinking some water when I saw that Edward was looking at Bella. Yep. He definitely fancy's her. Edward glared at me. See? He is really moody lately.

"Awww did someone wake up on the wrong side of the coffin?" I asked in a baby voice. Yep I know Vampires don't sleep but it was the only vampire joke I could think of. He glared at me yet again! Jeez I was only joking! Where has the old Edward gone? He could take a joke!

"Boys keep asking Bella to the dance" Edward growled. Awww! He is jealous! He lightly kicked me in the shin. Owie! That hurt!

" That hurt!" I moaned. " And if your so bothered about it get her to go somewhere with you!" I snapped. Great. Now I'm in a bad mood!

"She's right Edward" Alice said snuggling into Jasper's chest. I smirked at him. Told ya so I thought. He rolled his eyes.

Rose was acting like she didn't care. Yeah she is still super mad at Edward and they haven't spoken to each other for a month! It is getting ridiculous!

"She keeps on making excuses for why she can't go to the dance" Edward said. Why wouldn't she want to go to the dance?! I would go but I don't to go without a date and I don't like any of the boys in my year in that way. I don't think I could especially after Josh. Plus I don't think my dad would be too pleased with me going out on a date.

" What are her excuses?" Jasper asked holding one of Alice's hands.

"That she is going shopping in Seattle" Edward said.

"You could offer to drive her" I offered.

"Yeah that piece of junk wont make it there and back on one full tank of gas" Emmett said. I nodded.

"Ask her out Eddie" I said as the bell went. I then headed to my next lesson.

* * *

When school had ended I ran into the school car park. I waited by Edward's volvo. Seconds later Edward was by my side. He unlocked the car and I jumped into the front seat. I really want to learn how to drive! I mean I am fifteen but loads of kids in my year already drive! But my dad would never allow me! It's so unfair. When Edward got in his seat he turned to me.

"Sophie it's not like he doesn't trust you, he just doesn't want you to get hurt" Edward said. I rolled my eyes.

"So did you ask her?" I asked while ignoring what he just said. He gave a small smile.

"Not yet and she turned newton down" He said grinning like a lovesick puppy. Yep you don't like her I thought sarcastically. He shot me a look.

He suddenly started the engine. What about Alice and Jasper?! Edward laughed at my expression. I can't believe him. He is going to ditch his brother and sister. I am very shocked, that is not how you treat family. He chuckled. Hey it's true! You don't ditch family!

Suddenly Edward parked the car in front of Bella's truck preventing her from moving forward. Does he want to start a traffic jam? Then I saw Tyler get out of his van and went towards Bella's truck. They started talking and Bella looked really annoyed and she was glaring at the Back of our car. Oh boy Edward, way to make your girlfriend mad.

A few seconds later Alice and Jasper got into the back of the car and we started heading home. The whole way home Edward just laughed to himself. Something tells me that he likes annoying Bella ... First sign of true love! Awwww! They will make a cute couple!

* * *

**Hi thank you for reading! Please review and Jacob will be in it soon. But I am going to make Jake and Sophia only friends since later on in the story Seth will be the one to imrtint on her, I hope this doesn't bother anyone! If it does Sorry! Please review! :D xox**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi thanks for reviewing! I don't own Twilight, only my Oc's! :D**

I have a witch for a daughter? chapter 18

Sophia POV - the next day-

I was in my walk in wardrobe trying to figure out what to wear. I had been in there for over half an hour. Everyone kept on knocking on my bedroom door to see if I'm okay. This is ridiculous. I need Alice!

"ALICE!" I screamed. Within seconds she was by my side.

"Yeah Sophie?" She asked.

"Help! I don't know what to wear today!" I said urgently. Alice looked like she had won the lottery. She started to jump up and down clapping.

"Okay! I need to find you something warm to wear but it needs to be fashionable!" Alice shouted going through my clothes.

After ten minutes of Alice looking at all of my clothes she handed me a white vest top, a light blue skirt with white tights, light blue flats and a light blue blazer so I wouldn't get cold. I went into my bathroom and quickly got dressed and put on my Cullen necklace. I walked out and saw Alice sitting on the edge of my bed.

When she saw me she gasped. " Oh my god! You look so pretty!" She squealed while giving me a gentle hug.

"Alice will you also do my hair please?" I asked. She nodded extremely fast.

I laughed as she made me sit down on my bed. She started to brush my hair and then she pulled out the straighteners. When she had straightened my hair she put a light blue flower into my hair. She then gave me a small mirror and I actually looked ... good! I stood up and gave Alice a hug.

"Thanks Alice" I said. She grinned.

"No problem!" She chirped. She handed me a white bag and then we went downstairs together.

When we got into the kitchen she went straight into Jasper's arms and I went to the cabinet's and got a bowl and a spoon. I then got the milk and some cereal. I then sat at the table by Alice and Jasper who were talking quietly to each other. I was nearly finished eating when my Dad came in Esme. He was carrying his medical bag for when he goes into work. He smiled at me. When he saw what I was wearing he grew concerned.

"Won't you be cold dressed like that?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Dad I will be fine" I reassured him. He smiled at me.

Suddenly Alice's eyes glazed over which ment that she was having a vision. A couple of seconds she snapped out of it and sighed in annoyance.

"We have to ditch biology today" Alice sighed.

"Why?" I asked.

"You don't Sophia but everyone else does because Mr Banner is doing blood testing for every class he teaches!" Alice explained.

My dad nodded " Okay you can all ditch" I don't mind blood testing it could be interesting! Whooo! Can't wait for first lesson now!

I finished eating and grabbed my bag and gave my dad and Esme a hug goodbye and ran into the garage. I jumped into the backseat of Rosie's car and turned on my mobile.

Suddenly I got a text message. It was from Jenny! OH. MY. GOD! I have missed that girl! I screamed in excitement.

I opened up the text message and it said **Hey girly, I miss you loads :( xx **I smiled. I looked up from my mobile and my dad was stood there looking worried.

"Are you okay?! Your not hurt are you?!" He asked frantically. I giggled.

"No I'm not hurt, I just got a text message from Jenny!" I squealed again. He relaxed and chuckled and then walked back inside.

I replied back **Hey Jen! Miss you loads too, how do you like your new family? xx **

When I sent the text message Rose and Emmett where in the car with me. It wasn't long before I got a reply from Jenny.

**They are amazing but I miss how crazy you are! How are things with your Dad and the rest of the family? xxx**

I grinned and replied back **I love them! Alice is my shopping buddy, Rosalie helps me with my hair sometimes, Emmett and Jasper are my game buddie's, Edward is my music buddy and My dad is amazing! Esme is also like my mum! :D xxxx**

When I had sent the text Emmett spun round in the front seat and faced me. Rose was driving the car to school.

"Who are you texting? It better not be a secret boyfriend" He said. I rolled my eyes grinned at him.

"What would you do if I was texting a secret boyfriend?" I asked. He looked angry and before I could do anything he stole my mobile!

He started reading my messages and he grinned " Awww! You love me! You called me your gaming buddy! Love you too sis!" He said while giving me my mobile back. I laughed at him.

Then I got another text message from Jenny. **They sound amazing! Sorry gotta go Sophie, the school bell is going to go soon! xxx**

I smiled. And texted her again **Okay talk to you later Jen! :D xxxx**

I put my mobile in my pocket as we arrived in the school car park. We where early today so not many people where here yet. Emmett, Rose and I walked over to Edward, Jasper and Alice.

When I was by Edward I smirked at him. " Your asking Bella to go to Seattle today" I demanded. He paled.

"She will say no" He said. I rolled my eyes. I watched as Bella came into school.

"Okay Edward get your Vampire backside over to Bella now!" I whisper/shouted. I pushed him in Bella's direction.

I watched as Edward walked over to Bella and he started talking. At times like this I wish that I had vampire hearing. I saw that Edward was having trouble convincing Bella but then after a couple of minutes he came back over to us smiling.

"Did she say yes?" I asked. He nodded. I squealed.

Then the bell went and it was time for blood testing! This should be interesting!

* * *

I was sat in the middle of the classroom waiting for Mr Banner to come in and start the lesson. He came in carrying a couple of small cardboard boxes. He told a boy in my class to start handing them out to the whole class. Mr Banner then pulled out a pair of rubber gloves and put them on. they made a 'snap' sound.

"Okay class the first should be an indicator card" He explained showing us a big white card with four square's on it. " The second is a four pronged applicator He held up something that looked like a hair pick. " The third one is a sterile micro- lancet. He pulled out a small Piece of blue plastic and split it open.

This looks really interesting! " I will be coming round with some water to prepare your cards, so please don't start until I get to you" He said. We all nodded.

After he had been round to the first half of the class it was finally my turn! He put a small drop of water in each of the four square's. He then grabbed my hand and jabbed my middle finger with the Lancet. I then put a small drop of blood on each of the prongs and then I applied it to the card. I found out that my blood type was blood type AB.

By the end of the lesson one girl had fainted and most people started squealing when their finger got pricked.

* * *

The school day went really fast. Edward sat with Bella for lunch today! I could tell that she made him happy. Rose wasin't happy about this so she kept on sending Edward death glares. If looks could kill then Eddie would be a goner. I was standing next to the cars. Edward was running late for some strange reason. Then he ran towards us at human speed.

"What took you so long?" I asked him. He got out his car keys and unlocked the car.

"I had to drive Bella home, Alice will you please drive Bella's truck home? He asked while giving her the keys. She nodded and went to Bella's truck and hoped inside.

I got inside Edward's car and Jasper got in the Back. Then we started to head home.

* * *

The next Saturday I woke up and the sun was shining! Yay! It's not going to be that cold! Edward and Emmett where out hunting. Today was the day where I was going to try to persuade my dad to let me have a driving test. I was sick of having people drive me every where. Plus this will save Alice, my dad or Edward driving me everywhere.

I got dressed in a purple long sleeved shirt and grey jeans. I put my hair up in a bun and then I put my black converse on and went downstairs.

"Morning Sophie - bear" My dad said.I gave him a hug.

I quietly ate my breakfast and when I had finished I gave Esme a hug and then stood in front of my dad.

"Dad we need to talk" I said. Everyone in the room looked curious. Alice shot me a curious look from where she was sitting on Jasper's lap.

"Okay then, you can talk to me about anything" He said. Okay here I go.

"Dad can I please take a driving test?" I said quickly. He shook his head.

"No, Sophia that wont happen, your too young" He sighed. Is he joking?!

"But Dad, lots of people in my year drive to school every day!" I said.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. " I'm sorry but your not going to be like them" He said not sounding very sorry at all.

"Dad that is so unfair!" I moaned. He looked like he was starting to loose his paitince. Everyone in the room was looking very awkward.

"Sophia you could get into a car accident" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"But dad! Lots of people in my year drive and look at them! They are fine!" I shouted. He looked a little angry now.

"Sophia you do not raise your voice at me" He said in a calm voice.

"Carlisle Sophia is mature enough to drive" Rose said sticking up for me.

I nodded quickly. " Please! I will be super careful!" I begged.

He started pacing around the Living room deep in thought. I was getting more angry the longer he kept on thinking. I felt Jasper send some calm my way. I shot him a small smile and he nodded in response.

" Dad please you never let me go anywhere by myself anymore" I said giving him my puppy dog look. He looked tense.

"Because if you go out by yourself _Joshua _could turn up and hurt you" He shouted. He has never shouted at me before. I felt some tears well up in my eyes.

"I can look after myself" I said stubbornly. He sighed again.

"Yeah because you where fine after confronting Josh" He said sarcastically. Okay he has now gone to far! I glared at him.

"Carlisle!" Esme shouted knowing that he went too far.

My dad ignored her and continued to pace. " That wasn't my fault and you know it" I said coldly.

"You won't get a driving test end of conversation" He said sitting back down.

"YOU ALWAYS TREAT ME LIKE A BABY!" I screamed while taking my coat off one of the coat pegs.

I put my coat on and walked towards the door. When my hand was on the front door's handle my dad shouted " Get back here this instint Sophia Mae Cullen!" Oh he didn't just full name me!

I turned around " Don't expect me to be back soon" I said coldly.

I walked out of the house after slamming the door behind. I ran out of the forest. All I could think was where do I go now?

* * *

**Hi! Thank you for reading! oooh! Carlisle and Sophia's first argument! The next chapter will Have Jacob and Seth in! I can't wait to write it! Please review! :D xoxox**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi! Thanks for reviewing! I don't own Twilight! I only own my Oc's !**

I have a witch for a daughter? chapter 19

Carlisle POV

I watched as my daughter stormed out of the house. Regret filled me. I shouldn't have used Joshua against her. It was wrong of me. I just don't want my baby girl to drive. It feels like she is growing up too fast. Also the fact the Sophia could get hurt in a car accident. I dont mean that she will be reckless and I do trust her, I just don't trust the drivers around her. I looked at Esme and she looked shocked and slightly angry. I looked at Rose and she looked extremely angry. Alice and Jasper looked surprised and concerned.

"Carlisle! Now Sophia could be anywhere now!" Rosalie shouted while pulling out her mobile. She dialed Sophia's number and a few seconds later she hung up.

"She didn't answer her mobile did she?" I asked feeling ashamed. She shook her head.

"No she didnt" Rosalie snapped. She started pacing around the room. I looked down. What if she gets hurt? What if because of the way I reacted she has ran away from home? What if I never see her again?! I joined Rosalie and started pacing the living room.

"Carlisle Sophia will come back soon just give her some time to calm down" Esme soothed putting her hand on my shoulder so I would stop pacing.

"But Esme what if she hate's me now?" I whispered. Esme sighed and pulled me into a hug.

"Carlisle Sophia is a daddy's girl, she could never hate you" Esme argued.

"Yeah Sophia could never hate you Carlisle" Jasper said while making me calm down.

"Yeah Jazzy is right, Sophia will come back soon" Alice said while holding Jasper's hand.

"I say we give Sophia a few hours and then we go looking for her" Rose said. I nodded.

Rose, Alice and Jasper sat on the couch waiting for Sophia to come back While I stood by the windows with Esme so we can see when Sophia comes home. Well if she comes back to us that is.

* * *

Sophia POV

I was walking along the road that lead to La push. I heard there was a beach their, maybe it will help me think and calm down. I still can't believe my dad would say that about me. I am sick of not being allowed to go out by myself ... I had more freedom when I was in care and that is saying something.

While walking all I could think about was how ridiculous my dad was being. I have lived since the 1600's! I think if I got taught how to drive I would be fine. But no. My dad thinks that I'm too young. Well it's not my fault that I will be forever fifteen and trapped in a teenager's body. The others are so lucky. I know Edward thinks that he has it bad being forever seventeen but at least he looks old enough to go to college, university and get a job. I can never have that. I will always be stuck with repeating high school for the rest of eternity.

I know that my dad also hates what he is but he does the world good. He saves thousands of people a year and without him they may have died.

I'm still mad at my dad for not letting me drive or go out by myself and I know that he is only trying to protect me, as a parent would do for their child but it's not like Joshua is going to show up at random in forks and if he did I will be ready because I have been getting better at performing powerful spells. And as for the driving I'm not stupid enough to drive into a tree. Plus if I get into a car accident it won't kill me, so I don't see what the problem is.

After an hour of walking I finally arrived at La push beach. Sure it was dull and a little cold but the beach was still beautiful. I walked down the beach until I found two huge rocks. I sat down on the one closest to the sea. I pulled my knees up to my chest and started to cry.

That was the first time that Dad and I had argued. What if he hates me for shouting at him? I know that he was being unfair but I still love him. Will he ever forgive me? And will he let me out of the house by myself from now on? Will he also teach me how to drive?

I sighed and stood up. I picked up a few stones and started make them skip across the sea. After ten minutes of skipping stones I got a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw someone who was really tall and had a couple of boys around him.

"Your not from around here are you, I'm Jacob by the way" He introduced, holding his hand out to shake.

I gave a small smile that didn't reach my eyes and said " No I live in forks and I'm Sophia" I said. He nodded.

"these idiots here are Embry and Quil" Jacob said pointing at the boys who where standing behind them.

"Hi" I said waving at them.

"Well nice meeting you but we got to go and see a friend of mine" Jacob said. I waved and they were gone.

I sat back on the rock and put my head in my hands. I feel terrible. I was horrible to my dad and he has been nothing but good to me. I didn't realise that I had been crying until I felt some tears drip onto my hand.

After ten minutes of crying someone taped me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw a cute boy who looked like he was the same age as me. I looked into his big brown eyes which where filled with nothing but concern.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked staring into my eyes. When he looked into my eyes I got butterfly's in my stomach.

"Yeah" I lied my voice cracked. He looked at me for a second and sat on the huge rock opposite mine.

"Hey my name is Seth Clearwater" He introduced.

"Sophia Cullen" I said.

I wiped away my tears on the sleeve of my coat. I looked into his concerned eyes. "Why are you crying?" He asked.

I sighed. Why do I feel like I can trust him? My head is saying walk away from him and don't tell him anything about what is wrong with me ... But my heart is saying that I can trust him and I should give him a chance. Everyone says to follow your heart so that is what I'm going to do now.

"I had an argument with my farther" I said. He sighed and gave me a small hug. I cautiously hugged him back. For some odd reason I felt safe in his arms and my heart was thumping. No. He is just being nice to me. I can't be in a romantic relationship because I will live forever and he would age and eventually die. And I couldn't go through that kind of pain. I will just be friends with him.

" everyone argues with their parents it's natural, Heck even I sometimes argue with my parents" Seth said. I gave him a small smile.

"But in my defence my dad was being unfair" I said. He laughed. Even just his laugh makes me want to smile. He looked curious.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was your argument about?" He asked.

"Well I am now old enough to drive and he wont let me, he is also way too over protective" I said. Seth gave me a small smile.

"He is only doing this because he loves you, He will come around" Seth said. He is right! I gave him another hug.

"Thank you sooo much!" I shouted.

He laughed and we just sat on the beach learning more about Seth. I found out that he has an older sister and that he goes to school on the reservation.I also found out that Seth was the same age as me ... well physically at least. We where sat on the huge rocks getting to know each other. Suddenly it started to rain. I looked at Seth and laughed.

"I guess I have to get back home now" I said feeling sad. His smile faulted.

"Hey erm Sophia can we exchange mobile numbers?" He asked looking nervous.

I handed him my mobile and he gave me his. I registered my number under **Sophia :D **. When He had his number in my mobile I looked and his number was registered under **Seth the amazing! **. I laughed.

"Really Seth? You really call yourself that?" I laughed. He slightly blushed. AWWW! I made him blush!

"But I am amazing" He protested. That is so true!

"True" I said. We looked at each other and laughed. He walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"I best get going, thank you so much for making me feel better" I said as he hugged me back.

"It was my pleasure" He said. After a few minutes of being in Seth's embrace I started to walk away.

"Bye Seth" I said waving.

"Bye Sophia" He said waving back.

I then started the long walk back home. And all I could think was would my dad forgive me for shouting at him? And will he let me drive and go places by myself.

* * *

**Hi thank you so much for reading! I'm soooooo sorry for not updating in ages! I have been so busy and I was a little bit blocked on how to write the chapter so I hope that it is okay! I promise that I will try and update another chapter within the next couple of days! I would also like to thank EVERYONE for reviewing and favouriting and following! It means a lot to me. I hope that Everyone had a Great Christmas! Please review! :D xoxox**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN AGES! My computer wouldin't let me save the document and every time I wrote the chapter, I lost it :( But I think I have fixed it now, YAY! Anyway I don't own Twilight only my Oc's.**

I have a witch for a daughter? Chapter 20

Sophia Pov

I was taking the long walk back to forks. I pulled my mobile out of my pocket and saw that I had 50 missed calls and 30 text messages. Thirty of the missed calls where from my dad and five where from rose, five from Esme, five from Alice and five from Jasper. I listened to them at the same time as walking and their voices where full of concern and my dad sounded really sorry. In my dad's last voicemail he mentioned that Emmett and Edward where on their way back to help look for me. All the text messages just said 'Call now!' or 'please come home' and ' where are you? Please be safe'. I sighed. I best text my dad.

**Calm down I will be home in about an hour, I'm on my way home - Sophia**

I sent the text message to my Dad's mobile and seconds later I got a reply.

**Where are you?! Rose followed your scent and it lead to La push? Did they hurt you?! - Dad**

Why would they hurt me? Jacob and Seth didn't hurt me. They were really friendly! Especially Seth. We talked for hours. I realised that I was grinning like an idiot as I replied back.

**I'm on my way back and yeah I went to La push, I didn't know where else to go and why would the residents in La push hurt me? The people I talked to seemed REALLY nice! - Sophia.**

I looked around and noticed that I was approximately fifteen minutes away from the edge of the forest. I suddenly got another text message.

**WHO DID YOU TALK TO?! WHERE ARE YOU? - Dad**

I rolled my eyes and replied. **Just some people, we can talk about this when I get home, I will be home in thirty minutes - Sophia.**

After I sent the message, I never got another one so I could walk faster. As I was walking I started to think about Seth. I love the colour of his russet skin and his soft brown eyes and his personality. NO! Shut up brain! I can't fall for Seth and isn't it a little early to be falling for him? I have only known him a few hours! Even Joshua didn't make me feel this way about him this quickly, that took time. But with Seth it felt like we immediately clicked. Like where two puzzle pieces that fit together.

But even if he did return the feelings it would never work out, I live forever where he will grow old, fall in love and have children. And when you look at me you see a witch who has been around since the 1600's and will never age and will never have children and never get to have grand children or grow old. I then started to think about the argument that my dad and I had. Will he forgive me for shouting at me? And in time will he let me drive?

After twenty five minutes of walking and day dreaming about Seth the Cullen house hold came into view. I gulped. I hope my dad isn't too angry with me. I slowly walked inside and as soon as I took a step through the front door my dad's protective arms where around me. I hugged him back and he hugged me closer to his rock hard body.

"Thank god" He muted. Then her stopped hugging me and looked slightly angry and concerned. I looked around the room and saw that Edward and Emmett had returned from hunting and they also looked concerned.

"Hey guys, did you enjoy hunting?" I asked attempting defuse the tension in the room. My dad rolled his eyes.

"Get back onto the subject at hand Sophia, Why did you go to La push?" He asked sternly.

I sighed and took my coat off and hung it up. I then sat down by Esme who put her arms around my small body. I snuggled closer to her. Everyone was looking at me.

"I was in La push because I had never been there before and I was curious, I also wanted to get some air and calm down" I explained. My dad sighed.

"I'm really sorry about our argument" My dad whispered. " I feel terrible" He looked very sad.

I got up and hugged his waist "I'm sorry for shouting at you but can I Please learn how to drive?" I asked. He sighed.

"How about I think about it for a bit and then when I think you're ready to drive I will teach you and I have to be the one to pick out your car" He said.

I thought about it. I won't get a better deal so I might as well go with it. I nodded. "Okay" He smiled and gave me a hug.

I looked at Edward and Emmett " So how was hunting? You could have stayed out longer" Emmett came over and gave me a bear hug.

"And be worried about my baby sister? No. I had to come back, plus Eddie wouldn't shut up about his human" Emmett moaned. I giggled.

I smirked at Edward " Aww does someone miss Bella?" I said in a baby voice.

He hissed at me and in response I pulled my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes at me "Your so immature" He said.

"I'm forever fifteen, what's your excuse?" I asked. Yep. I am calling Eddie immature.

He didn't have an excuse. Ha! He just got owned by someone who looks younger than him. He growled at my thoughts and Rosie stepped in front of me and hissed at him. Got to love my Rosie. She is always there for me. And so is my whole family. I looked at Alice and Jasper and they were gazing into each other's eyes again. They are so cute!

"AWWW! TEAM JALICE!" I screamed. "I SHIP JALICE!" I added.

Alice and Jasper laughed while the others looked at me like I was crazy. HEHE. It's good to have everything back to normal. Rose nodded. " We should make shirts that say ship Jalice" I jumped up and down clapping.

"WE HAVE TO!" I screamed. My dad put his arm around my shoulder to stop me bouncing through the ceiling.

I pouted " Daddy can I make a Jalice shirt?" He looked around the room and muted something but I couldn't hear because I don't have vampire hearing. This why Vampires are more cool than Witches because they can hear EVERYTHING! And get to be nosy and in addition they get all the gossip. They also get talents. Life sucks. Eddie burst out laughing. Stupid mind reader.

"What is so funny son?" Dad asked.

"Sophia's thoughts" He answered.

I glared at him " I can hurt you by doing my Witchy stuff" He scoffed.

"You couldn't hurt me" Does he really want to go there.

"Erm Edward I think Sophia is being serious" Alice was smart enough to point out.

"Yeah think about Jane's power, I could do that" I smirked. I just have to find the right spell.

Edward gulped and stepped back. I was never going to really do that to him. I sat down on the floor by Esme's legs. I leaned my head against her knees and sighed contently. I am so glad that I sorted things out with my dad. Seth was right. I forced myself from thinking about him because I didn't want Eddie to snoop into my mind and find out that I may have feelings for Seth because Eddie and the rest of my family will either tease me about it or will want to kill Seth or do both.

I grabbed the remote control and switched to Disney Channel. I don't care if I have been alive since the 1600's I am a child at heart and I'm proud of it. Peter pan was on whoo! I moved closer to the TV and lay down on my stomach and rested chin in my hands and put my feet in the air. I could hear Emmett and Jasper dissing Disney from behind me and choose to ignore them. I will just get revenge on them later. Mean older brothers!

When the film was over my dad took the remote from my hands. Aw I like Disney channel. Ah well. I stood up off the floor and stretched. My back was stiff from sitting on the floor for over an hour. I then pulled on Emmett's arm and made him move. I then took his old spot next to Rose. I hugged her arm and she kissed my hair.

"Love you Rosie posy" I said. She looked touched and gave me a huge hug.

"Love you too" They others shouted 'hey!'

I giggled " Love you guys too!" They laughed.

My dad sighed and moved closer to me "Sophia there is a reason for why we don't want you to go back to La push" I think that this may turn into another argument.

"But Dad I've made some friends there! And they are really nice!" I protested. They sighed.

"Sophia werewolf's exist and there is a pack of them in La push" Dad said. Oh my Carlisle.

"omg!" I shouted.

"Well the correct name for them is Shape shifters and they are very dangerous and have a terrible temper" Rose said. I gaped at her.

Seth and Jacob aren't wolf's right? Because they seemed really nice and they didn't have a temper. Seth was extremely nice and he seemed calm and I don't think he is a wolf because he is only fifteen. "Well the people I met are not wolf's and I wouldn't care if they were" Dad groaned.

"Sophia if something where to happen to you while being on their land we would have no way of getting to you" Edward said. Why?

As if my was reading my mind he said " In 1936 before Alice and Jasper joined us we were making residence in Forks and we were all out on a hunt and we went onto the wolf's land and they went to attack us"

"WHAT?!" I screamed. Jasper sent some calm my way but I was still a little angry.

"Sophie they noticed that our eyes where a different colour, instead of red or black they were gold" My dad said.

"So then they made a treaty with us, if we promised to stay off Quileute lands then they wouldn't expose us or kill us" Esme said.

I know understood why they were so freaked out about going to La push and to be honest I don't blame them. But something still didn't make sense. "But how did they know you where Vampires?" Everyone apart from my dad and Esme crinkled their noses.

"Vampires and Wolf's both find each other's scent repulsive, that is how they can tell we are Vampires" Jasper said while Alice was sitting on his Knee.

"But your scent is all over me, why didn't they mistaken me for a Vampire?" I asked.

"Maybe nobody had shifted into a wolf yet" Emmett suggested.

I nodded "The boys I talked to on the beach didn't have anger problems" My dad nodded. Emmett laughed at my comment about anger problems.

For the rest of the night we just hung out and I also did some homework. I think it should be against the law to give kids home work on the weekend. But I have to suck up to it because I will be spending forever in school.

* * *

Sophia Pov - the next day-

I got woken up to someone jumping on my bed. I groaned and put the pillow over my head. "Get up! It's sunny out!" Alice chirped. I threw the pillow off my face and jumped out of bed. I ran towards my windows and opened them. I gasped. There was still clouds in the sky but they didn't look like they were carrying any rain. I squealed in excitement. I haven't had a sunny day in ages!

"Alice help me get ready for school!" I shouted. She got excited.

"Sophie nobody is going to school today" What? Why? Wait. Why the hell am I complaining? I hate school!

"WHOOO!" I screamed.

Alice giggled and dragged me to wardrobe. I sat down at my makeup table inside my wadrobe. Alice started going through my many items of clothing. After a while she picked out a black floral dress and black five inch heels. I put them on. Even in them I was still small at only 5 foot 1. She then found me this really cool black leather jacket. I put it on and I think I look really good! Now all that was left was my hair, jewellery and makeup.

I sat back down and Alice put on my Cullen necklace. I only take it off when I go to bed, other than that I never take it off. Alice pulled out some grey flower earrings and put them in my ears. Then she pulled out a black ring with a black butterfly on. I put it on my left hand, middle finger. Alice then pulled out my hair straighteners and started to straighten my hair.

A few hours later my hair was no longer curly instead it was pin straight and went up to my butt. Alice pulled out a bobble and put my hair into a high ponytail. She then pulled out the mascara and lip gloss. Alice made my eyelashes extra-long and put a light coating of pink lip gloss on my lips. I looked at my reflection in the mirror for the first time since Alice started giving me a makeover and I looked like a completely different person. In a good way of course.

I jumped off the chair and gave Alice a huge hug. "Thank you Allie! You made me look amazing!" She laughed and gently hugged me back.

"You always look amazing, now let's show off your new look" I giggled and took her hand and we made our way out of my room and downstairs.

When we got into the living room we were met with lots of gasps. Emmett even dropped the PS3 remote controller onto the floor and it broke. Wow. I thought that a vampire was supposed to be graceful. I guess that Emmett isn't a normal Vampire then. Jasper and Edward where frozen in shock. And my dad didn't look very happy. Why?

"Alice don't you think that Sophia's dress is a little short?" He asked. Whoa, it is only an inch or so above my knee!

"Carlisle girls Sophia's age wear shorter dress's than what she is wearing now" Esme said coming to my defence. I nodded.

He sighed in defeat and then gave me a small smile " You look beautiful" I grinned and gave him a hug. "And try not to fall over in those heels" He added. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Rosalie. She gave me a crooked smile.

"You look amazing" She gave me a hug.

"Thank you" I returned her hug and sat down next to Emmett who was still staring at me.

I started to snap my fingers in front of his eyes and he was still unresponsive. Okay he is freaking me out a little bit and doesn't he know that it is rude to stare? Rose and I glanced at each other and then Rose got up and sat on his knee and she rolled her eyes.

"Come on monkey man stop staring at Sophia" She said pecking his cheek. He snapped out of it and kissed Rosie on her cheek.

He then wound his arms around her waist and leaned his chin on her shoulder. I mentally 'awed'. And I know ship Rose and Emmett's relationship. Jasper and Eddie where still in a trance. Jeez. Why is everyone staring at me?! I know that I don't have anything on my face so why do they keep on staring?

"Erm guys?" I got up and clicked my fingers in their faces and unlike with Emmett I actually got a response from them.

They snapped out of it and looked surprised. "Okay now that you have stopped staring at me, WHY WHERE YOU STARING?!" I asked. They rolled their eyes.

"Honey they are staring because you look beautiful" Esme said wrapping her arms around my shoulders and giving them a gentle squeeze. I blushed.

"I know you look hot" Emmett said and when Rose slapped the back of his head I snickered.

"Yeah it's a good job that you are not going anywhere today because I don't want all the males in town staring at you" My dad huffed.

"Yeah I will punch anyone who has inappropriate thoughts about you" Eddie said. I laughed. As if Eddie boy would beat up someone. It's not in his nature. Hearing my thoughts he rolled his eyes at me.

"Yeah and if any boy try's anything with you I will kill them" Emmett muted. I rolled my eyes.

"I will help" My dad said looking angered by the thought.

I groaned, I can fend for myself, I have done for hundreds of years. " Guys I appreciate your concern but I can look after myself" I smiled at them nodded.

"Dad why do vampires sparkle? You guys are like fairies" I commented. The boys all growled while all the ladies of the room giggled.

"Technically Alice is a pixie" Emmett commented.

I heard a meanicing growl coming from Jasper. Bad move Emmett. Bad glared at Emmett " So what if she is? It's just another reason why I'm in love with her" Awww! That is so cute.

I watched as Emmett backed down. Hahaha. Emmett just got told off by Jazzy. Edward Suddenly got off the couch. Where on earth is he going? If he is thinking about going into town he is insaine and he could expose us and we would have to move and I want to stick around for a bit. " Where are you going Edward?" I asked. I stood in front of him and folded my arms. I know that he can't be going out for a hunt since he went yesterday. I raised my eyebrow and tapped my foot.

"I'm going to see Bella, I haven't seen her in days" Rose hissed.

"You will expose us if you step into the town!" Rose growled standing in front of the front door.

"But I need to know if Bella is okay" He said. I groaned. Now he keeps acting like a love sick puppy. He growled at me and my dad glared at him.

"Calm down Edward and I'm sure Bella is okay" My dad reasoned. Now I can see why he is the leader of this coven. He knows how to deal with everyone.

"And Ed I have nothing wrong with Bella, I was only joking" I said, he nodded.

"You can go just be carefull and keep your distance" My dad said.

With that Edward left and I sat back down on the couch. I grabbed one of the PS3 controllers and set it up. I put Call of duty zombie version on. Suddenly Emmett was beside me holding another controller. I thought he broke it? I shot him a confused look and he laughed.

"It is the spare controller and are you ready to kill zombies?" He asked. I noddded and pressed start.

We continued to shoot Zombies with the ocassional help from Jasper and Esme giving me some drinks and food when it was time for lunch. Edward finally returned home when school was over and he looked like he had something to say. I turned off the PS3 and Emmett groaned. Wow. Dude it's just a game. Edward leaned against the wall and said " I'm going to Angeles to make sure Bella and her friends arrive there safley and get home okay" I jumped up and nearly twisted my ankle but I managed to regain my balance.

"Can I come with?! I want to do some shopping" I said. Edward groaned.

"Can't you go with Alice or Rose?" He moaned. I rolled my eyes. He dosen't want me to come so he can make out with Bella. He scowled at me.

"No I can't because they are going hunting so get over it" I said.

"Go another time then" He said.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Stop arguing" My dad said. Edward and I where still glaring at each other but we shut up anyway.

"Edward take your sister shopping and let her eat out for tonight" My dad said. I smirked and Edward groaned.

"And Sophia try not to annoy your brother" I nodded reluctently.

"I need to get ready" I said. Edward sighed but nodded.

I ran into my bedroom and grabbed my black purse. It had to go with the outfit I was wearing. I even picked up my mobile and brushed my hair again. When I was satisfied with my look I walked out of my room and went down stairs. Edward was tapping his foot impationtly. I shook my head at him. No all of us can run at vampire speed. I gave my dad a hug and then he gave me two hundred pound for shopping and to pay for my dinner.

"Look after her Edward" My dad said watching as I got into the car. He nodded.

He ran around to the drivers side and when he was inside the car he started the car. I turned up the radio to avoid conversation with him, considering he was in a mood. I watched as the trees blured past as Edward sped well over the speed limit and I could hear the music in the background. After twentey minutes we arrived at Port Angeles. Edward parked where he could see Bella. I rolled by eyes. I got out of the car " See you later" I shut the door and walked to where I could see a map of the city.

I memorised the map and set off on a walk around Port Angeles I came across a bag shop. I grinned and stepped inside. I looked around and saw many different bags all different colours and sizes. I looked around for a while and then came across a purple purse with black skulls on. I looked at the price tag and saw that it was only £10! Whoo! I went up to the till and payed the woman.

When I had payed I went into a clothes shop. I spent an hour trying on dresses,tops,jeans and skirts when I got a text message.

**Get back to the car now!- Edward **

I groaned and grabbed everything I had tried on and brought all of it. Then I ran to the car and got in the back to see a very angry Edward. Wow. What is his problem? " Some low lifes are stalking Bella, I heard their thoughts! " He snarled while starting the car.

Oh my goodness! I was not expecting that to be his problem. Is she okay? Okay stupid question but still. "Drive faster!" I screamed. He glared at me. I glared back. Now is not the time for a fight! The car kept on zooming round corners untill we came to where Bella was and she was surrounded by drunk men. Ew. I crinkled my nose in disgust.

Edward threw the passenger door open and he nearly took the door off it's hinges. "Get in" He said furiously. I was about to take my seatbelt off and do some of my magic on the men to get revenge on them for what they wanted to do to Bella. Bella ran to the car and jumped onto the seat and slammed the door shut. Edward immidietly started to drive away from the drunken idiots.

Because of the speed he was driving at Bella was holding onto the seat like it was a life line. I don't blame her. If I didin't have my seat belt on I would have went flying into the window and banged my head.

"Put your seat belt on" He commanded. She snapped the belt into place and loosend her hold on the seat.

I looked at Edward's expression and he looked like he wanted to go back there and rip those guys heads off. After a deafing silience Bella said " Are you okay?" Edward gave her a glare.

"No" He said still looking livid.

"Bella he will be okay" I said gently speaking for the first time since she got into the car.

She nodded and shot me a small smile. I watched Bella's expressions to see if she was okay. After a while Edward sighed and said " Bella are you okay?"

She nodded " Yes" She croaked. Aww. Poor Bella.

"Distract me please" He demanded tightening his grip on the serring wheel.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked

He exchaled sharply " Just talk about something not important" I bit my lip.

"I'm going to run over Tyler Crowley tomorrow" I bust out laughing. Oh my gosh that's funny!

"Why" Eddie whispered. Because Tyler is annoying?

"Because he is telling everyone that he is taking me to prom, either he is insaine or he is trying to make up for almost killing me" Bella explained. Ah. Now I see why she wants to kill the boy. If it happened to me I would probbably react in the same way.

"I heard about that" Edward said. Duh. You are her stalker. Edward glared at me. Oops. Not the right time to think that.

"You did? Maybe if he's paralized from the neck down he can't go to prom!" Wow this girl dosen't want to go to prom. Maybe because she is a bit of a klutz?

"Better?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Not really" He sighed and looked Bella in the eyes.

"Sometimes I have a problem with my temper Bella"He said. I stayed quiet.

"Eddie it won't do any good for you to go back there and rip their heads off" I reasoned. Bella looked shocked. Ah well. I never told her that Eddie was a vampire.

For the rest of the ride I zoned out of the conversation until we arrived at a resturant called ' La Bella Italia' I smirked. Of course he would go for the resturant named after the girl he fancies. I got out of the car. Looks like I'm eating here. I then saw Jessica and Angela talking to bella and they where giggling no doubt about the fact being that Edward was taking bella to dinner. Cute. This is their first date. I smiled at the thought.

I followed them inside and the waitress took us to one of the more private tables. I took off my leather jacket and sat down by Bella. We look through the menu and I choose a mushroom ravioli and a coke. I went into my bag and pulled out my Ipod because I didin't want to listen to Edward and Bella flirting. Don't get me wrong I want them to start dating but I don't want to witness listen to what they are saying.

When the food came I thanked the waitress and noticed that she was flirting with Edward. Blame it on the supernatural beauty. When we had finished eating Edward payed the bill and gave bella his coat. Awww. When we got into the car Eddie drove her home. I yet agin didin't listen in on their convesation and just looked through my music. When we got to Bella's she got out and looked a little sad. Aww.

"Bye bella" I said softly. She smiled at me and waved.

When we saw Bella walk inside Edward drove us home. When we got home I grabbed my bags and went inside.

"Hi Sophie" Everyone said in sync.

"Hi well i'm tired can I talk to you guys in the morning" I yawned. They nodded.

"Night baby girl" Dad said.

"Night daddy" I gave him a hug and went upstairs.

When I got into my room I put away my shopping and got into my pajamas and then went to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review :D xoxox**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for the reviews! I don't own Twilight only my Oc's! :D **

I have a witch for a daughter? Chapter 21

Sophia Pov - the next day-

I got woken up because my alarm was beeping like crazy. I groaned and got out of bed. I opened my curtains and it was foggy and dark outside. I need to dress for warmth. I went inside my wardrobe and found a plain red t- shirt and black jeans. I then pulled on a sweater the said ' I hate Monday's' and a sad face. I put on my red trainers. I grabbed my book bag and made my way downstairs.

As I walked downstairs I heard arguing. Oh no. What is it now? I walked into the living room and saw Emmett holding Rosalie back from attacking Edward. What did I miss? "What is going on?" I asked making my presance known. Everyone looked shocked.

"You mean you don't know?" Dad asked.

"Should I?" I asked getting very confused. Rose rolled her eyes at me. Woah. What did I do?

"You where in the car with Bella and I" Edward said. I still don't understand.

"I had my headphones in, I couldin't hear what you and Bella where saying" I explained while still being stumped about what they were on about.

"That kind of explains why you can't understand what we are on about" Alice said while holding Jasper's hand.

I looked at everyone and realised that Rose was glaring murderously at Edward. Wow. What did he do? Something tells me that it had something to with Bella? Out of the corner of my eye I saw him nod at me. Great. What has Rose so annoyed now?

"Will someone _Please _explain what is going on?" I asked.

"Edward has only gone and told the _Human _what we are!" Rosalie hissed while still attempting to get out of her husbands arms. I stood frozen in shock. She knows about Vampires? Does that mean that she also knows that I am a witch? That wasin't Edwards secret to tell! My hands balled into fists. How dare he! My eyes flared in anger.

"You have some nerve telling Bella my secret!" I snarled. My dad went to restrain me but I dodged out of his way.

"Sophia Please listen to me!" Edward begged. I glared menacingly at him. I raised my hand in the air and used my magic to throw him into a wall. He went through the wall and when he managed to get onto his feet again he was standing in the middle of the Kitchen. I'm not even done with my revenge. I started to storm over to Edward when my arms where pined behind my back. What the hell?!

"Sophia calm my down!" My dad shouted in an authorative tone.

"But he told my secret!" I shouted while struggling to get out of his iron grip.

"I only told Bella about Vampires!" Edward shouted from the kitchen. I relaxed a bit. He only told Bella about Vampires? When did he get the time to do this?

"She figured it out, she is friends with someone in La push and googled it" He explained. Rose was still looking livid and Jasper also looked pretty angry.

"Because Bella knows about us she has put my Alice in danger!" Jasper snarled.

"You have put everyone in danger! Didin't you even think about what will come of Sophia if the Volturi find out what she is? They will use her powers to their advantage and maybe try and turn her into a vampire! Which we don't know if a witch can turn into a vampire!" Rosalie screeched. She is kind of right but Edward deserves happiness too and if Bella makes him happy then I'm happy for them. I also don't know what will happen if a vampire bites me. I know that I will either turn into one or die.

"Guys I will see if the Volturi make any decisions about us or Bella, everything will be fine and nobody will be in danger" Alice argued. Jasper shot Alice a surprised look.

"but Darlin Edward has exposed us to the human girl you could be in danger" Jasper protested.

I decided to step in. " But Jasper, Edward has found his Alice, if you where in his position would you not do the same?" Jazz looked gobsmacked.

" Jasper Sophia is right" Alice said softly. Jasper looked outraged.

" NO! some human will not put my Alice in danger!" He roared. Alice put a comforting arm around his waist.

" Jazzy _please _I have seen the future and I come to think of Bella as a sister" Alice pleaded.

Jasper looked defeated and my dad was _still _restraining me! Jasper sighed and pulled his mate into a hug. " I'm so sorry for the way I behaved Alice, I only want to protect you from any harm because if anything happened to you then there would be no reason for me to be alive" Awwww! they are so cute together.

" it's okay Jazzy you were only trying to protect me" Then Jasper pecked Alice on the lips.

" So what do we do about Bella?" Emmett asked ruining the moment. Ugh. Older brothers!

" Kill her!" Rosalie snarled. Growls ripped their way from Edward's chest.

" No way in hell!" He growled crouching down into a fighting position.

"That's the way we're heading, so why not?!" Rose said, her voice colder than Ice, I couldn't help but shiver!

My dad released me, getting ready to intervene. " Stop it both of you!" Dad and Esme scolded.

Rose stood up and walked towards Edward. "Say Hi to the Devil for me, would you?" she quipped, before walking out, her head held high. Emmett watched her go, a frown on his face.

Never had Emmett looked so conflicted before.

The deathly silence in the room was so awkward. It has to be broken! "Sooo what is your favourite Disney film?" I asked. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"What are you on about?" Edward raised his eyebrow.

"I had to do something to difuse the tension!" I exclaimed. My dad chuckled and muttered something.

"So Emmett has a point, what are we going to do about Bella?" I asked looking around at the vampires that remained in the room because Emmett went to go and talk to Rose.

" I say we get to know her and keep her a secret from the Volturi" Esme said.

"What do you think we do dad?" I asked.

" I say we give her a chance" Everyone in the room agreed. The only person who wasin't on board with this idea was Rose and as for Emmett, I have no idea if he is okay with this. Either way they have been out- voted.

Everything had now calmed down a little bit, thank god. I strode into the kitchen and put some bread in the toaster. I hope that Rosalie and Edward can sort out their differences soon because I love them both and I don't want to live with all this my toast had popped up I quickly grabbed it and I took a huge bite. I heard some laughter coming from behind me. I turned around and saw my dad and Esme.

"Hungry?" He asked. I nodded and took another bite.

"Sweetie your running a tiny bit late to school" Esme warned me. I looked at the clock and my eyes nearly bugged out of my head. Crap! I grabbed my book bag and kissed my dad and Esme on the cheek and ran out of the room. I sprinted into the garage and saw Rose glaring at Edward. Oh no, she is still livid and it is my turn to ride with her and Emmett. I gulped and stepped back.

Without a second glance at me Rose jumped into her BMW and started the engine and she zoomed out of the garage taking Emmett, Alice and Jasper with her. What has happened now?

"I wan't to drive Bella to school today which didin't go down well with Rosalie" He explained. Oh lovley. I guess I will just walk through the forest and then take a 30 minute walk to school then which will make me very late! Thanks Eddie. I _really _appriciate that. Please note the sarcasam.

"Thanks for that" I muttered and went to storm out of the garage but Edward grabbed my arm.

"I was going to ask you to come with me to pick Bella up" He said. I smiled at him and hopped into his Volvo.

I sat in the back seat so Edward would be able to see his girlfriend properly. Well she isin't his gilfriend yet but she will be! I went through my bag and took out one of my spell books. I have all my spell books in there because I put an extension spell on my bag. Cool right? I wasin't paying any attention to anything but my book. I was so consumed in my spell book that when we were parked outside Bella's house I was surprised.

"Sophia I think that Bella will get suspicious if she sees you reading that" He nodded towards my book.

I laughed "Chill I will just say that it is one of my text books" He scoffed.

"But it looks so old" He argued. Like you my dear brother. He shot me an annoyed look.

"Look it's my problem and she will find out soon any way" I said while turning the pages of my book.

"Why don't you tell her now?" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh she gets in the car and I say ' hello Bella by the way I'm a witch!'" I scoffed "Yeah she will freak out or think I'm insaine or maybe even both!" He sighed.

"But you need to tell her sooner or later" He argued.

I laughed " And I pick later!" We got interupted by Bella walking out of her house. I smirked. I will just tell her another time or maybe I could act like a Vampire? Edward practically jumped out of his car. Yep they are not even together yet and Bella has him wrapped around her little finger. I spyed on them and noticed that Bella was attempting to keep calm.

After a few minutes Bella and Edward had finally stopped flirting and they both got in the car. " I brought my Jacket because I didin't want you to get sick or something" Edward said reaching into the seat next to me to pick up his coat. How did I not notice that his coat was there? I'm not even going to ask.

"Thank you, Hi Sophia" Bella said turning to me.

"Hello Bella how are you?" I asked slamming my book shut.

"I'm good thank you, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm okay thanks" She nodded and turned back to Edward.

They then started to ask each other questions. Jeez I feel like the third wheel. They aren't even including me in their conversation! How rude. But I suppose they are in love and I know what it's like to feel that way. Tears filled my eyes as I thought about Joshua. I hate what he did to me. Didin't I love him enough? Is that why he betrayed me? Or was he using me all along?

My mobile phone vibrated and snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked at the ID and it was Seth. Yay.

**Hi Sophia! Wuu2? I'm bored - Seth**

I bit back a laugh and replied **On the way to school with my brother and he keeps flirting with his soon to be girlfriend, HELP ME! -Sophia **

I looked at edward who was glaring at me through the review mirror. I smirked and made kissy faces at him. He growled at me and I laughed. Bella shot me a questioning look.

I then got another text message **Aww poor you! Block them out or something :) - Seth. **

Block them out? How the hell can I block them out? I forgot my ipod this morning! There is nothing I can do!

**Erm Seth I kinda left my Ipod at home :( - Sophia **

I am starting to feel really stupid. Why did I get into the car willingly? I knew that Edward was going to pick up Bella. But know I wish that I took the 30 minute walk over this. This is just torture!

**Sucks to be you, sorry Sophia g2g now Hell is starting, good luck with your brother and his soon to be gilfriend flirting, Talk to you later :) - Seth. **

Ha! He compared school to hell! But I am gutted that he has to go though. I pouted and replied back **I will need the luck, Bye bye :)- Sophia **

I turned my mobile phone off and when I looked out of the window I realised that we where arriving in the school car park. Eddie parked his shiny volvo in the usual parking space.

"See ya later!" I shouted and slid out of the car feeling relieved that I no longer had to witness Edward and Bella interogate each other. The bell then went and it was time to get to science with Mr Banner.

* * *

When the Bell went for Lunch time I practically ran out of english. Today has been terrible! The lessons have been really boring and Coach clapp keeps on trying to get me to join all the girls sports teams especially dodge ball but I quite honestly don't want to because Madison and her gang are on every sports team and I don't want them to start picking on me.

I speed walked into the canteen and I was one of the first ones in there. I managed to get to the front of the que and I got a chicken salad and some orange juice. I looked around the canteen and I saw Alice eagerly waving at me. My siblings already had their food. Of course they wasin't going to eat it. They only have it to keep appearences up. I sat down next to Rose and she smiled at me.

I cocked my head to the side "I thought you where mad at me" I said. Rose looked shocked.

"Why would I be mad at you Sophia? It's _Edward _I'm mad at! You haven't done anything wrong" Rose exclaimed.

"It's just that I was meant to ride with you and Emmett this morning and you guys left without me" I said feeling hurt.

Rose sighed "I'm sorry I was just so angry with Edward! And he wanted to go alone so he could hang out with _Bella!_" Rose spat her name.

"Please forgive us!" Emmett begged.

I grinned "Your both forgiven!" I stood up and gave them a hug.

I then sat down and realised that Edward was sitting with Bella on another table. Awww!We all just sat together and stared at Edward and Bella. For once I didin't care that it was rude to stare. After a few minutes of staring at the couple, well in Rose's case glaring they caught us in the act.

Before I knew it, it was the end of lunch and it was time for lessons.

* * *

A few hours later when school had finished I headed to Edward's car. I had to ride with him since Alice and Jasper where going home with Rose and Emmett. When I got to the car there where a group of people surounding it. I sighed and dodged in and out of people until I got to the back of the car. Where the heck is Edward and Bella?

After 5 minutes of waiting for them they finally turn up. "Hey Bella!" I greeted when I saw her.

"Hi Sophia" Bella said.

"What am I chopped liver?" Edward asked.

"Yep" I popped the 'p' and Edward pretended to look hurt.

We all got into the car and I distracted myself by looking out of the window. I didin't want to interupt Edward and Bella's conversation. After what seemed forever we arrived at Bella's house and she got out and then we went home.

When we got home I ran into the living room. I sat by Esme. "Hi Mum!" I gave her a hug. She chuckled and hugged me back.

"How was school?" She asked.

"Very boring" I admitted. She shot me a sympthetic look.

"Things will get Better" She comforted.

"I hope so anyway I'm going to my room to do home work" I declared.

"I will shout you when your dinner is ready" I nodded.

I went up to my room and started on my home work. I had Calculas,spanish and Science home work. For my Spanish home work I had to translate the text from english to spanish and for science I had to write out different chemical reactions and as for Calculas well that's just a bunch of numbers. When I was half way through the home work I started to think about how I have nothing to do over the weekend! It's not fair, Edward is the boring one and he has something to do. I refuse to stay in and do home work at the weekend!

Then I got an amazing idea. I could text Seth and see if he wants to hang out. But would my family let me go to La push? I can only ask. I finished off my home work and when I looked at the time I realised that it was dinner time. On time Esme's head popped around the door "Dinner's ready Sophie" I nodded.

I made my way downstairs and when I got into the Kitchen and sat at the table. Esme sat my food in front of me. It was fish fingers and chips. Yummy! I dug in and when I was nearly finished my dad walked in and sat next to me. "Can I talk to you?" I asked.

He looked curious and nodded. I ate the rest of my dinner in a hurry and then I sprinted into the living room where everyone else was located. "Dad on Saturday can I please go to La push so Seth and I can hang out?" I asked.

He sighed "Sophia I don't want you to get hurt" Time to bring out the big guns. I made my eyes go big and I pouted.

"Please!" I begged.

He groaned "the way you are looking at me is making it hard for me to say no" I continued with my puppy dog face.

"Please Dad I will take my mobile and it will only be for a few hours! Besides Edward is going to be out with Bella" I argued. Dad started to pace. He does this when he is deep in thought.

"Carlisle it would be good for Sophia to get out with people her age" Esme said. You mean physical age. I hugged Esme. Thank you Mum!

"Fine but I want updates on your where abouts every hour" My dad muttered. WHOOO! I squealed and gave him a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I chanted. He chuckled.

"Your welcome but be careful" I nodded.

"And don't wear anything too revaling!" Emmett boomed. I rolled my eyes.

"Erm Emmett do you have any idea how cold Forks can get? I _can't _wear anything too revealing" I explained. Rose and Alice giggled.

"Then lets make sure that all the places we live have freezing levels!" Emmett shouted and all the males agreed! Awww! I like time in the sun sometimes!

"Well I got to text Seth" I said. They nodded.

**Hey Seth are you free on Saturday? - Sophia. **

Please say yes! I waited impatiantly for a reply. Do I sound desperate? I hope not. My mobile vibrated. Whoo he has replied.

**Yep why do you want to hang out? If you do you could come to La push beach and then we could go to mine and play video games? - Seth**

I managed to contain a squeal of delight and replied **Sure I would like to hang out and that sounds cool - Sophia**

Seconds later I got a reply **Cool see you then!- Seth.**

I knew that Saturaday was going to be an amazing day because Edward has a date with Bella and I would see Seth again. I could hardly wait.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I know that it has been a VERY long time but I got lots of course work and revision for my GCSE's and then I got ill. But to ensure that you won't have to wait an unreasonable amount of time for an update I have published this on Quotev so updates should be quicker! Thank you to Iloveonetreehill who has helped me write a bit of this chapter! Please review! :D xoxox**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi thank you so much for all the kind reviews! I don't own Twilight, only my Oc's! :D **

* * *

I have a witch for a daughter?

Chapter 22.

Sophia Pov

It was finally Saturday. Today is the day that I get to see Seth again. It was also the day that Edward had his date with Bella. Every time I thought of Seth my heart beat faster. Okay so I may have a tiny crush on Seth but I have managed to control my thoughts while being around Eddie. If he found out that I had a crush on my friend he will tease me and tell the others. Then my dad will find out and he will never let me out of the house again. Is it bad that I wish we were more than friends? But I know that it would never work out. And deep down I know that I am still hurting from the way Joshua treated me in the past. I hate that there is still a small part of me that is still in love with the old Joshua. But that was before he started practicing dark magic.

I snapped myself out of my thoughts and looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table. 9:30 am. I smiled and slipped out from under my covers. I walked sluggishly over to the window and opened the curtains. A few clouds where scattered in the sky. The weather doesn't look very lasting, it is after all forks. I went into my walk in wardrobe and went through my many articles of clothing. In the end I chose a pair of ripped jeans, a vest top with a heart in the middle with two arrows going through it. I took my clothes into the bathroom with me and I got a shower. When I was finished in the shower I dried off and pulled my clothes on. I grabbed the hair brush from the counter and pulled it through my thick curls. When I had all the knots out I left my hair and I left it in its natural style.

I looked in the mirror and a smile worked it's way onto my face. I looked good. I slowly walked back into my room and chose a pair of shoes. They were light blue high tops which fit perfectly with my outfit. I skipped into my wardrobe and took some jewelry out including my Cullen necklace. When I got back into my room I grabbed my bag and looked at the time. 10:15. Wow. The time has gone fast.

I then walked out of my room and walked downstairs to go and see my family before leaving. My heart fluttered in excitement. I get to see Seth in a little under an hour. I will get to see his big brown eyes that were full of kindness and they always seemed to have a shine to them. As soon as I entered the living room everyone turned their attention to me.

"Morning" I greeted. I noticed that Edward was no where in sight so he must have left already. I know that by the end of today Edward and Bella will be a couple. I can feel it. I smiled at the thought. Edward and Bella will make the perfect couple. I sat next to my dad on the couch. He put his arm around my shoulders and softly kissed my hair.

"Morning Sophie bear" He replied. I grinned as Esme gracefully walked into the room holding a bowl of Coco pops in her hands. I stood up and gave her a hug and then carefully took the bowl from her being careful not to spill its contents. I took the spoon and started to eat my cereal.

"Sophia about today I want to remind you to ring me every hour with an update on where you are" Dad reminded.

I swallowed and replied " Okay I will, Don't worry I am only going to La push, besides nothing is going to happen" He sighed and ran his pale hand through his hair.

"Sophia can you do me a favour?" I nodded. " Please stay away from anyone that you think could be a wolf" Dad practically begged.

"Okay I will I promise" Everyone in the room looked satisfied.

Then Emmett thought that it would be a good idea to join this conversation "And no kissing _any _boys! If I find out that anyone has flirted with you I will seriously beat them up" I frowned. Nobody will flirt with me and I know how to deal with hormonal boys.

" Thank you for the offer bro but I will be fine" I said gently. He then shot me a smile so big that it looked like it hurt. I finished my cereal off and ran into my room and put on my black leather jacket and found my bag. I looked in my mirror one more time just to check that I looked presentable. I smiled at my reflection and then left the room. As I walked downstairs I was met with Esme's embrace.

"Have fun sweetie and please be careful" She requested. I nodded and hugged her back.

"Love you mum" I whispered. He hold around my body slightly tightened as she hugged me closer to her body.

"I love you too Sophia!" She exclaimed. As we pulled away she placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "Now go have fun" She said. I giggled and ran out of the door. I sped into the garage and jumped into Emmett's jeep. He offered to drive me to the treatry line. I buckled up and Emmett immediatly started the engine.I reached over to the radio and turned it on. The script started to blast out of the speakers. I let out a squeal of delight and started to dance. Emmett let out a chuckle.

"You are crazy baby sis" He informed me. I gave him thumbs up. It's nothing I haven't heard before. My mobile phone vibrated, signaling that I have a new text message.

**Hey Sophia! I can't wait to see you in 30 minutes! :D - Seth**

I had to hold back a blush because I knew that if Emmett saw me blush he would either tease me or turn the jeep around and take me home. I bit my lip and quickly typed a reply. **Hey Seth! I can't wait either, today is going to be really fun! :D - Sophia. **

Emmett shot me a questioning look. I shot him a look of innocence. His eyes narrowed. " Who are you texting?" Uh oh.

"A friend" I answered. He rolled his eyes.

"Listen Sophia I want to know more about this Seth kid before I let you out of the jeep" He said looking me in the eyes. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Great. What can I say that won't give away the fact that I have a crush on my new friend?

"Emmett Seth is a gentleman, he cheered me up when I was upset about the argument with my dad and he helped me take my mind off of things. He is really funny and is a great friend and I think that if you met him you would really like him" I explained leaving out the part about his amazing eyes and sweet personality.

Emmett was deep in thought and as time passed by I got more nervous. I looked at the road ahead to try to stop thinking about things. I think the fact that Emmett is still driving in the direction of La push is a goos sign but why hasin't he said anything?! "Emmett!" I whined. He smirked knowing how I was feeling. Meanie. "Please tell me what you think about my friend" I begged. He shot me a smile and looked at me with his golden eyes.

"I think he sounds like a cool dude but if he hurts you I will end him" Emmett threatened. I squealed and clapped my hands. My mobile vibrated and I held in some of my excitement.

**Are we still meeting at the beach? - Seth. **

**Yep :P - Sophia. **

I looked up and saw that we were nearing the treaty line. I got another text. **I can't believe how rude you are! Pulling tounges at me! :P Lol only joking :D- Seth. **

I laughed. Emmett shot me another questioning look and I showed him the text. Emmett's booming laugh filled the car. Yay I think Emmett aproves of Seth and I's friendship.

**I will be at the beach in 15 mins :D - Sophia **

I smiled as I got another text from Seth. **Okie dokey see you soon! :D - Seth. **

With that I put my mobile in my bag and continued to look out of the window. My stomach was doing excited little flips. I can't wait to see his smile that is so bright that it could light up the whole earth. After 5 minutes of my stomach doing lots of flips Emmett stopped the car. He pulled me into a bone crushing hug. " Remeber to give us all updates every hour otherwise your dad and I might have to break the treaty to come and get you" Emmett warned.

"Will do" I saluted him and he smirked.

"Now go and have some fun ... but not not too much" He added. I rolled my eyes at him.

"See ya!" I shouted and jumped out of the jeep. I then started to walk towards La push beach and all I could think about was what are Seth and I going to do? And that I hope time slows down so this day can go slowly because I know that this day is going to be a day to remember.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! So in the next chapter is when Seth and Sophia spends more time together. I know that this chapter is only short but the next one will be longer! Please review! :D xoxoxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi thank you for those who reviewed. I would like to say to the guest reviewer that I'm sorry if I make some mistakes and when this story is completed I will go through it all and edit it. And I also think that you could have put things in a nicer way. I'm not saying that people can't Criticize me, you all have the right to your own oppinion.I would also like to thank ILoveOneTreeHill for sticking up for me and making me feel a lot better about the way I have written this story and I would like to thank all the reviews for all of their kind words. Anyway thanks to everyone who is still reading this story. I don't own Twilight only my OC's. **

* * *

I have a Witch for a daughter? chapter 23

Sophia Pov

When I got onto the beach I looked around ... but I couldn't see Seth. Where is he? doesn't he want to be my friend anymore? Tears welled up in my eyes. Suddenly I heard a set of footsteps coming towards me. I turned around and I saw Seth rushing towards me. I smiled. He was only running a little late, thank god. When he got to me he placed his hands on his knees and started to pant. I shot him a concerned look.

"Oh my gosh Seth are you okay?" I asked placing my hand on his shoulder to keep him steady. He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off "Speak when you can breathe properly!" I gently took his hand and lead him over to a nearby rock. I made him sit on it. I then rummaged through my bag and found a bottle of water and I quickly passed it to Seth.

I watched as he downed a quarter of the bottle in a couple of gulps. Wow. How long was he running for? I waited a few minutes for Seth to get his breathing back to normal. When it was back to normal I asked " Are you okay?"

He grinned at me and my knees felt like Jelly. "I'm perfect!" He exclaimed. I chuckled.

"Why where you running anyway?" I wondered.

He groaned " Because my mother made me late because she wanted me to eat something before I met up with you which is why I ran because I didn't want to lose any of the time I had with you" He said. I blushed and my heart fluttered at his kind words. Aww. He ran all the way here just to see me.

"you didn't have to run all the way here? I would have waited" I said. He grinned and stood up from sitting on the rock.

"What do you want to do?" He asked.

I shrugged "I don't mind"

He then got a mischievous glint in his eyes and I backed away " What are you up to?" I asked as I adjusted my bag on my shoulder while getting ready to run. He grinned and slowly walked towards me.

He suddenly took me by surprise and he ran towards me and tapped me on the shoulder "Tag!" He shouted and then he ran away. Oh it's on! I threw my bag by the rock and ran after him. I skidded to a stop as I watched as he ran into the sea. No way in hell am I going in there after him. I folded my arms across my chest and raised my eyebrow at him.

"Really Seth?" I asked. He grinned.

"Awww is ickle Sophia to chicken to come into the sea to get me" He said in a baby voice. I scoffed. I looked at where about he was standing and saw that the water only went up to his knees. But if I go in it will be up to my waist maybe? But Sophia Shantell Cullen is _not _a chicken! I unzipped my jacket and threw it by my bag and then I took my shoes and socks off and left them on the shore.

I then ran into the sea and continued to chase Seth. Because we were in the sea it slowed both of us down. Every time I would get close to catching Seth I would either fall or Seth would dodge out of the way. After a while of chasing Seth I could only see one way to catch him. I waited in the middle of the sea so I could get some distance. Seth was unaware of the fact that I had stopped chasing him. When there was enough distance between us I ran as fast as I could in the water and then leaped onto his back.

"Tag!" I shouted/ laughed. He chuckled and grabbed my legs to stop me from falling off his back. He then walked back to the shore while giving me a piggyback ride. When we got back to the rock I jumped off his back. I looked down and realised that I was drenched. I looked back up at Seth and I realised that he was blushing. I shivered due to my wet clothes. Seth noticed this and passed me his jumper.

I shot him a confused look "Won't you get cold?" I asked about to pass it back to him. "Besides I have my jacket" I protested. He shook his head and placed his hand over mine and pushed his jumper towards me again.

"I'm not drenched like you, only my pants are wet and I also have a jacket and I don't want you to get ill" He said, his eyes full of concern about my health.

"But you could also get ill because your not wearing your jumper" I said softly.

"Please take my jumper?" He begged, unleashing his big brown eyes on me. I let out a gasp. I can't say no to him if he keeps looking at me like that.

I sighed and smiled at him "Thank you" He nodded at me.

I pulled on Seth's jumper and I could smell his intoxicating scent. I hid the fact that I was sniffing it, he would think that I am weird and I can't be having that. I then put on my jacket and zipped it up. I then sat on the rock and up on my shoes and socks back on. I looked up at Seth and he was ready again. I picked up my bag and heard it ring. Ugh. Dad! I groaned and opened my bag and went through the contents and managed to find my mobile. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

I heard my dad's frantic voice "I rang you twice! Sophia where are you?" He demanded.

"Dad calm down I'm at La push beach" I informed him.

"Sophia have you had any trouble?" He asked.

"Dad!" I whined.

"I'm only asking and please remember to ring me in an hour" He said.

"Can't I just text you instead?" I asked.

On my dad's side I heard him sigh " Okay, have fun, bye sweetie" With that the call ended.

Seth shot me a confused look "Sorry about that my dad was checking up on me" I said throwing my mobile back in my bag and then I put my bag on my shoulder.

"It's fine, lets go to mine so we can dry off" He said and I followed him to his house.

* * *

Within ten minutes we where in Seth's living room. Seth's house was a small cabin and I loved it. It was cosy. Before we got here Seth warned me about his sister, Leah. He told me that she had just broken up with her boyfriend because he wanted to go out with Seth and Leah's second cousin. Who was apparently like a sister to Leah. If you ask me he sounds like a complete douche bag.

Seth passed me a towel. I started to dry off my jeans. "I will be back in a few minutes, I am just going to get changed into something dry" I nodded. I moved the towel onto my wet hair and started to dry it. I then got my brush from my bag and brushed all the knots out of my hair. By the time I had done this Seth came into the room in dry clothes.

"Hey" I greeted him. He smiled at me. I handed Seth back his jumper. "Thanks for letting me borrow it"

"No problem" He said while putting the jumper on the back of the couch where he was sitting. He gestured for me to sit down. I sat down next to him.

Seth opened his mouth to say something when a girl who was a few years older than Seth stormed into the living room. She looked angry where her eyes where clouded by hurt. Oh my gosh. This must be Seth's older sister. I know how she feels because I too have been hurt in a relationship. I smiled at her. "Hello you must be Seth's older sister, I have heard so many nice things about you" She rolled her eyes.

"Seth who is this?" Her voice cracked. Poor leah she looks like she is going to cry.

"This is Sophia, sis are you okay?" He asked. He got off the couch and put a reassuring hand on Leah's shoulder.

"I'm fine" She snarled and stormed out of the room and into a room which must be her bedroom. Seth sighed and flopped onto the couch.

I looked at the direction Leah went in " I'm going to see her" I said. Seth shot up and gently grabbed my arm.

"She won't listen Sophie" He said. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest. He just called me 'Sophie!'.

I sighed and took my arm from his grasp "I have to try because I know how she is feeling right now" He nodded.

I walked to Leah's bedroom door and knocked. "GO AWAY!" She shouted, her voice cracking. I could tell that she was crying. I opened her door and walked in.

"Leah please let me talk to you" I pleaded. " I only want to help you" I continued.

She scoffed "Yeah because a fifteen year old knows how I'm feeling" I went over to her and crouched by her bed.

" Leah I know exactly how you feel" I stated.

She frowned " How can you possibly know how I feel?" I have to tell her about Joshua.

" I had an ex boyfriend named Joshua and at first we were just friends then a few months into our friendship we started to date, eventually he started acting oddly so one day I went to his house and confronted him and that was when I found out that he was only using me and when I broke up with him he threatened to kill me" I explained only giving Leah half the story.

She gasped and I grabbed a tissue off her bedside table and I wiped her tears away. "If you need to talk to me come and get me" I told her. As I got up she grabbed my arm.

"Stay, please?" She asked. I smiled and sat opposite her on her bed. I gestured for her to talk.

She took a deep breath " I have been with sam for years but for the past few weeks he has been acting strange and had been avoiding me and then when my second cousin Emily came down to the reservation for a visit and then all of a sudden they are going out! And then I went to visit Emily today to try to sort things out and she tells me that she and sam never meant to hurt me. But I loved him!" She then started to cry. I moved so I was next to her and I pulled her into a hug. I whispered comforting words to her and rubbed her back.

"Leah guys can be jerks and you deserve someone ten times than that sam dude and in time the right guy will come along" I told her, brushing her shoulder length hair off her face.

"But how long will this pain last for?" She asked no longer crying.

I sighed " No idea, I'm still hurting from Joshua" She nodded. I smiled and got an idea. I jumped off the bed and took Leah's hand in mine. "Come and hang out with Seth and I, we could watch films!" I exclaimed attempting to cheer up the older girl. She sighed but nodded and I gently pulled her off the bed.

When we emerged from the room Seth shot me a surprised look " How did you manage to get her out of her room? Not even mum can do that!" I giggled.

"It's a talent, lets watch films together!" I shouted. Seth nodded and went through the pile of DVD's and Leah got Ice cream.

After we got everything set up I was sat in the middle of Seth and Leah and we were all eating Ice cream. The first film that we were watching was Happy Gilmore. During this film I had to text my dad twice so he wouldn't panic. After this film we watched the day after tomorrow and I also had to text my dad during this film. When the film was over the front door opened and two people walked in. A man with greying hair and a Woman who looked a lot like Leah. I realised that this must be Seth and Leah's parents.

"Hello sweetie My name is Sue Clearwater and this is my husband Harry" She introduced while pulling me in for a hug. I grinned and hugged her back.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sophia Cullen" I introduced. I noticed that Sue and Harry exchanged shocked looks. Sue soon shook it off and smiled at me timidly. What did I do? I only said my name!

"Sit down at the table and I will prepare everyone something for dinner" She told all of us. We all sat at the table while she moved around the Kitchen preparing some food. While she was doing this Harry kept on looking at me and it made me nervous. After fifteen minutes of a awkward silence dinner was ready. " Thank you" I said as Sue placed a plate of pasta in front of me. She nodded at me. We all sat in a awkward silence as we ate.

Twenty minutes later we had all finished eating and I stood up to leave "Thank you for the Dinner it was lovely and Seth I had loads of fun today" I said and Seth pulled me into a friendly hug. My stomach did an excited flip.

"I had a lot of fun too" Seth said.

Then Leah stole me off Seth and gave me a bone crushing hug " Thank you for helping me" Sher murmured. With that the walked me out of the door. I texted Emmett to come and pick me up.

* * *

When Emmett met me at the invisible line which sperates the quiliate's land from the Cullen's land I hopped into his jeep. I put on my seat belt and Emmett started to drive at that insane speed that all of the Cullen's drive at. " So did you have fun?" He asked. I nodded.

"We hung out at the beach for a few hours and then we went back to his house and watched DVD's with his sister" I told him.

"And nothing bad happened?" Emmett pressed for more information.

"Well when I introduced myself to Seth's parents they started to act strange" I explained.

Emmett's eyebrow's furrowed. "What do you mean by strange? Did they hurt you?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Of course they didn't hurt me it's just that Seth's mother stiffened when I told her my name and Seth's father kept on staring at me" I explained. Emmett's hands tightened around the steering wheel.

"We need to tell Carlisle" He stated. I sighed but silently agreed.

Before I knew it I was at home in the garage. When I had my seat belt off Emmett had zoomed around and opened my door. Then his gently placed me on his back and at vampire speed he took us into the living room. When we were in the living room I jumped off his back and landed by my dad who then gave me a hug and a kiss on the head. " Did you have a good day sweetie?" He asked. I nodded.

"Sophia said that something strange happened when she was at Seth's house" Emmett said. Everyone started to pay attention.

"Did he kiss you?!" My dad shouted looking furious at the idea. Ugh. He has to jump to conclusions.

"No!" I exclaimed and blushed as bright as a tomato. "Our relationship isn't like that!" I assured him while wishing Seth and I's relationship was like that.

"Do you think that I would be here right now if that boy did kiss her? No I would be in La push kicking his ass!" Emmett boomed. Rose put her head on his shoulder.

"Then what did happen?" Alice asked hugging Jasper's arm.

" I met Seth's parents and when I introduced myself Seth's mother stiffened and his father kept on looking at me" I explained.

"Did they hurt you?" Rose asked.

"No" I replied.

"The Clearwater's must be a descendant of the wolf's we met all those years ago" Dad muttered.

I nodded "But we don't need to worry until they come here, right?" I asked.

"That's right sweetie, now why don't you go upstairs and get in your pajamas so you can relax" Esme suggested.

I complied and made my way upstairs. When I got into my room I went into my wardrobe and put my Pajamas on. Then I made my way to my dad's study and I grabbed a book. Then I went into the living room and sat by esme. I put my feet on her lap and started to read my book. After a few hours of reading Edward walked in. I folded the page and put it on the coffee table.

"Ooooh How did your date go with Bella?" I asked. He smiled.

"It was perfect and she is coming around tomorrow to meet you all" He informed us. excitement bubbled up inside me.

He went upstairs to change as he was going back to Bella. I went back to my spot on the couch and started to read again. When Edward came back into the room we heard whar sounded like two wolf's howling. We all jumped up.

"They are coming here" Edward warned. We all ran outside with me lagging behind due to their supernatural speed. Everyone gathered around me and got in a defensive position. My dad was in front of me and was slightly crouched. On my Dad's left was Emmett and Rose and on my dad's right was Esme, Alice, jasper and Edward. After a couple of intense minutes a black and dark brown wold emerged from the trees.

"Please listen to us! Sophia is my biological daughter but she is not a danger to your reservation" My dad explained.

"Sam asked ' what is she?'" Eddie translated.

I stepped out from behind my dad "I'm a witch, lume **(Fire)" **I demonstrated as a ball of fire formed in the palm of my hand. I then curled my fingers over it and distinguished the fire. "I promise that I'm not a danger to your people" I promised.

"Sam says ' that you have one chance but if I sense that you may become a danger I will kill you" Edward spoke for sam.

"Thank you" My dad and I said in sync. With that the wolf's disappeared into the forest.

Then we all went inside. " Well I'm tired so I'm going to bed now" I told them holding back a yawn. They each gave me a hug and all bid me 'good night' and then I went into my room and crawled into bed thinking what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review :) xoxox**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi! Thank you all for the reviews! Aww there is only a few chapters left of Twilight :( Ah well at least I get to write New moon next so this story is far from over and I can't wait to write some of the twists that I have planed! :D xox**

* * *

I have a witch for a daughter? Chapter 24

Sophia Pov

Today was the day that Bella was coming over to the Cullen house hold to meet everyone. She also knew that the rest of my family were vampires. Edward has only told her that I am different from the rest of the family and that I am not human. Today is also the day where I tell Bella that I am a Witch. The only thing I am worried about is how she will take it. Will she run out of the Cullen house hold screaming or will she accept what I am like she has done with the rest of my family?

Here I was standing in the living room with my family waiting for Edward to come in with Bella. according to Alice they will be here in a few minutes. I started to straighten out my dress wich Alice picked out for me. It was a pink dress with a floral design and I wearing pink heels. Rosalie also helped with my outfit she picked out a beautiful pink and light blue bracelet with pink flower earrings and she also straightened my hair so it was only curly at the ends.

"I still can't believe we allow Sophie to wear dress's like that!" Emmett moaned. "I mean look how much cleavage it reveals!" He added. I scowled. My dress is strapless and goes down to my knees ... lots of other girls my age wear more revealing clothes than I do.

Rosalie slapped Emmett's arm " She looks amazing now stop moaning" She scolded and kissed his cheek.

"I still wish it had long sleeves" My dad muttered. I rolled my eyes while the males in the room agreed with my dad.

"Guys! The dress has style and Sophia looks beautiful in it!" Alice defended me from standing in jasper's arms. Thank you Alice.

"Also Sophie is old enough to wear a dress like that" Esme said. They all backed off. Gosh how I love my mother!

We all stood in silence while I thought about how the day would go. When Bella gets here we will introduce ourselves to her. When all the introductions were over we would go into the Kitchen so Bella and I can eat and then we would go off and do our own thing. Then after I have given Eddie and Bella some time to themselves I will steal Bella from Edward and explain to her about what I am but I don't know how to tell her that I'm a witch.

"They are going to be here in 30 seconds" Alice declared. My heart started to beat faster and my palms were starting to get sweaty.

"Calm down Sophie- bear, everything will be fine" My dad said and put a soothing hand on my shoulder. I smiled and nodded.

"I still can't believe Edward is bringing the human here" Rose grumbled. Esme shot her a warning look which Rosie ignored.

I know that Rose envy's Bella. Even I do. Bella is human, she has the opportunity to grow up, she isn't frozen at one age and she can also grow old and have kids and watch her grandchildren grow up. I can see where Rose is coming from and Rose is also mad at Bella because Alice has told the whole family about Bella's future and she is going to choose to turn into a vampire ... which Edward is set against and so is Rose. As for me I have no idea if I like the idea of Bella becoming a Vampire or not. Because I do want Bella to be part of the family but I also don't want her to give up her humanity. And that is why I envy her because she is still human and has a choice.

Before Bella and Edward came Rose turned to Emmett "I'm going to be in the kitchen preparing some food since I don't want to see the _human_" She murmured.

"Come on babe, Bella doesn't sound that bad" Emmett said and gently grabbed his mate's arm.

"I don't want her anywhere near me" She hissed.

"Then you will have to see her when we come into the kitchen" Esme said sternly. Rose sighed but agreed. She took Emmett's hand and together the went into the kitchen.

Suddenly Edward came in with his arm snaked around Bella's waist. Bella was wearing a long khaki coloured skirt and a dark blue blouse and father and esme stepped forward slowly so they don't scare Bella. " Carlisle, Esme" Edward's voice broke the silence and his lips formed into a crooked smile " This is Bella"

"Hello Bella" My dad said taking calculated steps towards so he wouldn't scare her.

"It's nice to see you again, doctor Cullen"

"Please call me Carlisle" My dad insisted.

"Carlisle" Bella said while grinning. Edward look relieved at the fact that Bella was acting very calm around us.

Then Esme stepped forward and reached out for Bella's hand " It's very nice to know you" She said sincerely.

Bella then said " Thank you. I'm glad to meet you too" I grinned. This is one of the many reasons for why I love Esme. She is so nice to people, even if she knows hardly anything about them, she hasn't even got an evil bone in her body.

Alice then danced forward and my dad and Esme shot her a cautious look. "Hi Bella!" She said enthusiastically. When she was closer to Bella she placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. Bella looked shocked by this but I could tell that she also felt pleased by Alice's actions. "You do smell nice, I never noticed before" Alice commented. I looked at my dad and Esme and they looked uncomfortable at the fact that Alice mentioned how appealing Bella's blood smelt.

After Alice's comment nobody knew what to say and everything just went silent. I looked at Jasper and mouthed ' do something' he nodded slightly and I noticed that my Dad and Esme relaxed due to Jasper's gift."Hello Bella" He said, keeping his distance from Bella and he didn't offer her his hand to shake because he didn't want to hurt her.

"Don't worry Jasper, you won't hurt her" Alice reassured her mate. He smiled fondly at her.

Edward turned to me "And this is my annoying little sister Sophia" He introduced me to Bella.

"Hey Bella! And Edward! I'm not annoying! Your just jealous that I'm more amazing than you are! Plus if I find out that you have been dissing me again I will hurt you" I grinned at Bella and stood in front of Edward and playfully glared at him. I heard Bella chuckle.

"You must be Sophia" Bella said. I nodded.

"Yup! That's me" I stated and giggled. Edward smirked.

"Also known as midget" He said. I gasped.

"Bella! Control your boyfriend! Tell him that he should treat his younger sibling with more respect and do everything I say!" I instructed Bella. She blushed when I mentioned that Eddie was her boyfriend. Wow. Bella must be easily embarrassed. Emmett will have fun teasing Bella ... I feel sorry for her.

"Let's go into the Kitchen" Esme said. We all complied and walked into the Kitchen. Edward still had his arm around Bella. Aww. I'm happy for them both.

When we walked into the Kitchen we saw that Emmett and Rosalie where doing the finishing touches to the Italian meal. "We have all made Italiano for you" Esme declared. Emmett waved the knife at Bella as a greeting. I stifled a laugh. Emmett put some lettuce in a bowl that Rosalie was holding out for him. Yum. It all smells fantastic.

"Oh" Bella said. Aw crap. doesn't she like Italian food? But her name is Italian! I tried to hide the fact that I was freaking out.

"She already ate" Edward told us all. That's okay I will just eat it! Whoo.

Suddenly Rosalie smashed the bowl that had the lettuce in. Aww. I wanted to eat that! "Perfect!" Rose fumed. I stepped over the shards of glass which was all over the floor and stood by Rose. Emmett also came over and put his hand on Rose's shoulder.

"I never ate because I know you guys don't eat" Bella said nervously. Aww. It's okay!

"That's very considerate of you" Esme told her. I might as well just tell Bella now that I'm a witch.

"Erm Bella I also eat and I'm not a vampire like the rest of my family but I'm also not human" I said quietly. Bella looked confused.

"But what else could you be?" Bella asked.

"Please don't freak out, I just want you to know that I won't hurt you and I'm a witch and I'm also Carlisle's biological daughter but that is a story for another time" I said in a rush. Bella looked shocked. I then added " I swear that I'm not the wicked witch of the west from the wizard of oz! I promise that I'm a good witch!" I shouted and hid behind Rose's arm, scared about what Bella's reaction would be. Alice, Jasper and Edward laughed at my wizard of oz comment.

Bella took a step forward " Sophia I promise that I'm not scared of you, I just have one question?" Bella said softly.

I came out of my hiding place behind Rose and said "Yes?" I was curious about her question.

"Do you fly on a broom?" She asked.

Everyone apart from Rose burst out laughing. Rose had to steady me because I was nearly rolling on the floor from the laughter. When I had calmed down enough to answer her I said "No but that would be so cool!" Bella's face was bright red and she shot me a small smile. Rose sighed and glared at Bella who cowered back in fear.

"Just ignore Rosalie, I do" He told her. That comment made Rose even more angry. Uh oh.

"Yeah, lets just pretend that this isn't dangerous for all of us!" She said menacingly.

"I would never tell anyone" Bella tried to reassure the livid vampire.

"We all know that" My dad said with his arm around Esme.

"Yeah I trust you not to tell anyone our secret" I spoke up.

Emmett then added "The only problem is that you two have gone public now so ..." But Eddie and Bella both deserve to be happy.

"Emmett" Esme said in a warning tone.

Rose walked forward looking more pissed off as time went by " No she should know, the entire family will be implicated if this ends badly and who the hell knows what will Happen to Sophia!" Rose spat.

"Rosie" I said softly and placed my hand on her arm.

" Badly? As in I would become the meal?" Bella asked while looking a tiny bit afraid. No. Rose doesn't mean that you will become the meal she means that if the Volturi find out that you know about vampires then my family could die and then they could use my powers to their advantage. Everyone apart from Rose and I laughed at her comment. I didn't really think about the outcome for if things did turn out badly. I started to get nervous. I know realise where Rosalie is coming from. She just want's to protect the people she cares about.

Out of the corner of my eye, Edward shot me a disappointed look. It's not like I'm siding with Rose, I'm just scared about the possible outcome. It doesn't mean I'm going to treat Bella badly! Jeez I wish Edward would stop jumping to conclusions! I looked away from him in slight anger. " Okay, I'm going to take Bella on a tour of the house" He stated.

A few seconds later I looked up and he was gone. Good. I don't want to talk to him right now. "I think that went well" My dad said.

"Clean that up" Esme told Rosalie.

I suddenly didn't feel hungry so I left the Kitchen and stormed into my room and slammed the door. I then lay down on my bed and a single tear rolled down my cheek. I really hope that the Volturi don't find out about Bella because then they will kill my family. I flinched at the thought. I would be nothing without my family. I honestly don't know how I survived all of those care homes. I don't care about what the Volturi do to me, I just want them to be safe.

I took a deep breath and rolled over so I was laying on my side. I picked up the picture frame from it's place on my bedside table and held it in my hands. The picture was of the whole family together. I was standing in the middle of my dad and Emmett. The picture was took just as Emmett did bunny rabbit ears behind my head. I only noticed this when the picture was developed. I remember that I was so annoyed at him that I used my magic against him. I made sure that he couldn't move his limbs all day. I laughed at the memory.

A knock on the door snapped me out of my thoughts. "Sophia, sweetie can we please come in?" Esme's concerned voice sounded from behind the door. I placed the picture frame back in it's usual place and sat up.

"Come in" I said. Esme entered carrying a tray of food that was meant for Bella and my dad, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie came trailing in behind.

"Sophia are you okay?" My dad asked. I sighed and nodded.

Alice and Rose shot me disbeliving looks. "You know you can tell us anything, right munchkin?" Emmett said, sitting next to me on the bed. I nodded.

"Tell us please" My dad practically begged.

"Well I'm pretty angry with Edward!" I shouted, not even attempting to keep my voice down.

"Why?" Esme asked, shocked at how loud I was being.

"Well he gave me a disappointed look all because I thought that Rose had a point in how dangerous it was for Bella to know about us and because I started to get scared about what could happen if the Volturi find out that Bella knows about vampires and I can't lose you all, I'm not scared about what will happen to me because I only want my family to be safe!" By the tears that I had been holding back had been shed.

"And it's not like I was taking anyone's side" I added. Emmett gave me a bear hug.

"Ignore Eddie, he will come round and apologise soon" He said.

"I hope so" I said.

"And we will do everything we can to prevent the Volturi from knowing about you and Bella" My dad said.

"There is nothing to worry sweetie" Esme said.

"And the Volturi will have to get through the whole family to get you" Rose said.

"And Bella" Alice added. Rose rolled her eyes.

I grinned " And I will use my powers if the Volturi try to hurt my family" I stood up and shouted "Group hug!" They laughed and we all hugged each other. Before we all pulled out of the hug Esme who was on my left kissed my head. When we all pulled out of the hug, Alice got a blank look in her eyes. This could only mean one thing. She was having a Vision. Please be a good vision. I silently begged. We all waited anxiously and when she snapped out of the vision a huge grin crossed Alice's face. We all sighed in relief.

"There is going to be a huge storm tonight!" Alice squealed. Emmett 'whooed' and even Rose, Jasper, my dad and esme looked excited.

"Erm whoo?" I asked not sure if I should be excited or not. My dad chuckled.

"Vampires play Baseball when there is a storm" He explained.

"Oh my gosh can I play?!" I shouted/asked.

"But you need Vampire strength and speed to play" Jasper said.

I pouted "But it sounds like fun!" I whined.

"Sorry munchkin" Emmett said and ruffled my hair.

I then started to think about how Bella asked me if Witch's fly broom's. Oh my god! That is it! I can fly a broom and get someone in my family to bat for me! I ran to my Book shelf and grabbed all of my spell books. I staggered at the weight of them. Before I could drop them all on my feet, Alice gently took all of them from me. "What are you planning?" She asked.

"It is the most amazing idea ever!" I exclaimed. Everyone shot me a confused look. Which I ignored "Hey mum, can I use one of your broom's?" I said.

"Of course, but why?" She asked.

I gestroued for the others to follow me. On the way out of my room I took the plate of food from the bedside table and started to eat at the same time as walking. When I got to the kitchen I placed the plate in the sink and then went to the corner that had the broom. I grinned and picked it up and I placed it onto the dinning table. Alice placed all of the spell books on the table next to the broom and looked very interested. I browsed through my spell books and after going through four books I found the right spell.

"Fai obxecto fly**( Make object fly)**" I said completly focused on the broom. Suddenly the broom started to hover and I knew that my spell was sucsessful. I giggled. "Yay! It worked!" I squealed.

"What worked?" My dad asked.

"Well I'm a witch and I want a flying broom!" I explained. Emmett , Jasper and even Rose started laughing when I said this when my dad and esme exchanged concerned looks. " And now I can take part in the game, all I need is someone to bat for me!" I said.

"Sophia I don't know about this, you could fall and hurt yourself" My dad said.

"Please! I promise I will be careful!" I begged.

"Plus the team Sophia will be on will have style!" Emmett put his veiw into perspective.

"Fine but if I see you _nearly_ fall then you have to come off and watch the game, agreed?" My dad bargined.

"Deal" I said and we shook hands.

"YAY! SOPHIA IS TAKING PART! I NEED TO TELL EDWARD AND BELLA!" Alice squealed and took Jasper's hand and togther they glided out of the room. I can't wait for tonight!

* * *

A few hours later and it was almost time for the game. I spent a few hours flying around on my broom and the whole time my dad looked like that if he was human he would be having a panic attack. He kept on shouting things like 'be careful' or ' slow down!'. I was dressed in a black and grey baseball t- shirt, black leggins, a baseball jacket and I was wearing some Nike trainers.

When I came running down the stairs, broom in hand Edward stopped me. He and Bella were also going to the game and I was still angry at him. "May I help you?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Look Sophia I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions I was being unfair" He said sincerly.

"Okay and I'm sorry for being a bit of a cow" I said. He then pulled me in for a hug.

"We good?" He asked when I had pulled out of the hug.

"We're good" I stated. He grinned and together we walked out of the house.

When we got outside our family was waiting for us. My dad came over and had something hidden behind his back. "What are you hiding?" I asked while playing with my Cullen necklace.

He then pulled the surprise from behind his back and showed me it. I gasped in delight. He got me a Cullen baseball hat! I squealed and gave him a hug."Thank you!" He laughed and hugged me back.

"No problem sweetie" He said and put the hat on my head.

"Lets go!" Emmett shouted.

Edward went in Emmett's jeep to go and get Bella. I hopped onto my broom and started to fly. I followed the others into the clearing at supernatural speed. I was pleased that I could keep up with them. When my broom was close to the ground I jumped down. I looked around and noticed that all the bases had been set up. "That was fast" I noted. They chuckled.

"Bella and Edward will be here in a minute" Alice informed us. I nodded and got over excited. I seriously can't wait for this!

We got into teams. It was Rose, Edward, my dad and I againt Alice, Emmett and Jasper. Esme was the referre. Before I knew it Bella and Edward had arrived. I leaped onto my broomstick and flew over to Eddie and Bella "Hey guys!" I shouted. Bella had to do a double take.

"I thought you didin't fly on a broom?" Bella asked.

I giggled " Thanks for the idea!" She laughed and I flew over to my team. And we were off. My dad was up first. Alice balled and my dad hit the ball with a ear splitting crack. I now see why they need the thunder! This is awesome. " Come on dad!" I cheered as he made it to the final base. The game went on and when it was my turn. My team was winning by one point. My dad was batting for me and just as Alice went to throw the ball she froze and her eyes glazed over, indicating that she was having a vision. We all went over to her and she gasped. "Oh my god Bella and Sophia!"

Edward looked panicked at the mention of his mate's name. My dad looked nervous. "What is it Alice what did you see?"

"Three normand vampires are coming, they heard a game going on and they wan't to join us" Alice explained. Fear shot through me. They are vampires who drink blood!

"Edward how close are they? Can Sophia fly out of here and can you get Bella out of here?" My dad asked.

"No they are too close, Bella put your hair down" He instructed.

The rest of my family put themselves in front of Bella and I and Rose shot Bella a look of hate and it looked like Rose blamed Bella for this. " Sophia stay behind me" My dad instructed. I nodded and took my hair out of the plat. I threw my broom into a nearby bush as three figures emerged from the trees.

* * *

**Please review! :D xxxoxox**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you for the amazing reviews! I have edited the first five chapters and more will be getting edited soon. I am SOOOOO sorry about the wait. It is all because of all of the course work I have had. I don't own Twilight! Only Sophia :)**

* * *

I have a witch for a daughter? chapter 25.

Sophia POV

The first male that came into the clearing was wearing a worn out leather jacket and hand his shoulder length hair tied back, he fell back allowing the other male who had dark skin and had dread locks to take the lead. Okay. It is clear now who is the leader. The third was a woman who had fiery red hair. From where I was standing that where the only features that I could make out. I looked at their eyes and saw black orbs. I quietly gasped. They wasn't the warm golden orbs that I was used to looking into. Instead they looked fierce.

They closed ranks before they continued to cautiously approach us, including Bella who I now consider as part of my family. My dad stepped forward from his place in front of me and was flanked by Emmett and Jasper. Worry took over my whole body. What if these vampires are dangerous. I don't want my father and siblings to get injured. Rosalie took my dad's place in front of me and took my hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. I knew that she could sense how worried I was. I gripped onto her hand like it was a lifeline. My dad, Emmett and Jasper had soon met up with the three Normand's who were about a foot in front of us.

The vampire with the dreadlocks, stepped towards my dad "We thought that we heard a game" He said in a relaxed tone. I noticed that he spoke with a slight french accent."I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James" He gestured to the Vampires beside him.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie and Sophia,Esme and Alice, Edward and Bella" He pointed us all out in groups. I could tell that he was deliberately not calling attention to any individuals. I looked to my right to see a shocked Bella who was stood behind Esme. I think that she was shocked that she was included as part of this family. I shot her a comforting smile, which she returned.

"Do you have room for a few more players?" Laurent asked. James eyes scanned across my family's faces. He paused on mine. His black eyes flickered to mine. I wanted to flinch away but I resisted the urge, I held his gaze and wiped my face of any emotion. I can tell that he knows that I am different from my family. After a few seconds he dropped his gaze and his eyes moved to Bella. I glared at him. He doesn't scare me.

My dad matched Laurent's friendly tone " Actually we were just finishing up. But we'd certainly be interested another time. Are you planning on staying in the area for long?"

"We're headed north,in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighborhood. We haven't ran into any company in a long time" He replied. No wonder. That James dude looks like a creep, that's probably why you haven't had any company. I think that you and the woman should ditch him. I thought. Edward smirked. I think he just read my mind.

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourselves"

The tense atmosphere had slowly subsided into a casual conversation. Jasper is defiantly using his powers.

"What is your hunting range?" Laurent inquired. Animals, obviously. Why else would my family have golden eyes?

"The olympic range here, up and down the coast rangers on occasion. We have a permanent residence nearby. There's another permanent settlement near Denali" My dad informed them. I love the Denali's! They are amazing. I miss them. We need to visit them soon. I hope that our next visit isn't as disastrous as the last time.

A look of shock crossed Laurent's face. He rocked back on his heels. James and Victoria shot each other surprised looks. "permanent? How do you manage that?" He asked, curiosity etched into his voice.

"Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can talk comfortably?" Dad invited them. James and Victoria looked even more shocked at the word 'home'. Laurent managed to contain his shock better than his companions.

"That sounds very interesting and welcome" Laurent's smile was genuine. "We've been on the hunt all the way down from Ontario and we haven't had the chance to clean up in a while" My dad smiled.

"Please don't take offense, but we'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from hunting in this area. My family and I need to stay inconspicuous" My dad explained.

"Of course" Laurent agreed." We certainly won't encroach on your territory. We just ate outside Seattle" My nose crinkled in disgust. I shuddered at the thought of the trio ending innocent human lives.

"We will show you the way if you would like to run with us, Emmett, Alice, Sophia, you can go with Edward and Bella to get the Jeep" My dad casually instructed. He shot a look my way. I nodded in his direction. I didn't particularly want to go to the Jeep because I wanted to fly back home but I knew that it was Bella's safety.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew Bella's hair and her scent blew in the direction of James, Victoria and Laurent. Crap. Stupid wind. Edward stiffened and James's head snapped into Bella's direction and he sniffed. James launched one step forward and crouched. Edward bared his teeth and a snarl ripped it's way from his throat. I went to go and stand in front of Bella but Rosalie tightened her grip on my hand.

"No, I need you to stay here so I can protect you" Rose murmured. I sighed.

"Please?" I begged but Rosalie just shook her head and sent me a warning look. I groaned, knowing that Rose will never let me go and stand by Bella who was being guarded by both Edward and Esme.

"What's this?!" Laurent exclaimed not bothering to hide his surprise. James and Edward still hadn't relaxed their aggressive positions. James looked from Bella's face to mine. I glared at him and Rosalie snarled and slightly crouched. My dad noticed this and ran at vampire speed in front of Rose and I. A warning growl ripped it's way from my dad.

"They are with us" He shouted firmly.

"You brought a snack" James said directly to Bella. Edward snarled again.

"Hey! Back off before I kick your ass!" I shouted. He looked directly at me.

"Hmmmm, what are you? Your scent is different from a human" He said. All of my family growled but my father, Rose, Esme and Emmett were the loudest.

I rolled my eyes at him "It's non of your freaking business" I snapped. Rose gently pushed me even further behind her.

"Back off, they are with us!"My dad shouted in a hard voice.

"But she's human" Laurent nodded in Bella's direction. "And the small girl here is defiantly not a vampire or human" He added. Who the heck is he calling small?!

"I'm not small!" I protested. Rose shushed me. I glared at the floor. Everyone else ignored my outburst.

"and?" Emmett asked Laurent, flexing his muscles. He then turned his attention to James and glared at him. James slowly straightened out of his crouch and backed away slowly, his eyes flickering from Bella and I. He doesn't scare me. I looked at Bella and saw that she looked petrified.

"It appears that we have a lot to learn about each other" Laurent spoke calmly.

"Indeed" My dad said while still looking tense.

"But we would like to accept your offer, we will not hunt in your area and will not harm the girls" He said. I think that I can trust this dude but I can't say the same for Victoria and James. James shot Laurent a look of disbelief and aggravation and Victoria's eyes flickered across everyone's faces.

"We'll show you the way. Jasper, Rosalie, Esme?" My dad called. Rose gave me a quick hug and then ran over to my dad. Alice ran over to us and was in stood in between Bella and I. Emmett backed away, his eyes never leaving James. I watched as half of my family disappeared into the trees with the Normand vampire's trailing behind them. Emmett was by my side in a flash.

"Come on Sophia" Emmett said softly as he gently slung me onto his back and he started to run into the forest which was nothing but a blur for me. Before I knew it we were at the Jeep. I jumped off of Emmett's back and sat in the middle of the backseat. In a flash Emmett was on my other side and he was looking out of the window. Edward started the car and he started driving.

When we got onto the main road I realised that we were going south, away from forks. No! I can't leave my dad behind! I have only been with him for a few months. "Where are we going?" Bella asked. Nobody answered.

"Where the hell are we going?" I demanded. Bella nodded, siding with me.

"We have to get you both out of here - far away now!" Edward said in a rush.

"Turn around! you have to take me home now!" Bella shouted and started to take off her harness and seatbelt. Emmett reached over me and secured her hands.

"No you can't do this!" We shouted in sync.

"I have to, now please be quiet" Edward replied.

"NO! You can't do this to me! You can't take me away from my daddy! I have only just got him back! Turn this damn car around now!" I screamed, close to tears. Due to my magic the lightning struck harder.

"Calm down Sophia" He said coldly.

"Go to freaking hell Edward! I won't leave my dad!" I shouted furiously. He glared at me.

"Sophia please calm down" Alice begged quietly.

"I don't want to leave my dad, please don't make me Alice" I begged as a tear fell from my eyes. She shot me a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry Sophia" Alice whispered, looking pained.

I turned to Emmett "_Please _Emmy, I can't leave" He looked saddened.

"Sophie - bear we have to, to keep you and Bella safe, your my baby sister, I need to protect you" He whispered seriously.

I sniffed "But I didn't get to say goodbye" I turned away from Emmett and shut up. I refuse to talk to them.

"You can't take me away! My dad will call the FBI!" Bella shouted.

"Pull over Edward" Alice instructed. He shot Alice a hard look and sped up.

"Edward lets think this through" Bella asked.

Edward glared out of the window "You don't understand!" He roared.

"Calm down" I mimicked him from earlier.

"He's a tracker!" Edward snarled at me. I froze. We're screwed. I know that there is a spell that can take away a vampires power but it's only for a matter of time and the spell is really draining. Some Witch's have died attempting the spell. If someone asked me a little later in life I would have said yes to attempting the spell since then I would be more powerful.

I felt Emmett stiffen next to me. He shot me a worried glance. Even though I was still angry at him, I gave him a comforting look. "Pull over Edward" Alice said, her tone full of authority. Instead of doing what Alice told him to do he sped up even more.

"Do it Edward"

"Listen to me Alice. I saw his mind. Tracking is his passion, his obsession and he wants Bella and he thinks that Sophia will be a way to make things more fun. He begins the hunt for them tonight" Bella shot me a panicked look.

"He doesn't know where-"

Edward cut Alice off " How long do you think it will take to cross there scent in town? His plan is already set"

"Guys I have magic, I can look after myself I do have _Magic" _I argued. Maybe this way I can stay with my dad.

"Oh yeah and then after a few minutes your energy will drain and then who will save you?" Edward spat.

I glared at him "I've gotten stronger! I'm sure I could hold him off for a while and possibly even defeat him"

He laughed sarcastically "Look at what happened with Joshua" How dare he!

"You Ass! I can't believe you!" I was practically shaking with anger.

"If you can't even protect yourself against a crazy ex boyfriend then how can you defeat a lethal Vampire?" My palms started to heat up and before I could get a hold on my anger, balls of fire shot out of my palm and hit Edward in the face. The car swerved and Alice reached over to continue driving.

Edward hissed at me "You could have killed Bella!" I rolled my eyes. She is fine.

"Go to Hell Edward!" I said coldly.

"Edward you was out of line" Emmett spoke in my defense.

"Stay out of it Emmett!" He shouted.

Next to me Bella gasped and before I could shout at Edward some more she shouted "But Charlie! My scent leads to him! We can't leave him!"

"She's right" Alice said while Edward gained control of the wheel. The car slowed slightly.

"Let's all calm down and think about our options for a minute" Alice coaxed. The car slowed again, more noticeably and then we suddenly screeched to a stop at the shoulder of the highway. I grabbed Emmett's arm to stop myself from flinging forward.

Edward turned to Alice "There. Are. No. Other. Options!" How rude can he get?!

"I'm not leaving Charlie!" Bella shouted, outraged. I'm with Bells here. I don't want to leave my father either. And Edward completely ignored her. He is really pissing me off!

"We have to take Bella back" I shot him a look "And Sophia so she can say bye to Carlisle and Esme" He added.

"No" Jerk. Who voted him as in charge?

"Why are you in charge?" I asked. "I should be, technically I'm older than you" He glared at me.

"Your mentally still a child, plus you still watch kid's films" He snapped.

"Your not being fair! I can be serious when I have to, nice to know that I'm nothing but a child to you" I said feeling hurt.

"Edward we can take them on, lets take them on. He's no match for us so he won't be able to touch her" Emmett pointed out.

"He'll wait"

"We can too dumb ass" I muttered.

Edward glared menacingly at me and turned to Emmett "you don't understand. Once he commits to a hunt, he is unshakable, we'd have to kill him"

Emmett looked like a five year old on Christmas "That's an option"

"The female is also with him and if it turns into a fight the leader will go with them"

"There's enough of us" Emmett insisted. I nodded.

"There is another option" Alice spoke up.

" THERE. ARE. NO. OTHER. OPTIONS!" He roared and bared his teeth at Alice. Okay he needs to take a chill pill! I glared at him.

Emmett and Bella stared at him in shock and I had to resist the urge to use my magic on him. Alice on the other hand seemed unsurprised. I am shocked and impressed by Alice's reaction. If he had talked to me in that tone I would have threw a fit. Alice and Edward started to stare each other down.

"Does anyone want to hear my plan?" Bella asked timidly.

I raised my hand enthusiastically "I do!"

"No" Edward growled. Alice glared at him finally provoked.

"Listen, you take me back" Bella pleaded.

"No" He interrupted.

She glared at him before continuing "You take me back and I will tell my dad that I want to go home to Phoenix. I pack my bags and we until this tracker is watching and then we run. He will follow us and leave Charlie alone and Charlie won't call the FBI on your family. Then you can take me and Sophia to any damned place you want"

We all stared at her, stunned into silence. "The only part that I don't agree with is the fact that I can't stay with all of my family" I muttered sadly. Bella shot me a sympathetic look.

"That's not a bad idea" Emmett said shocked that a human could come up with a good plan. That is a bit insulting.

"It might work" Alice said.

"Besides we can't leave her father unprotected" I added.

We all looked at Edward. "It's to dangerous I don't want him within a hundred miles of Bella" What am I chopped liver?

"Edward he's not getting through us" Emmett said confidently.

Alice's eyes glazed over. She was looking into the future. After a few seconds she blinked. "I don't see him attacking he will wait for us to leave Bella and Sophia alone".

"Which won't happen" Emmett and Edward answered in sync.

"I _demand _that you take me home ... please" Bella begged.

He pinched the bridge of his nose " Fine but you leave tonight and I don't care what story you have to tell Charlie and we leave wheather the tracker hears or not" He said sounding stressed. She nodded and the Jeep roared to life. Emmett released Bella's wrists and went back to looking out of the window.

"When I get to the house and the tracker is not there then I will walk Bella to the door and she has fifteen minutes but if he is there then we keep driving" He instructed. I rolled my eyes."Emmett you will guard outside the house while I'm inside with Bella. Alice and Sophia will then take the jeep and follow the truck back to our house" I nodded.

After five minutes we got to Bella's house and we all got into position. I jumped into the front as the others left me with Alice. I glared out of the window, still annoyed with my siblings. I heard Alice sigh. "Sophia we are only taking you away because we love you" I turned to look at her.

"But do you guys really think that I'm nothing but a child?" I whispered and I finally let my tears fall. Alice pulled me closer to her body and hugged me.

"We don't think that at all Edward was just angry, he didn't mean it" Alice soothed and moved a stray strand of hair from my face and placed it behind my ear.

"It still hurt" I whispered.

"He took the whole ex boyfriend thing too far"Alice added.

"And I can protect myself, I'm not useless and that comment that Edward made really makes me feel like crap" I cried.

Alice soothed me "He is so lucky that your dad and Rose wasn't there because they would have killed him" Alice joked. I laughed.

"Thanks Alice" I wiped my eyes and looked out of the window. Alice kept her arm around me the whole time. After a few minutes of just looking out of the window Bella came running out holding a duffel bag and she hopped into her truck and started to drive away. Alice fired up the engine and started to follow the truck. At some point Edward jumped into the truck with Bella and started driving for her. Emmett was stood in the bed of the truck, ready for a fight.

"Where's James?" I asked.

"He's following the truck" Alice informed me. I tensed, worried for Bella's safety. "She will be okay" Alice comforted me.

Ten minutes later we where outside the Cullen house. I jumped out of the Jeep and ran inside. As I took a step into the living room Emmett leaped in front of me and growled. I looked out from behind his arm and saw Laurent standing by my dad. Why is he here? Is he here to help us? Or is he here to get information so he can pass it onto his coven?

"He's tracking us!" Edward announced while glaring at Laurent.

Laurent frowned "I was afraid of that"

Alice danced over to Jasper and whispered in his ear and together they went upstairs. Rose ran over to Emmett and stood in front of me. She looked at Bella and hissed. I placed my hand on her arm and she relaxed. I could tell that she was still furious.

"What will he do?" My dad asked Laurent.

"I'm sorry" He answered "I was afraid when you all defended the girls like that, it's what set him off"

"Can you stop him?" I asked.

He looked at me and smiled sadly "Nothing stops James when he gets started"

"We'll stop him" Emmett said confidently.

"You can't bring him down. I've never seen anything like him in my three hundred years, that's why I joined his coven" Laurent explained. His coven? I never saw that one coming.

Laurent glanced at me and Bella "Are you sure they are worth it?" Everyone in my family growled, including my dad.

"Yes Laurent, you need to understand that Sophia is my biological daughter" My dad said when he had calmed down.

Laurent looked shocked " How? It's impossible ... but I can see the resemblance" I smiled at my dad.

"I'm afraid that your going to have to pick a side" My dad said sadly.

Laurent's eyes flickered across everyone's faces and said " I'm intrigued by the life that you have created here but I won't get in the middle of this. I bare non of you any enmity, but I won't go up against James. I will head north to the Denali coven" He hesitated " Don't underestimate James, he's got a brilliant mind and unparaelled senses and he won't come at you head on. I'm truly sorry for what has happened here" He said solemnly. He shot me a curious look. I could tell that he was wondering what I was but I wasn't going to tell him.

"Go in peace" My dad told him. With that he fled out of the house.

I ran into my dad's arms "Please don't make me leave!" I begged. He kissed my hair.

"I have to keep you safe" He looked pained.

"Okay" I whispered. We hugged each other for several seconds before we let go. Alice came back into the room and took my hand and we went to my room. We started to pack for the journey.

"I'm going to miss you Ali cat" I whispered as I folded a top.

"Sophia Jazz and I are coming with you" I felt comforted by that but I was still sad.

"What's going on down there?" I asked.

"Edward is explaining the plan to Carlisle" Alice said. I nodded.

Due to Alice's vampire speed my bag was packed in a few minutes. I even packed my spell books. I put on my Cullen necklace and together we walked to the garage. When we got to the garage I ran into Esme's arms. "I'm going to miss you mummy" I started to cry. She hugged me close to her body.

"I will miss you too but we will see each other soon" She choked out. I inhaled and committed her scent to memory. A few minutes later I got passed onto Rose.

"I will miss you Rosie posy" I whispered. Her eyes held pain and anger. She grabbed me by the arm and hugged me close.

"I'm going to sort this out as soon as possible so we can see each other very soon. Please look after yourself" She begged. I nodded. Emmett came over and ruffled my hair.

"Don't worry your older brother will sort this out quickly" He comforted. I looked at Edward and nodded at him. I was still angry at him.

I walked over to the Mercedes and opened the door. Bella was already there. Before I got in a set of arms hugged me to their body. I looked up to see my dad. "Daddy please be careful and don't let James hurt you" I begged and started to sob.

He lifted his finger and gently moved my chin up so that I was looking at him. "He won't hurt me. Promise that you won't use to much magic and be good for Alice and Jasper and _please_ stay out of trouble"

"I promise" He kissed my forehead and wiped away my tears with the pad's of his thumbs.

I then got into the car and sat next to Bella. "Look after her" My dad told Alice and Jasper. With that they zoomed out of the garage and we started our journey to Phoenix.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Does anyone know any good Banner making sites so I can make one for my story? Please review! :D xoxox**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you SO much to all the reviews. I would also like to dedicate this chapter to Anna M. Banana! You are all amazing! :D I don't own Twilight, only Sophia. xxxx**

* * *

I have a witch for a daughter? Chapter 26.

Sophia Pov

It only took us one day to get to Phoenix. We did what should have been a three-day journey and done it in one day, all thanks to Jasper's insane driving. But at a time like this we had an excuse to drive over twice the speed limit. I spent most of the car journey looking out of the window and silently crying. Now and then Alice, Jasper or even Bella would try to comfort me. But nobody can comfort me like my Dad can. I know that it has only been a day since I have last seen him but if it wasn't for Alice and Jasper's company it would be like I was in that dreadful care home again. Throughout the journey all Bella done was cry and sleep. Out of the two of us Bella was the first one to fall asleep. But unfortunately I couldn't fall asleep. All I could do was worry about my family. Are they okay? Has James and Victoria hurt any of my family? Have they caught James yet? Questions like these kept on flying around in my head. If it wasn't for Jasper making me feel sleepy and at ease I probably wouldn't have fallen asleep like Bella.

Here I was still in the car looking out of the window. I woke up an hour ago and Bella was still asleep. Suddenly I felt Bella shift in her sleep. I glanced at her and her eyes slowly flickered open. At least she managed to sleep for a lot longer than I did. I sighed. I miss all of my family. I was worried about when I would see them again.

"Which way to the airport Bella?" Jasper asked. His voice broke me out of my train of thought. I looked outside and saw the sun shining. It was a very different from Forks weather. I wonder how Alice and Jasper will get away with the sun here? Won't they sparkle? I guess we will have to stay inside.

"Stay on the I-ten," Bella answered automatically. "We'll pass right by it"

"Are we flying somewhere?" I asked Alice, My voice croaky from lack of use and water. I silently cleared my throat.

"No but it's better to be close, just in case"

Soon after that Bella fell asleep again. I yawned and looked out of the window again. "Go to Sleep Sophia" Alice said gently.

"I can't" I muttered.

"Why?" Jasper asked, concerned.

"Because Dad might call and I would be asleep and then I wouldn't get to talk to him, plus I'm too worried about everyone" Tears welled up in my eyes.

" Sophie everyone will be fine and I promise that I will wake you up when Carlisle calls" Alice promised.

"Okay" Thanks to Jasper I managed to fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When I woke up I was in a unfamiliar room. I rubbed my eyes to get the sleep out of it. I looked at the night stand and saw that either Alice or Jasper had placed a bottle of water there. I eagerly unscrewed the cap and drank a quarter of it. I looked at the clock which was next to it and saw that it was three o clock. Sadly it gave no indication whether it was daytime or night-time. I got off the bed, my movement's sluggishly slow and went to the window and opened the curtains.

I pulled back the drapes and saw that it was dark outside. Three in the morning then. Great. My sleeping pattern is messed up. I got my mobile out of my jean pocket and that I had no new calls or messages. I sighed and looked down at my clothes. I was still in the clothes from the baseball match. I grabbed my duffel bag and walked into the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom.

I had a quick shower and brushed my teeth and hair. I put my hair into a bun. I then got dressed in an anchor vest top, shorts and some blue converse. When I got back into bedroom I went through my bag and put anchor earrings in my ears. I put on my Cullen necklace and a charm bracelet. I yawned. I was still tired but I needed to know if all of my family was okay.

A light tap on the door broke my train of thoughts. "Can I come in?" Alice's voice sounded from behind the door.

"Of course" I answered. She danced in carrying a try of fruit. She placed it down on the small table in the room.

"You look like you need more sleep"

I shrugged "Have you heard anything yet?" Alice shook her head sadly.

I sighed. "Everyone will be okay, we will be home before you know it ... think of this as a holiday" Alice tried to comfort me.

I took an apple off the tray and looked at it " A holiday without my dad" She put her small arm around my shoulders. I lay my head on her shoulder.

"He will call soon" Alice soothed. I nodded.

I then got an idea "Can I go to the beach? I promise that I will look after myself! Please!" I begged and pouted.

She sighed "Sophia I'm sorry but we need to stay inside ... Jazzy and I did promise your dad that we would look after you" I frowned and reluctantly nodded.

I decided not to argue with her "Is Bella up?" Alice nodded.

"She is in the living room with Jasper, will you join us?" I nodded. I finished eating my apple and I threw the core into the bin. I then followed Alice into the living room. I saw that Bella was sat on the floor next to the coffee table and she was picking at a tray of food. I walked towards her and sat next to her.

"Hello Bella" I greeted. In the background I could hear a low buzz of voices coming from the television that Jasper and Alice was watching. Alice was perched on the arm of the couch that Jasper was sitting on.

"Hello Sophie" She mumbled. I could tell that she was worried ... we all where.

"Edward will be okay Bells ... I can call you that right?" I asked. She shot me a small smile.

"Of course and Edward didn't mean what he said" Bella said placing her hand on my arm.

"I know but what he said was really hurtful and makes me wonder if I am only a kid to him" I muttered.

"Sophia your not just a kid to Edward, your his little sister ... he was just angry" Jasper spoke up. I nodded. I know that Jasper is right but I still want an apology off him.

"What do we do now?" Bella asked. Excellent point.

"We wait for Carlisle to call" Alice said.

I frowned "And should my dad have called by now?" Alice's eyes moved from mine and Bella's to her mobile phone which was on top of her black leather bag.

"What does it mean?" Bella's voice quavered, she fought to control it "That he hasn't called yet?"

"Does it mean that someone is hurt?" I asked and flinched at the thought of anyone in my family getting hurt.

"It just means that they have nothing to tell us" Alice answered, her voice even. I looked at Bella and saw that she was panicking.

I bit my lip. What if Esme is hurt? I have grown to think of her as my mother. What about Rosie? Is she okay? Is my dad safe? Is- " Sophia, Bella" Jasper's soothing voice interrupted my thoughts. "You both have _nothing _to worry about. You are both completely safe here"

"I know" We spoke in sync.

"Then why are you both frightened?" He asked, confused. He might feel the tenor of my emotions, but he couldn't read the reasons behind them.

"You heard what Laurent said." Bella's voice was just a whisper. I had to strain my ears so that I could hear her properly."He said James was lethal. What if something goes wrong, and they get separated? If something happens to any of them, Carlisle, Emmett... Edward..." I flinched at my dad's name. If James hurts anyone in my family then there will be hell to pay.

"If that wild female hurts Esme..." Bella continued. Tears welled in my eyes at the thought of anyone hurting my mother. "How could I live with myself when it's my fault? None of you should be risking yourselves for me -" Bella ranted. I started to fiddle with my Cullen necklace.

"Please stop" I begged. I couldn't cope if anyone in my family got hurt. Alice zoomed over to me and pulled me into her cold, comforting arms.

" Sophia our family is strong. No harm will come to anyone" Alice said. I nodded and blinked away the tears that threatened to fall.

"Bella, Sophia you are both worrying about all of the wrong things, non of us are jeprody apart from you both, you are the ones that James wants and our only worry is losing you both" Jasper lectured us.

"But why should you-" Bella started to say but was cut off by Alice who still had her arms wrapped around me.

"It's been almost a century that Edward's been alone. Now he's found you. You can't see the changes that we see, we who have been with him for so long. Do you  
think any of us want to look into his eyes for the next hundred years if he loses you?" Alice is right. I wouldn't be able to look Edward in the eyes for the next hundred years if he loses Bella. I'm convinced that James wants Bella more than he wants me.

Bella didn't look as guilty as she did before and we all went back to doing our own thing. I went into the bedroom and grabbed my spell books. This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

For the rest of the day we all just stayed in the hotel suite. Alice called down to the front desk and told them to ignore our maid service for now. All of the windows stayed shut, the Tv stayed on even though nobody was watching it. At meal times food was delivered to Bella and I. The silver mobile that was laying on Alice's bag never rung once and if it wasn't for Jasper I would have been going crazy from the worry.

Alice and Jasper handled the situation a lot better than Bella and I. All I could do was attempt to read and pace. I couldn't even concentrate on my spell book properly. Bella on the other hand could only fidget and pace. As the afternoon wore on Bella and I decided to go back to bed, simply so we had something to do other than worry. Bella and I shared a room. I had the bed by the window.

"Sophia?" Bella asked.

"Yeah?"

"How did you become a witch?" I laughed. Bella lightly blushed.

"Not just anyone can become a witch, it's in their descendents genes" I explained.

Bella looked interested " Did you get it from Carlisle?"

I shook my head " Nope my mother"

"Esme?"

"No Esme is not my biological mother although I think of her as my real mother" I explained. Bella nodded. " Do you want me to go into the very long story of my life to pass some time?" I asked.

"Yes please"

"I was born in 1662 in London. When I was one years old my father died and my mother was left to raise me. As I was growing I noticed that my mother and I was a bit different from others. When I was ten I got really angry with the fact that I didn't fit in and then the windows smashed" I paused and saw that Bella was getting lost in my story.

"Then when my mother came home from shopping she saw me on the ground unconscious because I used too much energy and then when I was conscious again she explained how we had to keep what we are a secret because we where being hunted and a Witch can be killed in the same as a human unless another Witch or Warlock casts a spell on you when you dying to stay alive forever and makes you immortal then the only things that can kill you are if you get wood from the oldest tree on earth and dip it in poison and stab me or if I use too much magic at once" I said.

I paused and drank some water that I had by the bed. " Then in 1677 when I was fifteen I was out on a night walk when a group of Pastor's cornered me and said that they knew what I was and then stabbed me in the stomach with a piece of wood dipped in poison, they left me there to die" I broke off as a few tears flowed out of my eyes "When I was minutes away from death my mother found me and said that she didn't want me to die like my father did so she cast the spell that would make me immortal and then she died" I sobbed. My mother's death was still a touchy subject for me. I heard Bella gasp and she stumbled over to my bed and sat next to me.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry" Bella whispered.

"And the idiots didn't even have to dip the wood in poison because at the time anything could kill me" I said bitterly." When I was turned into an immortal witch I started to travel around england in hope to find somewhere to live eventually I found a care home to live in, it was then that I first put a spell on my files so I could change my name, age and date of birth" I explained.

"Is that how people didn't get suspicious of your age?" Bella asked.

"Yep" I answered.

"When did you find Carlisle?"

" That happens later on in the story" I paused and she gestured for me to continue." Then in 1750 I went to a new care home and I could sense that someone with magic was around so I started to do some digging on the people living there, not long after I had arrived at my new care home I found out who had magic and met the Warlock, his name was _Joshua_" I spat his name. God I hate that there is a part of me that still loves him.

" Joshua was fifteen when I first arrived. When I fist met him he had no idea about what he was so we started to help each other learn magic. A couple of months into our friendship we started to date and I trusted him with all my secrets and I told him about how I was an immortal witch, we loved each other, at least I thought we did" I held back my tears as I carried on " When Josh turned seventeen our relationship was still going stong but I began to notice that he had been acting odd and he had been going out late at night and returning to his home early hours in the morning" I whispered.

"What happened after that?" Bella asked curiously.

I took a calming breath and continued " Then one night when I was waiting at his home wanting answers and I accidentally knocked over the book he was reading and as I bent down to pick it up I opened it to see what it was and I found out that it was a spell book on dark magic and the page I had open was about how to drain a Witches powers and he had my name on a scrap of paper" I held back some tears.

"That Jerk!" Bella exclaimed. "Wait. What happens if a witch loses her powers?"

"If a Witch losses her powers she will die, anyway when I put the book down I found his journal and found out that he wanted to be Immortal and that he wanted to take over the world, to take over the world he wanted to make human's slaves and to torture them for 'fun' and he wanted to kill all vampires, I obviously disagreed with him so when he got back home I confronted him and demanded to know why he was doing this" I paused to think about how to tell the rest of the story.

"When I demanded to know why he was doing this he said that he was using me all along for my help and that he never loved me he told me that he needed my magic so he can the most powerful Warlock in the world and then he needed to force a Witch or Warlock into making him Immortal, and he said that after that he wanted to torture humans and kill Vampires thinking that those with Magic where Superior to those without, Then I asked him why he was sneaking around and he told me that he already had some people on his side to take over the world" I growled.

"He used you?! How selfish can someone get?" Bella said sounding appalled.

"Then I told him that the good Witch's and Warlocks would go to war with him and his followers and then he said that the Dark side will always win and then he attacked me, I quickly put up a protective barrier around myself and he kept on trying to break through my barrier but he failed, his attempts kept getting weaker and eventually he teleported away and said that he will succeed and will get his revenge on me" I said.

"Oh my gosh!" Bella shouted and gave me an awkward hug. I hugged her back.

"Then about a year ago I found my dad and started to live with him. Last summer my family and I went to Denali and I had a run in with Joshua and he nearly killed me" I explained.

"Oh my god! Where is he now?"

I shrugged "All I know is that whatever he is doing isn't going to be good"

"You will find someone a million times better than Joshua, I know you will" Bella said.

I smiled "Thank you Bella"

suddenly there was a knock on the door "Can I come in?" Alice asked.

"Sure" Bella said, still sitting next to me.

Alice glided in and sat on Bella's bed and crossed her legs. She smiled at us and winked at me. I grinned at her. "Alice?" Bella asked.

"Yes?"

"What do you think they're doing?" Bella asked keeping her voice calm.

Alice glanced at me and said "Carlisle wanted to lead the tracker as far north as possible, wait for him to get close, and then turn and ambush him. Esme and Rosalie were supposed to head west as long as they could keep the female behind them. If she turned around, they were to head back to Forks and keep an eye on your dad. So I imagine things are going well if they can't call. It means the tracker is close enough that they don't want him to overhear."

"What about Esme?" I asked, worried about Alice's response.

"I think she must be back in Forks. She won't call if there's any chance the female will overhear. I expect they're all just being very careful." At least I know that they know what they are doing, after all we Cullens are not stupid.

"Do you really think that they are safe?" Bella asked, her voice full of concern.

"Bella, how many times do we have to tell you that there's no danger to us?" Alice sighed.

"Would you tell me the truth, though?"

"Yes. I will always tell you the truth." Her voice was earnest.

I watched as Bella debated for a few minutes. I knew Alice was telling the truth. I got off my bed and walked over to Bella's bed where Alice was sat. I sat next to Alice who grinned at me. Bella looked into Alice's dark eyes and said "So ... how do you become a Vampire?" Uh oh. I don't think that Edward will like it if Alice and I told Bella about how you become a vampire. Mind you I am still Pissed off at him but I love life and I don't want him to kill me.

"Bell's I don't think that Edward want us to tell you that" I said gently. I glanced at Alice who looked conflicted. I knew that Bella had a right to know and so did Alice.

"That's not fair" Bella argued. "I have a right to know"

"We know" Alice said.

Bella looked at us expecting an explanation. "He will be very angry" Alice murmured.

"More like livid" I added. Alice shot me a look that read ' not helping'. I shot her a small smile.

"It's none of his business. This is between us three. Please I'm asking you both as a friend" Bella begged.

"B-But I don't want him to kill me" I whined. Bella shot me a pleading look. I looked into Alice's dark eyes and knew that she was thinking. I started to wonder what would happen when Alice and Jasper needed to hunt. Would they starve themselves? Or leave Bella and I alone? I can protect the both of us since I have magic.

"I'll tell you the mechanics of it"Alice finally said. "but I don't remember it myself, and I've never done it or seen it done, so keep in mind that I can only tell you the theory." Bella waited. I shot Alice a grim look as I already knew what predators, we have a glut of weapons in our physical arsenal - much, much more than really necessary. The strength, the speed, the acute senses, not to mention those of us like Edward, Jasper, and I, who have extra senses as well. And then, like a carnivorous flower, we are physically attractive to our prey." Bella looked deep in thought and I knew that she was thinking back to a moment that she had with Edward.

Alice smiled a wide, ominous smile. "We have another fairly superfluous weapon. We're also venomous," she said, her teeth glistening. "The venom doesn't kill - it's merely incapacitating. It works slowly, spreading through the bloodstream, so that, once bitten, our prey is in too much physical pain to escape us. Mostly superfluous, as I said. If we're that close, the prey doesn't escape. Of course,there are always exceptions. Carlisle, for example"

"So the Venom must be left to spread" Bella muttered.

"It takes a few days for the transformation to be complete, depending on how much venom is in the bloodstream, how close the venom enters to the heart. As long as the heart keeps beating, the poison spreads, healing, changing the body as it moves through it. Eventually the heart stops, and the conversion is finished. But all that time, every minute of it, a victim would be wishing for death." Bella and I shivered. Sure I knew about how the transformation works but it never fails to make a shiver go down my spine.

" You see it's not pleasant" Alice said. Bella and I agreed with her.

"Edward said that it's not hard to do" Bella stated.

"Nope Vampires are like sharks, once they start to drink someone's blood it is almost impossible to stop" I explained.

Bella turned to Alice " Why do you think you don't remember?"

"I don't know. For everyone else, the pain of transformation is the sharpest memory they have of their human life. I remember nothing of being human." Her voice was wistful.

We lay silently, wrapped in our individual meditations. I put my head on Alice's shoulder. After a while of leaning on Alice she suddenly shot up. "Alice?" I said concerned.

"Something's changed" Her voice was urgent. I knew that she wasn't talking to me or Bella she was talking to Jasper. She reached the door at the same time Jasper did. He obviously heard our conversation and what his mate said. If it wasn't such a worrying moment I would have called him an eavesdropper. I watched as Jasper placed his hands on Alice's shoulders and he guided her back to the bed where I was sat. I moved to give her some space.

"What do you see?" he asked intently, staring into her eyes. Her eyes were focused on something very far away. I wonder what her vision is about?

"I see a room. It's long, and there are mirrors everywhere. The floor is wooden. He's in the room, and he's waiting. There's gold... a gold stripe across the mirrors."

"Where is the room?" I asked.

"I don't know. Something is missing - another decision hasn't been made yet."

"How much time?" Jasper asked.

"It's soon. He'll be in the mirror room today, or maybe tomorrow. It all depends. He's waiting for something. And he's in the dark now."

Jasper's voice was calm, methodical, as he questioned her in a practiced way. "What is he doing?"

"He's watching TV... no, he's running a VCR, in the dark, in another place." Alice informed us.

"Can you see where he is?" Bella asked.

"No, it's too dark."

"And the mirror room, what else is there?" Jasper asked.

"Just the mirrors, and the gold. It's a band, around the room. And there's a black table with a big stereo, and a TV. He's touching the VCR there, but he doesn't watch the way he does in the dark room. This is the room where he waits." Her eyes drifted, then focused on Jasper's face.

"There's nothing else?"

She shook her head. They looked at each other, motionless.

"What does it mean?" Bella asked.

Neither of them answered for a moment, then Jasper looked at me.

"It means the tracker's plans have changed. He's made a decision that will lead him to the mirror room, and the dark room."

"But we don't know where those rooms are?" I asked.

"No."

"But we do know that he won't be in the mountains north of Washington, being hunted. He'll elude them." Alice's voice was bleak.

"Should we call?" I asked. They traded a serious look, undecided.

Suddenly I heard the mobile ring. My head snapped up. Yay! I was excited to talk to my dad. I hope that everyone is okay. Before I could even move, Alice was across the room. I saw her press a button and then she put the mobile to her ear. She was silent for a few seconds. "Carlisle" She breathed. I couldn't stop a smile from forming. I ran over to her as fast as I could. "Yes" She glanced at me. For a few minutes she was silent.

"I just saw him" Alice confirmed. Alice started to describe her vision while I impatiently tapped my foot. "Whatever made him get on that plane... it was leading him to those rooms." She paused. "Yes," Alice said into the phone, and then she spoke to me. "Sophia?" She held the mobile out for me to take.

I squealed and took it from her "DADDY!" I screamed. "I missed you! Are you okay? You didn't get hurt did you?! How is everyone? -"

I got cut off by my Dad's chuckle " Breath Sophie - bear, I missed you too sweetie. I'm fine and so is everyone else" I sighed in relief.

"Thank god!" I muttered.

"You haven't be using too much magic have you?" My dad asked.

"I haven't used any so far" I informed him. "When will I see you again?"

"I'm not sure yet sweetie" My dad said. I pouted. I heard my dad laugh again "I'm going to take a guess and say that you're pouting" I spluttered.

"How did you know that?!" I shouted.

"I'm just amazing" My dad joked. I giggled. "Edward want's to talk to Bella" My dad said. I sighed sadly.

"Okay I love you dad, tell the others that too" I heard Emmett shout ' love you too sis' in the background.

"Love you too Sophia and please behave" He said. With that I handed the mobile to Bella. I zoned out of Bella's conversation because I knew that her and Edward where flirting.

I walked over to the couch where Alice and Jasper was sat and I noticed that Alice was drawing. I tilted my head to the side and attempted to get a clear view of Alice's hand as it was nothing but a blur for me. I sat next to Jasper who gazed at me with hungry eyes but I knew that he would never harm me. I gazed at the drawing and realised that it looked like a dance studio. Did James want to learn Ballet or something? Maybe he wants to go there so he can impress his mate with his dance moves? I almost laughed at the thought.

"It's a ballet studio" Bella said from behind me. I jumped in surprise. Jeez. Bella nearly gave me a heart attack. I placed a hand on my chest. Who knew that Bella could be so scary? Wait. Does she know this room? Jasper, Alice and I exchanged surprised looks.

"Do you know this room?" Jasper's voice sounded calm, but there was an undercurrent of something I couldn't identify. I really hope that Bella dosen't know this room.

"It looks like a place I used to go for dance lessons - when I was eight or nine. It was shaped just the same." She touched the page where the square section jutted out, narrowing the back part of the room. "That's where the bathrooms were - the doors were through the other dance floor. But the stereo was here" - She pointed to the left corner - "it was older, and there wasn't a TV. There was a window in the waiting room - you would see the room from this perspective if you looked through it." Aww crap. We're totally screwed. We're going to die. Okay stay calm Sophia. You can do this. Breath in. And out. In. And out. ... Yeah it's not working, let's panic. I suddenly felt calm. Thank you Jasper!

"Are you sure it's the same room?" Jasper asked, still calm. Show off.

"No, not at all - I suppose most dance studios would look the same - the mirrors, the bar." She traced her finger along the ballet bar set against the mirrors. "It's just the shape that looked familiar." She touched the door.

"Would you have any reason to go there now?" Alice asked. I really hope she dosen't.

"No, I haven't been there in almost ten years. I was a terrible dancer - they always put me in the back for recitals," Bella admitted. I bit back a laugh.

"So there's no way it could be connected with you?" I asked.

"No, I don't even think the same person owns it. I'm sure it's just another dance studio, somewhere."

"Where was the studio you went to?" Jasper asked in a casual voice.

"It was just around the corner from my mom's house. I used to walk there after school..." Bella said, her voice trailing off. I didn't miss the look they exchanged.

"Here in Phoenix, then?" His voice was still casual.

"Yes," she whispered. "Fifty-eighth Street and Cactus."

We all sat in silence, staring at the drawing. I yawned. "Well I'm tired, I'm going to bed now" I said. I gave everyone a hug and made my way into the bedroom that Bella and I shared. As I shut the door I heard Bella talking on the mobile. She is proably leaving a message for her mother or something. I slowly walked over to my bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

* * *

**I know that this chapter isin't the most exciting but the next one should be a lot better. Please review**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you all for the reviews. I would like to say that I plan on editing all chapters when I get the chance. A big Thank you to Anna M. Banana who made the Banner for this story! I love it SOOOO much! I would like also like to dedicate this chapter to her :D I don't own Twilight only Sophia. XD. **

* * *

I have a witch for a daughter? Chapter 27.

Sophia Pov

When I woke again I could feel that it was too early, I knew that the sleeping pattern was slowly getting back to normal. I looked across the room and saw that Bella was lying in bed and was wide awake. I could hear the quiet voices of Alice and Jasper in the other room. I glanced at the clock by my bed and saw that it was two in the morning. I groaned and Bella's head snapped in my direction and a look of shock crossed her face. "S- Sophia, your awake" Bella stuttered. I nodded.

"Our sleeping patterns are really messed up" I stated. Bella silently agreed. I slowly pulled the covers off my body and got out of bed. I watched in amusement as Bella rolled out of the bed and onto the floor. I let out a giggle. In return Bella blushed and playfully glared at me. I held out my hand to help her up and then she pulled me down to the floor.

"Hey! Your mean" I pouted. Bella laughed. Together we both got off the floor and walked into the living room. When we entered Alice and Jasper acknowledge that Bella and I where in the room. I saw Jasper and Alice sitting on the couch, Alice was drawing and Jasper was looking over Alice's shoulder. Bella crept to Jasper's side where I just sat by Alice's feet, I had a clear view of Alice's drawing.

"Did you see anything else?" Bella asked.

"Yes. Something's brought him back to the room with the VCR, but it's light now."

Alice's drawing was very detailed.

I watched as Alice drew a square room with dark beams across its low ceiling. The walls were paneled in wood, a little too dark, out of date. The floor had a dark carpet with a pattern in it. There was a large window against the south wall, and an opening through the west wall led to the living room. One side of that entrance was stone - a large tan stone fireplace that was open to both rooms. The focus of the room from this perspective, the TV and VCR, balanced on a too-small wooden stand, were in the southwest corner of the room. An aged sectional sofa curved around in front of the TV, a round coffee table in front of it.

I heard Bella gasp "The phone goes there" She pointed at the accurate drawing.

Alice, Jasper and I shot her confused look. How did she know that?

"That's my mother's house" My eyes just about bugged out of my head. That is defiantly not good.

Before I could react Alice was off the couch and had the phone in her hand. I glanced at Bella and saw that she was worried. I walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Everything will be okay Bella" She awkwardly hugged me back. I shot Jasper a look that read ' use your power'. He nodded and a few seconds later Bella relaxed into the hug.

I looked at Alice while wondering what the plan was now. I watched as her lips trembled with the speed of her words. Her voice was nothing but a low buzz, I couldn't even hear what she was saying. Suddenly Alice turned her gaze to Bella and I. I let go of Bella and just stood by her. "Bella, Sophia?" Alice said, numbly.

"Yes Alice?" I asked.

"Edward, Emmett and Carlisle are coming to get you and are going to take you both somewhere safe, somewhere you can both hide" I frowned. I don't want the whole family to be split up!

"No I'm not splitting up the family! You can't do this just for me" I argued. Jasper shot me a stern look.

"You have to, for your's and Bella's safety" Alice stated.

"But why can't we all go?" I pleaded. I know I was being childish and selfish.

"They are all getting the next flight out of Seattle. We'll meet him at the airport, you and Bella will leave with them and that is final" Alice directed the last part at me.

"But I haven't talked to Rosie and Mum" I said brokenly. Alice's dark eyes softened.

"It's for the best" Jasper said gently.

"But, my mother... he came here for my mother, Alice!" Bella cried. Despite Jasper, the hysteria bubbled up in her voice.

"Jasper and I will stay till she's safe." Great. That is just fantastic. The family has been split into three. Esme and Rosalie are in Forks looking after Bella, Emmett, Edward and my dad are coming to get Bella and I and Alice and Jasper are staying here to protect Bella's mother! Someone is going to end up hurt. Splitting up _never _works.

"I can't win, Alice. You can't guard everyone I know forever. Don't you see what he's doing? He's not tracking me at all. He'll find someone, he'll hurt someone I love... Alice, I can't -" Bella ranted.

"We'll catch him, Bella," she assured.

"Alice Bella is right, you can't guard Bella and I, eventually someone will get hurt and it will be all of our fault"I whispered.

"Sophie ..." Alice trailed off. She tried to touch my shoulder but I shrugged her off.

"No! I can't take it if any of you get hurt because of me!" With that I ran in to the bedroom and slammed the door. I collapsed onto my bed and started to cry. What if my father gets hurt because of me? After a few minutes Bella stormed in. I shot her a concerned look and she nodded at me. I wiped my eyes feeling embarrassed for crying. I suddenly felt my mobile vibrate. I took it out and saw that it was Seth.

I opened up the text **Hey Sophia what are you up to - Seth**

I quickly thought up a cover story **Hey Seth Edward, Alice and I are going after Bella swan who is kind of Edward's girlfriend and we are going to try and persuade her to come back to Forks - Sophia. **

I felt guilty for lying to him but I couldn't say ' Hey Seth Bella and I are being hunted by a psychotic Vampire but all's good, how are you?' Yeah he would think that I'm mental. My mobile vibrated as I got another text. **Awww that sucks I wanted to hang out with you :( Good luck persuading Bella, I'm sure she will come back ... When you do get back will you come to La push so we can hang out? - Seth **

I couldn't help but smile at the text. I typed a reply **Thank you, we will need all the luck in the world to get Bella to come back to Forks and when I get back I would love to hang out with you :) - Sophia. **

As soon as I sent the text I started to feel nervous. Did I sound desperate by saying 'I would love to hang out with you'? I bit my lip anxiously as my phone buzzed. I opened up the text. **I would love to hang out with you too. See you when you get back- Seth. **A large grin spread across my face as I read this text. I put my phone back into my pocket.

Suddenly I heard the phone ring in the other room. Bella and I shot up and ran into the other room. I glanced at Bella who looked ashamed. Did she act the way I did? Nobody can blame us for the way we act. Everyone can't guard us forever. Alice was talking rapidly on the phone. I looked around the room. Where is Jasper? I glanced at the clock from the corner of my eyes and saw that it was five- thirty in the morning.

"They're just boarding their plane," Alice told us. "They'll land at nine-forty-five." Great. Just a few more hours until more people put themselves at risk for me. Don't get me wrong I do want to see my dad, Edward and Emmett but I don't want them to get hurt because of me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked.

"He went to check out."

"You aren't staying here?" Bella asked.

"No, we're relocating closer to your mother's house." Alice informed her.

Bella looked uneasy at Alice's words. I shot her a comforting look. The phone started to ring again. Who could that be? It can't be my dad again since he is boarding a plane. Alice looked surprised.

"Hello?" Alice asked. "No, she's right here." She held the phone out for Bella to take. ' your mother' she mouthed to her.

Bella eagerly took the phone from Alice. "Hello?" She asked. I shot her a concerned look. Is her mother okay? "Calm down, Mum" Bella said soothingly. Bella then added "Everything is fine, okay? Just give me a minute and I'll explain everything, I promise."

A few seconds later Bella said "Mum?" wasn't her mother answering her? "No mum stay where you are" Bella ordered. Crap! Does her mother want to come back to phoenix?! I hope not!

"Mum please listen to me!" Bella begged while walking back into the bedroom for some privacy. I bit the inside of my cheek. Is Bella going to be able to convince her mother to stay where she is? Or will there be another problem added to our endless list? I started to pace around the room, deep in thought. On my second lap around the room Alice gently grabbed my arm.

"I'm sure that Bella will convince her mother to stay put" Alice soothed. I shrugged my shoulders. I heard Alice sigh. "If I let you ring Esme and Rose will you _Please _go along with the plan?" She bargained.

"Okay ... but I'm still not happy about the plan" I answer.

"Remember you can't say anything about our location or the plan" Alice warned. I nodded.

I waited a very long five minutes until Bella came into the room. "My mum was worried, she wanted to come home. But it's okay, I convinced her to stay away." Her voice was lifeless. I shot her a concerned look.

"We'll make sure she's fine, Bella, don't worry." Alice said.

Bella turned away from us so we couldn't see her expression."Alice" She said slowly, without turning "If I write a letter for my mother, would you give it to her? Leave it at the house, I mean." She kept her voice steady.

"Sure, Bella." Her voice was careful. We could both tell that Bella was falling apart.

Bella handed me the phone and she grabbed the paper and walked back into the bed room. I quickly scrolled through Alice's contacts until I found Esme's mobile number. I pressed the call button. As soon as it started to ring it was picked up.

"Hello Alice is everything okay?" Esme's soft voice asked.

"Mummy!" I screamed down the phone.

"Sophia?!" Her voice cracked.

"Are you and Rosie okay?!" I begged. "Did the female hurt you?" I questions.

"Awww Sweetheart Rose and I are fine! We are more worried about you and Bella. And of course the Female hasn't hurt us, you don't need to worry" Esme soothed.

"Do you promise that you will be okay?" My voice cracked as I said this.

"Yes honey. Please tell me that Alice and Jasper are looking after you?" She asked.

"Yes Jazzy and I are mum" Alice shouted.

"You better be!" I heard Rose shout from the background. I giggled.

"Sophia please tell me that you are not using too much magic" Esme pleaded.

"I promise mummy" I said.

"Good girl. I'm going to pass you onto Rosalie, I love you" Esme's voice cracked on the end.

"I love you too" A tear escaped my eyes.

I heard some rustling on the other end "SOPHIA!" Rose screeched in excitement. I pulled the phone away from my ear.

"Ow! Rosie you just killed my ear drum!" I moaned. She chuckled.

"Sorry sissy" She said.

I giggled "It's okay" I looked at Alice and saw that she was grinning at me.

"Is the _human_ treating you okay?" Rose spat.

"Rose _Bella_ is being kind to me" I put emphasis of her name.

"She should be she's the reason that where all in this mess. The true reason as to why your in danger" Rose stated sharply.

"Rose Please! It's nobody's fault" I heard her scoff.

"Fine if anything happens to my baby sister then it's on her" Rose snarled. I rolled my eyes. She's being unreasonable.

"I miss you" I said changing the subject.

"I miss you too" She said in a softer tone. Alice gestured for me to hurry up.

"I've got to go now, I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too" Rose sounded like if she where human she would be in tears. With that the line went dead. I handed the phone to Alice. Tears threatened to fall.

Alice put a comforting arm around me " We will all be home soon. You'll see" I shot her a smile that didn't reach my eyes. Alice kissed my hair.

I walked over to the couch and sat down. Alice sat next to me. I glanced at the television. The news was on. A few minutes later Bella came back into the room. I got lost in my train of thought. I was so out of it that I was shocked when Alice bent over the desk, gripping the edge with two hands.

"Alice?" Bella and I asked.

She didn't react when I called her name, but her head was slowly rocking side to side, and I saw her face. Her eyes were blank, dazed. She is having a vision. And I could tell that it was a bad one. I placed my hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. Bella rushed to our side.

"Alice!" Jasper's voice whipped, and then he was right behind her, his hands curling over hers, loosening them from their grip on the table. Across the room, the door swung shut with a low click.

"What is it?" He asked, concern laced every word he spoke. I released my grip on her shoulder and moved from the couch and gave them some space.

Alice's face turned to mine and Bella's who was stood next to me. "Sophia, Bella" She sounded so broken. She then hid her face in Jasper's chest.

"We're right here" Bella stated.

I then realised that she wasn't talking to us but she was answering Jasper's question. "What did you see?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer.

Alice lifted her head from her mates chest "Nothing really" I looked into her eyes before nodding. No way did I believe that she saw 'nothing'. It was obviously something bad.

Alice looked at Bella and I "Do you want breakfast?"

"No thanks" I said.

"I will eat at the airport" Bella said calmly.

I shot Alice a concerned look. I know that whatever the vision was had affected her in some way. I could also tell that she wanted me and Bella out of the room. I sighed and went out of the room with Bella following behind me.

* * *

Still Sophia pov- the next day-

I had just had a relaxing shower and now I was getting dressed. I was wearing a mint green dress which was short at the front and long at the back. I was also wearing a denim jacket and white wedges. I fixed my hair into a bun. I grabbed my duffel bag and walked out of the bed room. When I got into the other room I was hit with a wave of happiness. I shot a grateful look to Jasper.

"It's time to go" Jasper said gently.

I nodded and together we made our way down to the front desk to hand in the key to the suite. Alice handded the keys in then we got into the car. I sat next to Bella in the back. I sighed. I don't want the family to split up. I wish that there was something I could do. Through out the journey to the airport I noticed that Alice and Jasper kept glancing at Bella and I. We couldn't even move without one of them looking at us. I'm not a child! I don't need watching every five minutes.

"Alice?" Bella asked.

She was wary. "Yes?"

"How does it work? The things that you see?" Bella wondered. Bella and Alice now had my attention. That is a very good question. "Edward said it wasn't definite... that things change?" Bella looked like that it pained her to speak her boyfriends name. I placed a hand on her her arm in an attempt to comfort her.

"Yes, things change..." she murmured."Some things are more certain than others... like the weather. People are harder. I only see the course they're on while they're on it. Once they change their minds - make a new decision, no matter how small - the whole future shifts."

Now that I think about it, it makes sense. "So you couldn't see James in Phoenix until he decided to come here." I stated.

"Yes," she agreed.

The rest of the journey was filled with silence. When we got to the airport we found out that the plane will land in terminal four which looked like the largest terminal. I think that most flights land here.

We parked on the fourth floor of the huge garage. Bella started to lead the way as she had more knowledge about where everything was. Bella lead us to a lift and we took it to level three.

"Bella I thought that the plane landed in terminal four?" I asked.

"It does but we can wait for them on this level as this is where passengers get their stuff" I nodded. I suppose that makes sense. We walked to the seats and sat down. We made sure that we had a good view of the departing board. Alice and Jasper started to talk about the places they had seen. I would love to go to New york and go on a shopping spree.

Bella reached over me and placed a letter in Alice's lap "My letter" She explained. Alice placed it at the top of her bag. I started to daydream about Seth. I wonder what he is doing? Has he been thinking about me? I smiled as I thought about his cute face.

I glanced at the board and saw that we had another half an hour to wait for the flight. Suddenly the numbers changed to ten minutes.

"I think I will eat now" Bella said quickly.

Alice stood up "I'll come with you"

"Do you mind if Jasper comes instead?" Bella asked. Hmmm. She is up to something.

I stood up "I'm hungry too" I bluffed. I placed my duffel bag in my seat.

Jasper stood up while Alice looked confused. Jasper walked silently beside Bella and I. He kept a hand on both of our backs. I looked at a few airport Cafes but I could see nothing I wanted to eat. I will wait for Bella to order something and then copy her.

As we passed the ladies toilets Bella said "Do you mind? I'll just be a moment" Yep. This chic is defiantly up to something ... but what?

"I need to go the toilet too" I said. Bella didn't look happy. I mentally smirked.

"I'll be right here" He said.

We both walked into the toilets. As we entered I noticed that there was two exits. This looks confusing. Before I could say anything Bella bolted out of the toilets. I groaned and ran after her. I saw her sprint into a lift. I forced myself to run faster. As the lift doors closed I placed my arm inside and it opened again. I stepped inside and stood next to Bella.

I got a few glares from some irritated passengers. "Hey how are you doing?" I asked them. I smirked as they all rolled their eyes. I saw Bella glare at me. What did I do? Oh yeah! I'm following her that's why she's so pissed off.

"Your being followed" I sang to her under my breath. She growled at me. I bit back a laugh. I looked at all the buttons that where pressed. Level one was the only one. Strange people. Why can't we go to the top floor?!

The door opened and Bella started to run again. Jeez. Where is the fire?! I ran after her again, going as fast as I could. It wasn't very fast as I was wearing wedges. This is not the easiest task in the world. I'm in luck as Bella is a slow runner.

When the exit of the airport came into view Bella jumped out of the automatic doors. I groaned. My poor feet are going to be killing me. Why did I choose today to wear wedges?! Maybe because it went with the outfit? Nah. I just like them.

I gasped for air as I ran out of the airport. I nearly ran into Bella as she skidded to a stop. I bent down and placed my hands on my knees. " What" Gasp. "Was" Gasp. "That" Gasp. "For?!"

But she didn't answer, instead she was looking around frantically. She is so rude! I'm practically dyeing and she completely ignores me!

Suddenly a taxi comes. A couple was about to get in but Bella pulled them away from it! "Sorry" I said to them as I got in. She better be paying for this as I have no money with me.

Bella read off an address and I realised that it was her mothers address. Are we going to visit her? That is way too dangerous.

"That's in Scottsdale" The driver complained. He looked confused at our luggage free hands.

Bella threw four twenties over the seat. I whistled. That is a lot of money to just carry around. Bella defiantly planned this.

"Will this be enough?" The driver nodded and looked very pleased.

"Sure kid's no problem" I'm not a kid!

I sat back in the seat and folded my arms across my chest."What are you doing?!" I hissed.

"James has my mother!" Bella growled quietly. I froze. Crap. This is why Bella had been acting suspiciously.

It all clicked together. This was Alice's vision! This must be why she saw James at the ballet studio. He's keeping Bella's mother hostage.

"I want to help" I mummer.

"But your family will kill you" I shrugged. "Plus James said that if I bring anyone with me then he will kill my mother" Bella said. We kept our voices low so the driver wouldn't be able to hear us.

"How about you go ahead and then I follow in five minutes and do some magic on him" I planned.

Bella bit her lip and then nodded. We both looked out of the windows. My dad would have landed by now. He is probably furious at me ... but I'm only helping Bella. In fact my whole family will be angry at me for putting my life in danger.

Before I knew it we had arrived at Bella's house. She let the driver keep the change. "Be careful" I said.

She nodded. "You too" Bella told me the directions to the dance studio before running off to save her mothers life. I stood there anxiously hopping that Bella and her mother will be alright and that my father will come and help me as I'm not sure if I can defeat James.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I'm not sure when I will update next as I have final exams coming up. Anyway one more chapter until Twilight is finished and then I will be moving onto new moon! Whooo! I have something BIG planned for in new moon. Please review! XD xxxxx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you for all the reviews! I sadly don't own Twilight xxx**

* * *

I have a witch for a daughter? Chapter 28.

Sophia Pov

I was pacing outside Bella's house in Phoenix. I bit my lip in worry. Has James harmed Bella in any way? Will I be too late to save her? I looked at the time on my mobile. It had only been three minutes. Why can't time move faster?! I did another lap of pacing. Ah screw the plan! I am going to go after her now. I took off my wedges and threw them into a nearby bush. I will come back for them later.

I started to run down the street like lunatic. Thank god Bella gave me directions otherwise I would get lost. I ran down a few streets, ignoring the looks I was getting from passaby's. After a few minutes of running I came to a stop, gasping for breath. I glanced at the sign that I was stood next to. 'Cactus street'. Wait. Bella told me that her Ballet studio was on this street. That means that I am very close. But can't vampires smell people from at a long distance? I need to mask my scent.

"Enmascarar o meu perfume" **( Mask my scent) **I muttered under my breath. I felt a tingle go down my spine. I hope that it is a sign that the spell worked. If not then James will know that I am here and he could kill me on the spot. I mentally groaned. He may not be able to smell me but he can hear me. Maybe he would mistaken me as a passerby? I hope so.

I took a few steps around the corner and took a deep breath. Stood in front of me was the dance studio. The parking lot in front of me was empty, the vertical blinds in all the windows where drawn. I hesitantly walked closer. As each step I took the more concerned I got for Bella's safety. Is she still alive? Oh god. If she has died then it will be all my fault and Edward will hate me forever. Also what would the others think? Rosalie would be ... well herself and probably wouldn't care that an innocent human had died. My father might be disappointed in me for not doing as I was told. And as for the rest of my family, I have no idea about how they would react with that outcome. No. I need to stay positive.

As I got to the double doors I heard a high pitch scream that was laced with pain. "Bella!" I gasped. I ran inside, the doors banging shut behind me. I nearly screamed at the sight in front of me. Bella was lying on the floor, next to the mirrors which had some of her blood on and James was standing on Bella's leg and Bella was whimpering in pain.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted.

He chuckled darkly "Why hello Sophia, isn't this a pleasant surprise?" James asked while stepping off Bella's leg. He turned to face me. My heart was nearly jumping out of my chest. "Scared?" He asked, taking a step towards me.

I laughed bitterly "Of you? _Please. _Don't make me laugh your as intimidating as a puppy" I said this because I knew that it would piss him off. He hissed. I smirked. I know I probably shouldn't annoy him but it will buy some time.

"How dare you!" He growled, by now he was in front of me. I took a step back so my back was against a wall.

"Please leave Sophia alone!" Bella begged from on the floor. I looked around Jame's tall frame and saw her clutching her leg. I flinched. That looks broken.

James placed a firm hand on my shoulder and yanked me away from the wall. I was now stood in the middle of the ballet studio. I glanced at his left hand and saw a small video camera. Wait. Where is Bella's mother? Is she okay?

"Where is Bella's mother?" I spat.

" She was never here." I glared at him. This was all a plan. "What's with the damn camera? We're not filming a film" I asked.

He chuckled "It adds to the affect, plus it will drive your little family insane and they will come after me which I will find fun" James explained. I rolled my eyes. He is doing all this for his personal fun? I want to punch him in the face but that would hurt me a lot more than it would hurt him.

He stalked towards we and placed his cold hand on my cheek. I slightly flinched. He smirked. He bent down and placed his lips by my left ear. "There is something different about you. Your not a Vampire or Human" I was getting really uncomfortable with how close James was to me. So I raised my hand and used my magic to blast him away from me.

I watched in satisfaction as he got thrown into a wall. "I'm a Witch" I stated and shot Bella a worried look as she was losing some blood.

Before I had a chance to blink he was in front of me. "Carlisle is your father isn't he? How?" He quizzed.

"You know your really stupid! He was human when he had me you nitwit" I snapped. Before I had time to react he slapped me across the face. I fell onto the floor and touched my face.

"Sophie!" I heard Bella cry.

I watched in horror as James walked towards Bella. That's it! He is going to get it! Nobody slaps me and gets away with it! "Lume" **(fire) **I conjured up the biggest ball of fire that I could and threw it at him. As it was hitting his back he bit Bella's wrist. Crap!

"You Bastard!" I screeched. I shot up off the floor and ran towards them. James started screaming in agony as he caught fire.

Where is everyone?! I need their strength so I can kill him! While he was distracted I ran towards Bella. "Bella please hang in there! Edward has to be coming soon. I'm so sorry that I didn't come sooner" A tear rolled down my cheek and landed on her pale hand. I gently grabbed her hand.

"Sophie" She said weakly and pointed her finger behind me and then she blacked out. Before I could turn around a hand was on my shoulder and I got thrown into the mirrors next to Bella. I hit my head and some glass got wedged into my scalp. I flinched and removed the shards and I threw them in at James. I slowly stood up.

"You will have to try harder than that to kill me" I said calmly. " Oh and I see you took the fire out, well done" I added. He growled at me.

"You smell divine" He muttered. His eyes where pitch black. Oh crap, I think he wants me to be his next meal.

"Just what every girl wants to hear" I said sarcastically.

"You smell almost as good as your friend" He stated.

"Thanks Dracula"

"Time to die" He said in a friendly tone. "Any last words?" He asked, pointing the camera in my direction.

"Yep"

"What is it?" He asked.

"Elimina pelo e paralizar o" **( Remove hair and paralyze him) **I smirked as I saw him freeze and lose all of his hair. I laughed at the sight. I rushed forwards and took the camera from his hands.

I turned the lenses to me and said "See? I think it's a new improvement" I stated. James glared at me.

"You bitch" He growled. He may be able to talk but at least he can't move ... yet.

"Awww! Thank you, you have basically called me a female dog and dogs are cute! Best compliment ever!" I squealed.

He snarled at me. I think I've just pissed him off even more. Oops. My bad. I then glanced at Bella. Crap! She has been bitten.

I ran towards her and gently shook her shoulder "Bella? Please wake up. Your kind of scaring me now" I checked to see if she had a pulse and thank god that she did. I placed her head in my lap and noticed that she had glass stuck in her scalp.

"Bella I'm going to do some magic to ease some pain" I said, hoping that she could hear me.

"aliviar a dor" **( Ease pain) **A blue glow went around Bella's body and I heard her gasp. I hope that it was from relief. I was starting to feel faint.

"Bella I'm sorry but I have to pull the glass out off your head" I whispered. I placed my fingers on her scalp and as gently as I could I pulled out all of the glass. She screamed out in pain.

"It burns!" She screamed. I flinched and her eyes flickered open.

"Bella I'm so sorry but I only have one more shard of glass to pull out" I said gently. I quickly pulled it out and she whimpered.

"My wrist! Please stop the burning!" She screamed in agony. Tears welled up in my eyes. The spell has worn off and I don't know what to do. Wait! It's her bite! Oh no! She must be turning into a vampire! I can slow down the transformation but that would only cause her more pain.

Where the hell is everyone?! Bella started to cry. With the pads of my fingers I wiped away her tears. Suddenly I heard a growl from James. I slowly stood up, the room started spinning as my head was hurting. I also felt tired from using magic. I made sure that I was stood in front of Bella.

It was then that I saw that James could move again and his hair was growing back. I gasped. As a last resort I threw the camera at James and it hit him in the face. My mind started to race. What should I do? I'm not powerful enough to paralyze him again.

When all of his hair was back he snarled " Your going to pay for that one" He zoomed in front of me and before I could react a furious snarl rang through the studio and James was ripped away from me.

I looked at my saviour and saw Edward. "Where the hell have you been?!" I snapped. Edward hissed at James.

"I'm going to kill you for hurting Bella!" Edward was seething from anger.

James chuckled " Your here first because your faster than the others, but not stronger"

"I'm strong enough to kill you!" Edward hissed and had a grip on James's throat.

They then started to battle it out. I bit my lip in worry. I don't think Edward can take on James, he is too worried about Bella. I watched as Edward threw James into the mirror.

"Get Bella and get the hell out of here! I will hold him off" I instructed. Edward shot me a worried look but did what I told.

Edward gently picked Bella up "I'm sorry" He whispered brokenly. He made towards the window but James launched himself at my brother and threw him away from the window. Bella fell out of Edward's arms and she landed on the floor.

Suddenly James had a hold on my throat. " It seems Edward that you have a choice. Your lover or your little sister?" I grabbed at his hands and attempted to remove them but I failed.

Edward looked torn. "Edward you need to pick Bella! I have lived for hundreds of years, her life has only just begun" I splutter. James tightened his hold on my throat. Black dots danced across my vision.

Suddenly I heard a outraged snarl. "Get your filthy hands off my daughter!" With that my father punched James in the face and because of the power behind the punch it caused James to release me. I fell to floor and gasped for some much needed oxygen. I placed my hands on my throat. It will probably bruise.

Behind my dad Alice, Jasper and Emmett appeared and they glanced at me and shot me a concerned look. Jasper and Emmett took hold of James and took him into a different room as there was too much blood. I knew that they where going to kill him. We all made our way to Bella who what thrashing around in pain. I took hold of her hand.

"Bella?" I asked but I got no response from her.

"No bella! Oh god, no!" Edward cried. Tears fell from my eyes as I placed my other hand on his shoulder. "Bella, please! Bella, listen to me, please, please, Bella, please!" he begged.

"Dad please do something?" I begged.

"Alice get me my medical bag!" My dad ordered in a calm voice. Alice ran to get the bag.

"Bella please! I love you" Edward whispered.

Alice came back and handed my dad the medical bag. My dad started to examine the extent of Bella's wounds.

"She's lost some blood, but the head wound isn't deep," a calm voice informed us. "Watch out for her leg, it's broken."

I looked at her wrist and saw her bite. "Dad! I forgot that James bit Bella! I'm sorry I tried to stop him but I couldin't" I shouted in a rush.

Edward shot me a piecing glare "You only told me now!"

"I'm sorry but I was in shock from the fact that James had hold of me by my damn throat!" I snapped. I did everything I could to help her.

"This is not the time to be arguing!" Alice shouted. She is right. I shut up and glared at Edward.

"She also has some broken ribs" My dad added to Bella's list of injuries.

I heard Bella mutter Edward's name. It was so low that I could barely understand what she was saying.

"Bella, you're going to be fine. Can you hear me, Bella? I love you." Edward said brokenly.

"Edward" She said again, her voice stronger.

"Yes I'm here"

"It hurts" She whimpered.

Edward turned to my dad "Can't you do anything?" He asked, anguished.

"My bag, please... Hold your breath, Alice, it will help," Carlisle promised.

"Alice?" Bella moaned.

"She's here, she knew where to find you."

"My hand hurts," Bella told us.

"I know, Bella. Carlisle will give you something, it will stop."

"My hand is burning!" she screamed. Crap! It must be the venom.

"Bella?" Edward asked in a frightened voice.

"The fire! Someone stop the fire!" Bella begged.

I heard Edward catch his breath in horror.

"Edward, you have to do it." Alice stated.

"No!" he bellowed.

"There may be a chance," My dad said, deep in thought.

"What?" Edward begged.

"See if you can suck the venom back out. The wound is fairly clean." My dad said.

"Will that work?" I asked tiredly.

"I don't know" My dad said. "But we have to hurry"

"Carlisle, I..." Edward hesitated. "I don't know if I can do that." Pain was evident in his voice.

"It's your decision, Edward, either way. I can't help you. I have to get this bleeding stopped here if you're going to be taking blood from her hand."

"Edward!" Bella screamed.

"Alice, get me something to brace her leg!" My father shouted. "Edward, you must do it now, or it will be too late." I bit my lip. Maybe Edward should let Bella complete the transition? But I know that it would be against his wishes.

Edward's face was drawn. I watched his eyes as the doubt was suddenly replaced with a blazing determination. His jaw tightened. Edward bent over Bella's wrist. He placed his lips on the bite and kissed it. Suddenly he bit Bella and started to drink from her.

After a few seconds he stopped drinking her blood. He pulled away from her wrist. I looked at his eyes and saw that he was _really _thirsty.

"Edward" Bella said weakly.

"He's right here, Bella." I told her.

"Stay, Edward, stay with me..." Bella pleaded.

"I will." His voice was strained, but somehow triumphant.

"Is all the venom out?" My dad asked.

Edward nodded " her blood tastes clean, I can taste the morphine"

"Bella is the fire gone?" I asked just to check.

"Yes, thank you Edward" Bella sighed.

"I love you," he answered.

"I know,"

Edward let out a laugh, weak from relief.

"Bella where is your mother?" My dad asked.

I frowned "She isn't here, it was a trap" I answered for her.

"He watched our video's Edward!" Bella said, outraged.

Bella attempted to open her eyes but they only flickered shut. So she mumbled "Alice, the video - he knew you, Alice, he knew where you came from." My eyes widened. I wasn't here to witness that part. "I smell gasoline" Bella said weakly.

"It's time to move her," My father said.

"No, I want to sleep," Bella protested halfheartedly.

"You can sleep sweetheart, I will carry you" Edward soothed.

I stood up and glanced at my dress. It was ruined. It had Bella's blood all over it. It looked like I had just walked out of a horror movie. I touched my head and winced. My dad placed his hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" He asked, concern evident in his eyes.

I nodded "I've only cut my head, it's nothing"

He frowned " You look tired. When you have rested and I have seen to your head, then we are going to be having a serious talk young lady" his tone was full of authority. I groaned but nodded.

"Okay" I sighed. I am going to be in so much trouble for putting myself in danger.

When we got to the car I saw Bella in the backseat with Edward holding her in his arms. Alice jumped into the drivers seat. I knew that Jasper and Emmett will follow behind us when they have burnt down the dance studio. My dad sat next to me in the back. There was enough space as Bella was lying on Edward. I yawned and placed my head on my Dad's shoulder.

"You really scared me today Sophia" My dad stated. He kissed my hair and froze. "Your still bleeding!" He exclaimed. I shrugged. I was tired and wanted to get some sleep.

My dad rummaged through the medical bag and pulled out a small torch. "Follow the light" He ordered. I followed the light and he sighed.

"You don't have a concussion, you will just need stitches which you will get when Alice has got us to the nearest hospital" My dad said. I sighed.

"Fine but for now can I sleep?" I moaned.

My dad nodded. " I love you sweetie"

"I love you too daddy" With that I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I know that I said that this would be the last chapter of the first book but I have decided to do one more chapter. I know I have changed bits of this chapter and I hope that you liked it! Please review XD xxxxx**


	29. Chapter 29

Hello everyone. First of all I'm sorry for all of the confusion on what is happening with this story! After a lot of thinking I've decided to recover this version on the story and delete the new one. I realized that a lot of people who added the story to their alerts might not of been able to find the new one ( Maybe not even know I created a new one) And for that I'm sorry. I've decided to just edit all my old chapters on this story and when that is done I will the continue to write the twilight books. I'm sorry if I've upset/ confused anyone.


End file.
